Picture
by ADiamondForHisGun
Summary: based on the song Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. It goes along with the song, Follow Happy and Gwen as they try to fix their broken relationship. That is IF they can fix it. Or will they realize something's are better left broken.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I really wish I did. This is just a one shot. If I get really good feedback I will make it a little bit more than that. We will have to see what you guys think. The song, in case you didn't know, I do not own but it is Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

Please enjoy this and please review it. Let me know what you think. I really am curious about what you think.

* * *

**Living my life in a slow hell different girl every night at the hotel I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days **

He messed up. He knew that he messed up. Finally he had something good. Something good in his life, something good going for him in this fucked up world. He didn't know what he was thinking. He broke her heart, and he broke his promise. She wasn't supposed to be there, she wasn't supposed to find out, ever.

She was there thought everything. When his mom passed away she was there to pick up his broken pieces. She wanted her house, a white picket fence, and a swing attached to the swing. He gave that to her, he left her for weeks on end to do his job. She waited for him. Always where he left her.

She would do anything for him, anything he asked. All she asked was not to flaunt other women in her face. She knew the life, she knew that he was going to lie to her and he was going to cheat on her. She has the diamond ring, she has everything that he would ever want. Beautiful blond hair that curled around her face. Her blue eyes that shined so bright when she smiled. Her body, oh her body was the best part. A body of the dancer. The tightest pussy he has ever had, and the best tits. He loved when she was under him, moaning his name over and over again. He loved knowing that he was the only one that made her feel that way.

Then it all went wrong. He wasn't sure what happened, or when it happened. He just knew that he was in the wrong, and he knew that deep, deep down, she will never love him again…

He remembered when it happened, he remembered the look on her face when she came home. He brought a girl to their house. He fucked her in their bed. She came home from work, she was a kindergarten teacher, and walked up the stairs seeing the discarded clothes. When she walked into the bedroom, she knew she lost him. He knew he messed up.

Now being a ass, and losing his wife, he packed a bag and got on his bike and left. He only made it to the closest motel and took his cell phone, for the past two weeks he has been calling different crow eaters and sweet butts, anything to get his mind off of her. Wishing to just wake up and it be a bad dream, deep down he knew that it was never going to happen. He was ready to do anything to make it up to her, but he wasn't sure what he could do.

**been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey wish I had a good girl to miss me but I wonder if I'll ever change my ways **

Drugs is not something that he would normally turn to. At this point, he would do anything to get the cocaine. He leaves the hotel room at ten at night, stops and gets two bottles of whiskey, then make a stop on the street corner, and get is cocaine. He would then make it back to the hotel room, snort his cocaine and drink it down with whiskey. Getting high was the simple part. It was getting to his phone and calling his next fuck that was the hard part.

It amazed him that it took his that long to mess up. They were married for so long. Longer than anyone would of thought. She was there before the club. She was there before anyone. Why did he do it? Was the girl even worth it? Of course not, but he was horney, he wanted to get his dick wet, and he wanted it right then and there, he didn't want to wait for his wife to get home. So he picked up his phone, and he made a call. She had blond hair too, not like hers, her hair was soft and golden. This girl's was dry and he swore it was falling out. Too much make up, and a padded bra that made him feel like it was false advertising. IT didn't matter what she looked like, he was going to fuck her from behind while she was face down. He didn't want to go up into bed, but sadly, that is just where they ended up.

All he ever wanted was someone to come home too. He wanted that girl, he wanted to girl to love him, no matter what. He found her, and he messed up. She was a good girl. She came from a proper home, she went to church, she didn't judge, and she was a teacher. She was able to see past him as a killer, and a maniac. She was able to look past the things that he did when he went on a run. She was his angel. She was everything that he wanted. She was perfect totally perfect.

The first time he brought her to meet the members of the club. She was obviously terrified. That bothered him. She wasn't afraid of him for anything, but she didn't particularly like his friends. He wasn't bothered that she didn't like them, he was actually relived. That was less people he had to worry about. Keeping her safe was going to be easy when they weren't around.

Sitting on the bed, he knew he didn't want to be thee and be alone. He knew that was the last possible thing that he wanted. Deep down, he wanted to call her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and he was sorry, but he knew that she wouldn't answer or if she did answer, he knew she wouldn't want to talk to him. He hated knowing that he wasn't capable to change for her. Love wasn't a word that he normally would ever say to someone other than his own mother, but she was different. He loved her. When she was on top of him, moaning his name he loved to whisper how much he loved her. He loved to whisper how beautiful she was, and he loved the things that she could do.

**I put your picture away sat down and cried today I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her I put your picture away sat down and cried today I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her **

When he turned on his head. He saw the picture. It was her. She was sitting on the rocks at the beach. In her little pink bikini. She had on her aviator sunglasses and was smirking her infamous fuck me smirk. He loved that picture of her. He carried it in his wallet. He looked at it all them time when he was on a run. His friends, no, his brothers all thought she was the hottest piece of ass, and they all were curious what he was doing with her. At least now they won't have to wonder what he was going with her. She left him.

The what if's started crossing his mind. What if she was hurt and couldn't reach a phone? What if she was with someone else? What if she was dead? What if she was better off without him?

He hated thinking those thoughts. Making a call to a random Crow eater, he waited. He didn't really want to get laid. He just wanted to fuck his problems away. The remainders of the cocaine was lingering in his mind. The whiskey was laying heavy in his stomach. There was a knock at his motel room door, and for the briefest second, he wished it was her. Deep down he knew that it wasn't her. But he can hope right?

The crow eater proved useful in more than one ways. She brought more cocaine, and she was silent. He fucked her, from behind face down. He didn't want to look at her terrible make up job, her fake tits, or her beat pussy. She wanted to cuddle, and he was not ever going to do that. Rolling on his side, still naked he saw her picture.

Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was the cocaine, he couldn't be sure, but what he was sure about is that she was never going to be next to him like this. Reaching down on the floor he grabbed a leg to his pants. Pulling them close to him he took out his wallet, and shoved the pictured inside. He wasn't going to let the guilt and the disgust he felt inside ruin his life. **I**

called u last night in the hotel everyone knows but they wont tell but there half hided smiles tell me somethin just aint right 

He broke my heart. There was not question about that. He broke my heart. I knew when he signed up for this, he was rude, mean, and an asshole. I didn't know where he went to. In my thoughts he was just at the club house. I missed him. I wanted to talk to him. Deep down, I wanted to work this out. I didn't know if he wanted to work it out though. I was going to talk to him, I made up my mind. Its been too long without hearing from him. Something was right. I could feel it.

When I get to the club house, no one would tell me anything. No one would look me in the eye. It took a lot out of me to go down there. I was the one who told him to leave. It was hard for me to go look for him. They all looked at me with pity. They all shook their heads and they all lied. I knew that they were all lieing to me. I knew when they wouldn't look at my eyes.

When I walked into the club house, I could hear the crow eaters saying about how they have been with him. That was like a punch in the face. It was something that I could accept. I didn't want to accept it, but I knew that I have to. I wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and call, after leaving the club house I decided that maybe I need to swallow my pride and call him.

When I got back to the house, I just walked around and I cried. There was nothing I could do but cry. Finally I cried the last tears and picked up the phone and called our cell phone company. After a lot of waiting on hold they traced his cell phone to a hotel right down town. Taking a deep breath I called the hotel. The patched me to his room, and much to my surprise he didn't answer. I wasn't going to leave a message. I wasn't going to do that to myself. It was time to take a deep breath and remember this was my idea.

**I've been waiting on you for a long time fuelin up on heartaches and she'd whine I aint heard from you in 3 damn nights **

I kept waiting for the call that wasn't going to come. I knew it wasn't going to come. I didn't want to sit here and keep waiting around. Yet I couldn't bring myself to move away from the phone. I was losing sleep over this. I was losing my mind over him. He was everything to me. Getting in my car I drove to the liquor store and bought a few bottles of wine. Drinking him away seems to be my way of saying good bye. I didn't want to find him with someone again, and I didn't want to find out he was dead either.

Tears and swollen eyes was a new look for me. I locked myself away, I didn't want to think, I didn't want to breath, and I didn't want to look at us in our wedding picture that I have hung up on the wall. After half the bottle of the cheap wine, I was throwing the picture and its frame across the room. I was done dealing with this. I was hurt and I was miserable.

Three days of nothing was driving me out of my mind. After every single thing that we have been through, I couldn't believe that he hasn't called me in this long. I thought that he would at least check and make sure that I was safe. He always calls and makes sure I am safe. We have fought before, and yet, he always would call me within a few hours just to make sure I was ok. When I didn't hear from him it kills me. I was ready to take my mind off of him. I was ready to move on. At least that is what the wine told me.

**I put your picture away I wonder where you've been I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him I put your picture away I wonder where you've been I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him **

I met him at the bar. I didn't even know his name. I didn't know anything about him. He could be taking me back to the house to kill me. I knew that he wasn't going to do that, but it could of happened. Just like when I walked in on _him and her_ our clothes littered the floor. The kissing became heavier, the grip he had on my hips was border line painful. But right now I wanted to hurt. I wanted to scream in pain not pleasure. He was putting on a condom when I turned my head. There was a picture. A picture of him. He was wearing dark denim jeans, his black riding boots, and he had on no shirt. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning or scowling, he was just looking. He looked amazing. Pushing the random guy away, I turned around still naked, and shoved the picture in the drawer. I didn't want to look at him, not when he was in our bed with me.

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend **

It has been about two months of not hearing a single word from him. I was broken, but I was starting to heal. I was at the grocery store. I have been avoiding going in public so I chose to go at night. I didn't look good, not by a long shot. I had on yoga pants and a tank top. My blond hair was pulled up in little pig tails on the back of my hair. When I was walking out to the car, I saw him. He didn't look good either. He looked tired. Seeing him was killer. It hurt me, but I tried my best and forced a smile. They both stopped when they saw me coming, they both stopped. I forced out a hello and participated in small talk. It was stupid and we both knew it.

**it wuz the same old same how have you been ****since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray ****you reminded me of brighter days **

She said that she was ok. She said she was doing good. I knew that was a lie. I knew she was talking out of her ass. I knew her better than anyone. I knew her better than she knew herself. He eyes looked hallow, and her forced smile didn't belong on her beautiful face.

I signed our divorce papers when she sent them to me. I have been carrying them in my pocket, but I didn't want to give it to her yet. I wanted to be with her now more than ever. Seeing her and pretending that everything was ok, when we both knew that it wasn't, that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to either of us. She smiled slightly and said her good byes, and she waked away. I watched her walk away. The usual playful swing of her hips, was absent, she was hurting and it was all my fault. I hated myself right now.

I remember the way we used to be. When I would come home from going on a run, and she would greet me at the door with a big smile. She would run outside and before I would even be off my bike, she would jump on me and hug me. Sometimes I would just come after a job was done, and she would get their blood on her, she didn't care. That is why I loved her so much. She didn't care. There I can be at 3:30AM and covered in some other person's blood and she would hug me like it was me coming home from work at 5PM. We shared so many happy days and happy moments. There was times where the stress would get to me and I would just break. She would hold me and whisper in my ear that it didn't matter and all that mattered was she loved me. I believed her. I believed that she loved me and she didn't want anyone else but me. **I hope to be coming home to stay I wuz head of the church **

Deep down in my heart. I hoped that he would come home and he would stay with me. I wanted him to be with me. I was frustrated, and I was lonely, and I was horney as hell. He was my everything. He was my world, and my world was crashing down upon me. I took a leave of absence from work. There was no way that I could be around kids when I was this heart broken. There was no one I could turn to. I was lying to my parents telling them that everything was fine. If I told them the truth all that they would tell me I "I told you so." No one wants to hear that. No one. I turned to the church that I was married in. I thought that was the best place for me.

Every Sunday, I found myself crawling out of bed, getting dressed in dresses and skirts, and heels, and I would attend the afternoon services. I didn't know if I was really a religious person, but I didn't know that it was helping me. I was being helped weather I knew it or not. I was around people that passed no judgment, and people that would hug you when you walked into the door. This was helping, even if it was a little at a time.

**I wuz off to drink you away**

It was only 9AM on a Sunday morning. It was the most important thing to me right now, and that was getting drunk. I gave up on the cocaine, that was just bringing me down. I didn't like the way that it made me feel. I don't like being in control. There was a lot of things that I have gave up lately. I gave up the drugs, and I gave up the dirty hotel room that stunk like sex and whiskey. I moved back into the club house my brother were more than welcoming to have me back, and they were very supportive of my feelings.

Actually if my brothers could have it their way, I would be back at home where my wife is. I still have the dicorce papers, and I still refused to give them up.

Waking up alone in the club house bed, I was ready to just drink away all my problems. Fuck the 10AM rule, no one was brave enough to call me out on this shit. I was a lose cannon right now. Some one look at me the wrong way, I beat the shit out of them. They were supporting me though this, and that was very hard on me. For as private about my life as I was, it shocked the hell out of me to know that they knew this much about me.

**I thought about you for a long time can't seem to get you off my mind I cant stand why we're living like this way **

_He_, he was a mess. Everyone knew it. He was walking around drink. Picking fights, and this was not a good thing to have a lose cannon like this, he was liable to blow someone's head off. Everyone was on their last ropes with him. No one wanted to tell him. After his mother died, they didn't have to pick up the pieces, that was her job.

_She, _she finally lost her job. She never showed up after the leave of absence. They fired her because they felt she wasn't capable to be around children. Told her when she gets her shit straight, to call them back. She didn't have any one to pick up her pieces. She was left to pick them up on her own. She was able to pick them up slowly, but she was still broken.

**I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home**

He was cleaning his dorm room up because they told him it was too messy. He was feeling around on the floor when he found his wallet. He was missing it for about one week. When he opened it to see how much money he had left. The picture of her fell out. He took a deep breath and found himself looking at the picture. He wasn't able to take his eyes off the picture, and he knew what he had to do.

He made up his mind. He was going to call her. He was going to call her and beg to go back home. He missed her. He couldn't keep going on like this any longer. He picked up his phone, and dialed her number. It went straight to voice mail. He took a deep breath and with a shaking voice, "Gwen, I just wanted to call and tell you that I miss you, I love you, and I want to come back home." and with that he hung up. He didn't want to believe that she missed his call. That frightened him. Just then his phone beeped, he had a voice mail but he didn't remember missing a call. Dialing into his voice mail he hoped for the best.

**I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home I just called to say I love you come back home **

She was cleaning. It was her new hobby. She cleaned every second she had. Today she was cleaning the bedroom. She threw all the old sheets away and bought all new bedding. She even bought new furniture to match. She was cleaning out the night stand, and came across that picture of him. She knew right then and there it was time to make that phone call. She dialed his number, and she took a deep breath, it went right to voice mail, she took a deep breath, and left him a message. "Hi Happy, I was just calling to say I miss you, I really, really miss you, and I love you so much, please come home. I really want to see you." She sighed and hung up the phone. Just as she hung up her phone beeped that she had a voice mail. She doesn't remember missing a call, but she doesn't remember doing anything anymore. She took a deep breath and dialed into her voicemail. Hoping that it was him who called…


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N- So after the overwhelming response I received in PM's and in reviews, and add's I guess that I will make this a little bit more than a one shot. In order for an update I want at least 5 reviews. The more reviews the more longer of an update.

I do not own Happy or SOA, but I own the idea and Gwen. Please enjoy the story, this is a softer side of Happy, one that I am not as happy with, but don't worry, this isn't going to last.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

He looked like a man possessed. He woke up at six in the morning. He showered. Clothes were flying from the dresser, he couldn't find anything clean. What on earth would he wear. Why on earth did he care all of a sudden? He found a clean pair of pants. _Finally._ They were a dark denim. He knew she loves it when he wears them. He found a clean pair of pants, now it was time to find boxers. He knew he a least two clean ones, but he knew he had to find them. He found a pair of black boxers after about ten minutes of more searching like a mad man. Slipping out of the white towel he had wrapped sitting low on his hips, he ran his hands over his tattoos, he gained about 5 new smiley faces in the time Gwen and he separated. Pulling on the clean boxers and jeans, he decided to go shirt less for now. He sprayed himself over with cologne and walked out into the club house. Looking at the clock on the wall it was now 10:00 AM. He was going to go crazy.

"Are you actually awake, not drinking, and not looking like your going to kill someone Killah?" He turned and his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of black and he looked at his old friend. "You finally going to see her huh?" He said knowingly. Happy looked over to where Tig was pouring a glass of whiskey. "Yeah, yeah I am." He said and looked at Tig. "What are you waiting for?" He questioned looking Happy in the eye. Happy didn't have an answer for that question. He turned back to the bar to where he was sipping a bottle of water.

Life seemed to come into play as he looked around the clubhouse. People were slowly coming to life. It was Sunday, finally, Happy has waited six long days to go home to her. She wanted to talk. He was terrified that she wanted to talk divorce. He didn't know if he would be able to keep himself from hurting her if that is what she wanted. He took a deep breath and ignored all the looks that everyone was giving him. He walked back into the room he has been staying and grabbed a black beater, lacing up his boots he walked past everyone and went out to his bike. It was going to take a little over an hour to get to her house, _their house. _

*********I'm Sorry I'm Bad*********

She was awake all night. She didn't know if he would actually show up. She was terrified. She has to make sure she looked good. She didn't know what kind of girls that he has been seeing while they were _separated_. She was soaking in the bath tub, surrounded by bubbles. She closes her eyes. She missed everything about him. She missed the way he would climb in behind her. The way his tattoos would make the water darken. She missed the way he smelled. Like cigarettes and gun powder. She loved that smell. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She promised herself she wouldn't meet him at the door when he knocked. The only smart thing that she did was change the locks. There was no way he was getting in unless she was ready for him.

Getting out of the bubble bath, she wrapped the plush pink towel around her small body. She was standing there in front of her closet trying in vain to decide what to wear. Does she dress sexy? Does she dress down? Does she wear sexy lingerie? Will he even want her? Shaking her head she walked away hoping for nothing more than him to still love her.

She finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight sequined top. She added a pair of black 6 inch pumps too. Now she had to wait. They decided that it was best to meet at noon. She was going to vomit. Deep down in her stomach she didn't want to do this any more. She decided to pass the time by going outside.

When Happy finally bought her dream home, he promised that there would be a tree, and he promised that he would hang a swing in the tree for her. She slowly made he way into the back yard. As she walked she looked at her flowers, all which have dried up and died in her depressed stage. She sat down on the old wooden swing held up by ropes, and began to lose her self in the emptiness that was her mind. She didn't even hear him pull up.

*********All We Need Is The Two Of Us*********

Happy never ever would forget the way home. There is nothing that would make him forget this. He finally made it to the front of the house. He sat there on his bike and looked up at the house. He was shaking. The big bad enforcer was shaking. He was terrified to see his wife. She was still his wife. She would never not be his wife.

He kicked the kickstand down on his bike, swung his leg over and took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. Now what does he do? Does he knock? Does he just walk in? Should he use his key? Ring the door bell? He chose to knock, he knocked hard. Harder then he meant too. It sounded like he wanted to break the door down. "Gwen?" He yelled his raspy voice begging her to answer. He waited thinking maybe she wasn't ready. She never was ready in time. There was no response. He sighed frustration and anger overcame him. He kicked the door hard. He flung open.

Marching inside he knew deep down this wasn't the way to get her back. "Gwen?" He yelled recieveing no response. Panic struck him. What if she was hurt? What if someone took her? The car was in the driveway, he knew she wouldn't walk somewhere. Walking into the kitched he spotted her through the window. She was outside sitting on the swing. He stood there for a long time. He watched the swing as it gently moved back and forth. Her blond hair shone brightly in the sun. Slipping on his sun glasses he approached the swing.

*********You Shook Me All Night Long*********

"Gwen?" He whispered softly as he approached the swing. Her head snapped back. She missed the way he said her name. It was like a dream. She couldn't tell how many times he had that dream. She stood slowly from the swing. "Happy?" She whispered walking over to where he stood. He nodded, like he was promising her that it really was him. "You came." She said and he nodded again. "You didn't think that I would?" He questioned. His anger getting the better of him. He watched as she retreated a few steps back. "Gwen, I'm sorry." He whispered as he took a few steps forward.

She just starred up at him. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was really here. He really was standing in front of her. He looked good. There was denying that. She wanted to jump him right there. Her hormones getting the better of her emotions. "Gwen, I have missed you so much." He said and took a step towards her again. He was treating her like a wounded animal. "Happy, I just, I can't believe you are here." She said and looked at him. She looked like he was going to cry. He hated when she cried.

"Please don't cry." He said and took another step towards her so he was standing directly in front of her. "I missed you too baby girl." He said quietly. A few tears escaped her eyes. She was going to ruin her make up. "Hey, don't cry I'm here, I don't want you to cry." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the embrace and stood there letting the tears fall. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." He said and pulled out of the embrace. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I am so sorry." He said and looked at her. She nodded her head. She knew that he was sorry. "I didn't want to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." He kept saying that, but she knew that, she knew he didn't mean to, but intentions aren't always as clear when it happens.

She looked up at him, "I know." She said and looked down. He looked down and her and then he noticed something, he wanted to kill himself right then and there, he hated himself.

*********This World Can't Tear Us Apart*********

"You took off your wedding ring." He said sounding hurt, she never hear him sound like that before. "Yeah, I did." She said and looked down at her hand. "It didn't feel right you know?" She said and looked up prepared for him to lunge at her. "I, I don't understand, but I guess I disserve this huh?" He said and looked up at her in her eyes. She nodded. "Would you like to come inside?" She said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Umm.." He started to say. She was going to kill him when she saw her front door. "I kind of, umm, I kicked the door in when you didn't answer." He said and looked at her. "You, what?" She said her voice raising. "I'm sorry, I will buy you a new door." He said and looked at her. "Why am I not surprised?" She questioned and turned and walked towards the house. He watched her as she walked towards the house, the playful swing in her hips was back and he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face.

She looked at him as she walked inside the door. "Would you like something to drink?" She questioned looking at him. He turned and looked at her. "Sure, what do you have?" He questioned looking at her. "Strawberry lemonade yesterday." She said and looked at him. He nodded wishing he had a beer but would never as her for one. She walked over to the cabinet and opened the door grabbing a cup she filled it with ice. She pulled the pitcher out of the fridge and he watched as she tried to pour it. Her hands were shaking so badly. It actually hurt him. "Why are you shaking?" He demanded. She looked over at him startled by his sudden outburst. "Gwen, why are you shaking?" He repeated again. "I'm sorry, I am just so nervous," She said and looked over at him. "Why baby?" He questioned walking over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here now, there is nothing to worry about." "Its not you that I am worried about." She whispered. "What are you worried about?" "You hurting me again." "I am never going to do that again Gwen." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. She wanted to push him away. She wanted him to leave her be. "Please, we both needed to see each other, we need to talk." He said and looked at her again. She nodded in agreement. She knew that he was right.

*********The One I Love I Hate*********

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to believe that everything could just pick up where they left off. She knew that wasn't going to happen. "Happy?" She said as she followed him into their living room. She took a seat on the chair and he chose the love seat. Watching him sit down, She remember when they made love on that love seat. It wasn't hard and rough like it sometimes is, it was slow sweet, and perfect. He looked over at the fireplace. There was the wedding picture. She looked perfect that day. Her white dress flowing down. His black tux fitting him better than any pair of jeans ever would.

"I missed you." She said following his gaze. "I missed you so much. There were so many times I wanted to beg you to come back to me. I went looking for you. I went and looked at that god damn club, and they wouldn't tell me anything, I traced you phone to a hotel room, I called and you didn't answer." He looked down and sighed. "I am sorry Gwen, I didn't want to face you, I still don't think I should be talking to you because I did you wrong. I was the one that hurt you, I protected you from so much shit, but I couldn't protect you from myself." He said and looked away.

There he was, Happy, one of the most feared man in SAMCRO and he was reduced to nothing around her. That is what this woman did to him. That is why he loved her. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless.

*********If Tomorrow Never Comes*********

The rest of the day was spent talking. They caught up. The best they could. She cried a lot, he felt like shit, but they were making progress. He was hopeful that she was going to ask him to stay the night with her, but the subject never came up. It was around 7:30 PM, when he decided that he was starving. She didn't offer to make him something and she didn't acknowledge the comment. "Did you want to go get something to eat?" He said and looked at her. "I am not really hungry." She said and looked over at him. Her beautiful blue eyes puffy. "Gwen, please let me take you to get something to eat." He said and looked at her. "What do you want me to do Hap?" She questioned and he looked at her. "I want you to go out and eat with me." He said and looked at her, she looked heart broken. "What do you want me to do?" He questioned her and looked at her. "I want you to make this right." She said and looked up at him. "How?" He questioned and looked over at her. Shaking her head she felt like it was useless. "You need to figure that out Happy." She said and looked at him. Standing up she walked over so she was in front of him. Even in her heels she only reached his chin. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him on the cheek. "Think about it." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and looked at her, "I guess that is my cue to leave huh?" He questioned and looked at her. She only nodded. He looked at her one last time as he walked out towards the door. He was going to fix this. He would do anything to fix this. "I love you." He said softly as he stood in the door way. He watched her head as she looked up at him. "I love you too Happy, please don't think I don't." She whispered and walked over to where he stood. "I need you to fix this." She said and looked at him. "I am willing to meet you half way, but I need you to get there first." She said and he nodded and walked out of the screen door. She watched as he mounted his bike and drive off. Wishing with ever fiber in her body that she invited him back in.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- For as long as this chapter is, I don't think that 5 REVIEWS is all the much to ask for… so five reviews for a new chapter.  
Thanks everyone who did review and add to their favorites.  
I do now own SOA or Happy, but I sure as hell wish I did..  
**DISCALIMER- THERE MILD SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER UNDER "TAKE ME DOWN TO THE LITTLE WHITE CHURCH." If it offends you, I am sorry, please skip that part.  
**Please review and enjoy,  
One last thing, if you want lemons (so to speak) let me know, I don't have a problem with them, and I can do it I just have to change the rating, let me know what guys are thinking.  
ENJOY AND REVIEW.

* * *

"You are back early." Bobby said as he watched Happy walk into the club house. Happy chose not to answer him. He did not feel like it was worth it. "How'd it go Killah?" Tig asked as Happy walked past him in the hall way. Still choosing to ignore him he walked into his small dorm room and slammed the door so hard the walls shook. She wanted him to fix it. She wanted him to meet her half way. He hadn't any idea how to possibly do that. She was asking him a lot. He flopped back down on the bed, and he knew that there was going to be a hell of a few days ahead of him. He would figure it out.

Pulling out his cell phone he chose to text Gwen. Maybe she would lead him to water. Give some kind of hint. Anything. He was clueless. He started hitting buttons on his cell trying to put all the words into a text message. _Gwen, I really want to work this though, please help me out here, how can I fix this?_ He sent it. Here he goes, big bad enforce reduced to nothing when it comes to this woman.

There was a knock at his dorm room door. He didn't want to open it but he knew that he had to. He opened the door and there stood Clay. "What's up man?" He asked and looked at the president. "I need you for some stuff, you good to go?" Clay asked looked at his enforcer. "Yeah, no questions." Happy nodded and followed Clay off.

Clay gave him orders to take Tig and Opie and visit an old friend. In other words Clay needed Happy to kill someone for him. Just as they were about to take off, his cell phone went off. It was a text message from Gwen. _How about you start by fixing my front door._ He was grinning like a mad man the entire time.

*********I'm A Sinner, I'm A Saint*********

She missed him already. She was doing so good with him being gone. She didn't know how to maintain her excitement when she received his text message. She ran her small hands over her face and waited for what she could possibly answer him. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. If she wanted to make this easy on him, he would of stayed with her tonight. So she told him to fix her door. That was the first thing she wanted him to do. She shut the screen door tight and went upstairs. She laid down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep.

She didn't hear the bikes pull up, she didn't hear the front door open slowly. She didn't hear the heavy boots on her wooden floors. She did however react when she heard her name being whispered.

*********I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now*********

"Well, lets head back and have a beer Killah, my treat." Tig said clapping Happy on the shoulder. He turned his eyes towards Tig, he didn't want to go back just yet. "Can we stop somewhere first?" He questioned the two men who looked over at him slightly hopeful. They both nodded and followed Happy towards his bike.

Pulling into a residential neighborhood, Opie and Tig looked at him confused. Tig and Opie have never met Gwen, they have heard a lot about her, but never even saw a picture of her. Pulling up to a two story home, there was a white picket fence surrounding it. Flowers stood out on the front yard. Tig and Opie turned and looked at Happy. He had the possessed look in his eyes again. Jumping off the bike, he looked at the two of them. "You coming?" He questioned and they followed. He walked over to the screen door and yanked.

With out so much as a bang, he pulled the old screen door right off the hinges. He walked inside and looked around. The first thing that he did was walk into the living room. Tig close behind him. The first thing that came to both his and Opie's vision was the wedding picture. "This is you, in a tux." Tig said a little dumbfounded. "Holy shit." Opie said and laughed. Happy looked around a few more times and walked up towards the steps.

He walked up the stairs the boots hitting the hard wood floor hard. "What are you doing?" Tig hissed and looked over at his brother. Opie looked a little worried. He knew that Tig was capable of a lot of things, but he wasn't sure if Happy was going to kill his wife, ex-wife, what ever she was. "What are you doing?" Opie whispered as they came to a stop outside a bedroom. Happy pushed the door open slowly and the three of them looked inside. "What is going on?" Tig hissed and they looked inside to where Gwen was fast asleep. She was snuggled down in the covers and her golden hair shown in the moon light. "What is going down?" Opie asked debating what they were doing. Happy took a few steps inside the room and placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook. "Gwen?" He whispered.

*********Overuse I Love You*********

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up as her vision was slightly blury. "Happy?" She said still half asleep. The men in the door way watched as realization dawned on her face. "Happy?" She snapped and looked over in the door way. Her eyes widened. They were way more scary than the boys in Tacoma. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked harshly. "I just wanted to say that Tig," He said and pointed to the man with crazy hair, "And I will be here tomorrow afternoon to fix the front door." He said. She looked at him like he has lost him mind. "So you have to come tell me that at 2:30 in the damn morning?" She snapped. Throwing the covers off she jumped out of bed.

This was the first time that the men were able to see just how tiny that she really was. "What is going on?" She said and ran her hand over her face. "You need to leave now." She said quetly. "No, I am going to stay on the sofa downstairs." He said and looked her in the eye. Tig and Opie stood awkwardly in the door way. They have never seen him this way before. He was almost normal. Calm, and happy. "You honestly think that after all of this, I am going to let you stay in this house?" She said angerly. "Well yes. It's not like you have much choice, I own this house." He said with a smirk. "Whatever." She snapped and turned towards the door way.

"Get out!" She yelled and turned on her heel and climbed back into bed.

*********Take Me Down To The Little White Church*********

Happy showed the guys out and had them tell Clay what he was going. Told Tig to be back by two the next day, and then he watched as they rode off. "What is going on?" Gwen's neighbor asked walking across the street. He never really like the family. It was a husband his wife and their twin daughters, what ever their names are, they were nosy and the husband was an ass. "Your back?" He said and looked at happy. Trying to ignor the idiot Happy tuned to walk inside. "How long are you back for this time before you fuck her over?" He questioned with a smirk. It took everything he hand in him not to kill this idiot man. One of these days, he would get to do it. He couldn't wait for that day.

He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it to his lips. He stood on the front porch smoking. He sighed. Tomorrow he was going to fix the door with Tig, and then he was going to go back into Charming and maybe talk to Gemma, she might have some advice on what to do. Tomorrow he was going to have to be back to his old ways. He couldn't keep regressing into the man Gwen feel in love with. If this was going to work out, then she was going to see that this is him, and she has to take him for what he is.

He took his last drag on his cigarette and walked back into the house. He heard the water running and knew that Gwen was getting in the tub. She always would take a bubble bath when she couldn't sleep. He made up his mind and right then and there he was going to go and join her. He walked up the stairs slowly. He made it to the top of the stairs and went into her/_their _bedroom. Inside the bathroom was still dark but there was the light flicker of candles. He smiled and remember how she loved to take a bath with the candles. She loved when he would make love to her in the candle light. Slow and soft, everything he would never do with a slutty crow eater, he would do to her.

"Gwen?" He whispered into the bathroom. She didn't respond. He walked in slowly and kicked off his boots. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him pull off his shirt and slip out of his pants. "Joining you." He said softly. She turned her head so she wasn't looking. She wasn't ready to have sex with him. She didn't know if she even wanted him in there with her. He watched her face as she turned and faced the other side of the bathroom. He slipped out of her boxers. She scooted forward so he would have room for him to join her. He placed his foot in and sank down next to her. He placed his arms right next to her own and pulled her back gently. He was instantly hard and she knew it. Closing her eyes, she didn't want to know that he wanted her. It made her so happy to know that he wanted her more than anything. "Gwen?" He whispered in her ear, as his hands sunk down in the water wrapping around her small waist. "What?" She said back it coming out harsher than she meant for it. "What is wrong?" She said quietly. He pulled her back into him, he wished he could control himself around her. He soft skin, the way the fit so perfectly, his eyes darkened with lust. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too, but not quite yet.

She placed her head on his shoulder, and lifted her eyes to meet his own. "I have missed this." He said quetly. She nodded, she did too.

They sat there until most of the bubbles dissapered and the water was cold. "What does this mean?" He said quietly. "It means that you need to close your eyes so I can get out." She said with a smile. He laughed loudly. The want and need so evident in every word he spoke. His voice was think with need and want. Raspy and full of lust. "Gwen?" He said turning to meet her naked body and she turned to grab a towel. He hasn't felt this hard in a long time. "I want you so badly, you haven't the slightest clue what you are doing to me." He said and he could tear his eyes away from her body. "It doesn't matter." She said and wrapped the towel around her body. "I don't want the same thing you do." She said and walked into the bed room. He watched her walk away he knew what she was doing, she was teasing him. She wanted him. He knew it, he could smell it over the secnt of the rose candles.

*********There's A Devil Waiting Outside Your Door*********

She knew what was taking him so long and a smile came to her lips. She put on a clean white camie and a pair of white booty shots. If he thought he was going to get her back this easily he was sadly mistaken. She knew that she could only deny him this so long, and she knew that she couldn't deny herself. She was standing looking outside the window when he came back out. He was on his cell phone. "Yeah, I will be in tomorrow night. Yes, I do, No, Yes I need to speak to her, I understand, thanks man." He hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" He snapped looked over at where she stood. He couldn't help but feel the tent in his boxers. She was going to be the death of him. She knew it too. She loved it. "What do you mean?" She asked and tunred to see him sitting on the bed. He looked hesitant for a second. "Has there been other men in this bed?" He asked quietly. She looked at him hesitantly. "Yes." She whispered. His eyes closed and he cleanched his fist. "Did he fuck you like I do?" He asked quietly. "Well, I wouldn't know, I didn't have sex with him, I couldn't go through with it." She said and looked away. "I wanted to, but I couldn't hurt you like that." She whispered. He nodded. He hated himself right now. "Good to know." He said. He couldn't help but feel happy, he was the only guy she will ever be with.

"Who called you?" She asked quietly. "That was Clay, he said they needed me to be in tomorrow, after Tig and I fix the front door." He said and looked at her. "Why aren't you working?" He questioned and looked at her. "I can't be around kids, they let me go, said I was too depressed to work, but they want me back next year." He bobbed his head up and down. "That's good." He said and smiled. She nodded and looked at the clock it was five in the morning. "We need to sleep." He said and she nodded again. "You can take the bed, I will stay here downstairs." She said quetly. He shook his head. "We both will fit in the bed, I will be good." He said and watched as she hesitenly nodded. She climbed into the bed next to him and sighed. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, but he knew that she wouldn't want that. They laied there for a few minutes before he couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened and then relaxed into his chest. "I love you." He said quietly into her ear. She smiled and said it back and drifeted off to sleep.

*********Shot Through The Heart and Your To Blame, Darling You Give Love A Bad Name*********

She woke up at noon. She was still in the same position that she feel asleep in. Wrapped up safe in his arms. "Hap?" She whispered. He snored loudly. She laughed, she knew that he was awake and pretending to be asleep. "Good Morning." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and slowly sat up. "I am going to get dressed, what time is your friend coming over?" She whispered. "In about two hours, just enough time for me to run to the store and get new doors." He said and looked over at her. "How are you going to bring home two doors on your bike?" She asked looking at him. "Well, I was going to take your car." He said and looked at her. She laughed loudly. "You aren't taking my car anywhere." she said and stood up walking over to the closet. "Then come with me." He said and looked at her. "Fine. Let me get ready." She said quietly.

She walked over to her closet and opened it, "I never threw out your clothes, they are still in the dresser if you want something clean to wear." She said quietly. She grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black tank top. Grabbing her Jessica Simpson heels that were red she walked into the bathroom. She got dressed and did her hair, after she finished her hair she did her make up, and walked out. He was pulling on his boots. He was in a light denim jeans and a white beater. "You look amazing." He said quietly. "Thanks, so do you." She said and followed him down the stairs. "We have thirty minutes before its two." She said and laughed. "It's ok." Happy said and nodded to her. She grabbed her Coach purse and walked outside. He followed her and got in the passenger seat of her car. Together they road to the hardware store that was twenty minutes away. When they arrived, they went inside and Gwen chose a new white door and matching screen door. "For what this cost, it better not get kicked down." She muttered as happy put in in the trunk. "I won't if you give me a key." He said and looked at her. "I don't think that I am ready to give you a key yet." She said and sighed. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she still didn't think that she was ready for him to come and go yet.

*********Welcome To My Life*********

When they pulled into the driveway, the first thing he noticed was all the bikes. "What's going on?" She whispered cutting the engine. "Happy what the fuck?" She said her anger getting the best of her. They were making such progress, he didn't want to throw all the member of his new charter at her. "I don't know." He said and got out of the car. "What the shit?" He sanpped looking at Clay. "Well since you seemed to be so obsessed with coming out here, we thought that we all would come check it out Killah." He said. Happy wasn't sure if he was being an ass hole or if her seriously meant no harm. "What ever." He snapped. Gwen climbed out of the car and looked at all the men in front of her. She recognized the two from last night but other than that she didn't know who the others were. "Happy, get the shit out of the car." She snapped and walked towards the house. She turned and looked at him. He knew the look she was giving him. He motioned for the prospect to grab the door and shut the trunk. He folowed her into the house. "Fix the god damn door, and get the fuck out." She snapped and looked at him. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What." He said in shock. "Gwen you can't believe that I wanted all these people to be here." He said and looked at her. She was hurt. All she wanted was to fix this, but they can't fix it when he has to keep up the repuation that the club had for him. They both knew it. He sighed and walked the opposite direction. "It only came with one key." She heard someone say. She took a deep breath. She walked up to the person who said it, and held out her hand. "That's because there is only one person who needs a key." She said and watched as he dropped it in her hand. She turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen and out the back door toward the old swing that was hung in the tree. Shaking her head she sat down. In the distance Happy watched as she sat on the swing. Everything that workd for last night. All the progress they had made, he realized that his brothers just made that regress about ten steps back. Happy was pissed, Gwen was hurt, and his brothers didn't have the slightest clue what they caused.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you all who reviewed. I love you guys. Same as last time, 5 reviews for a new chapter. I do not own SOA or Happy but I sure as hell wish I did.

Please REVIEW AND ENJOY.

**Disclaimer- THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ AND SKIP, I WILL NOT BE MAD.**

**

* * *

**"To the left, the fucking left, my left you idiot!" Tig was yelling at the poor prospect. They have been there over three hours trying to hang the door. Clay sat on the porch swing watching. Jax walked into the kitchen and looked out the window. He noticed where Gwen was sitting out on the swing. She looked like she was hurting. "What are you doing?" Opie asked coming up behind him. Happy had disappeared upstairs. "What is going on?" Jax asked and looked behind him to where his best friend stood. "Last night we stopped here and he was acting like a man possessed. Then he sees her and its like nothing, he is happy, calm, it was really weird." Opie said. Just as he finished his sentence, they heard Happy walking down the stairs. "What is going on?" He asked and looked at where the two stood in the kitchen.

"What is going on?" He repeated. "What happened, last night you two seemed to be doing ok." Opie said and looked at his friend. He felt for him. He knew what it was like to lose his wife. He knew how badly Happy was hurting. "We were, but she doesn't really like when people show up like this, we are trying to fix shit, and we can't with every one here." He said and shook his head. "What the fuck ever." He muttered and walked off. Opie and Jax took one last glance outside where she was sitting swinging back and forth. Opie turned and followed Happy back to where the door was being hung. Hearing Happy finally yell that he will do it himself, and that everyone should just leave. Jax took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door and followed the walked down path up to where the swing was. Gwen turned and looked at him as he approached. "Can I help you?" She asked confused. Jax took a breath and smiled the best he could. "I'm Jax." He said and held his hand out.

*********The Best Damn Thing That Your Eye's Have Even Seen*********

"Gwen." she said and took his hand. "So your Happy's wife?" He said and looked down at where she sat. He knew that she had been crying. "I don't know." She said and shrugged her small shoulders. "Do you want to be his wife?" Jax asked looking at her. She raised her eyebrows. "I don't know." "Well, you better figure it out soon, don't think he is going to be sticking around much longer." He said and walked away. Gwen stood there in shock, who the hell did he think that he was. She stood up and followed him back down the path towards her house.

What did he mean that he wasn't going to be around much longer. Did he have other girls on the side still? Was he ever going to change his ways? Gwen was no stranger to confusion and he said she said bullshit, but she was a stranger to curiosity. Happy must be feared among the group of men. "You are still here?" She questioned looking at Happy and all the other men, her aviator sunglasses perched on her nose. "I am trying to finish." Happy muttered to her. "Well, just let it go, its fine." She said and looked at the half hung door. "I am not leaving you here like this." Happy said and looked at her. "I am being nice, I am trying, you remembered what I said to you?" She questioned and looked up at him. He nodded, "Well get the fuck off my property, and go do it." She said and kicked the small step ladder out from under him. He fell flat on his feel. Gritting his teeth he turned and nodded. The men started to walk away. Happy stood there for a second and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. She felt his hands as they rubbed across her ass. Shaking her head she broke the hug and watched as he walked away. They were finally leaving.

She watched as they pulled away and left. Shaking her head, she set the small step ladder up and grabbed the screw driver. She was going to fix the door herself. It took about three more hours, it was dark by now. She took the old doors out to the garbage can, and she walked back to the house. She reached into her pocket and confusion washed over her. Where was the key at? Did she lose the only key she had to her house? What happened?

*********There's A Yellow Brick Road That We Follow Back Home*********

Shaking his head he climbed off his bike. Happy was pissed and everyone knew it. They were doing everything they could to stay out of his path. "What you doing back here?" Gemma asked when she saw Happy stalk inside. "She told me to leave again." He muttered grabbing a bottle of Jack from behind the bar and taking a large swig of it. "You listened?" She questioned. He looked up at her. "I am here aren't I?" He snapped and turned to walk away. Gemma reached out and grabbed his arm. "Listen, leave, get the fuck out of here and go home, take a few days, if the club needs you, we will call you on the prepaid." She sand as Clay came up behind him. "That was our bad man, you've done a lot for this club. Go, if we need you, you will know it." He said. Happy looked like he was debating on if he wanted to go or stay. Leaving won and he was walking back out of the door.

Getting on his bike he road fast. He knew that she didn't know what kind of person that he was when she wasn't around. She loved him before he knew the club. She loved him before he got his fist smiley face tattooed. She loved him when he made his first kill, and she still loved him after he broke her heart. He wanted to do something nice for her, but he didn't know what he could do to make it up to her. He was curious if she was still on the pill. Did she stop taking it? She he stop and buy condoms. He had one in his wallet, but what if he needed more? Why was sex the only thing on his mind? Is he losing it, obiously. Did he care, well not so much. He had to meet her half way and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. He was going to fix what he broke. There was just a few things he had to do in the mean time.

_**Fix what he broke; her heart.**_

_**Make sure she gets her job back, she was too good at it to not be doing it.**_

_**Get her to put back the wedding ring he dropped 10,000 on because she had to have the best.**_

_**Make love to his wife.**_

Happy knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure what order he was going to get them done in. He pulled up to the house and noticed her shadow upstairs in the window. She was losing her mind and when she heard him pull up she wished so badly that she could run out there and jump in his arms. No matter how many times she told her self that he hurt her, she wanted him. She wanted to feel him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to feel his finger explore his body, she wanted to feel the way that that her heart raced when he whispered in her ear.

*********Twister On The Floor, What Do You Say?*********

He walked up to the door and used the key, opening the door he walked into the house. "Gwen?" He called as he walked inside. "Upstairs." She answered. She answered him, that is a good thing. He walked up the stairs breathing hard. He remembered when the first moved in the countless times he would carry her up to their bed. Lips only leaving the others when he pulled her shirt off, or when he dropped her down on the bed. He remembered what it felt like when her small legs wrapped around his waist. When her skin touched his own. He missed her so badly. He wanted her more than anything.

By the time he reached the bedroom he was rock hard. He wanted her more than anything. He opened the door slowly and the moon light from the window shone inside. She was sitting at her vanity and had her jewelry box opened. She was holding the wedding ring in her hand. He walked over slowly behind her. "You gonna put that back on baby?" He whispered slowly into her ear. She looked at him through the mirror. "What does it mean to you if I do?" She said and looked back down at it. He wasn't sure how long she hadn't been wearing it. She knew that she always felt naked without the ring on. "Gwen, it means everything to me, that way they know your mine, you are mine and no one else's. He said and looked at her. "I just feel too hurt right now." She said and he looked over at where he was behind her. She scooted the chair out slowly and set the ring down. She stood and looked up at him. "God I just want to go back in time and pretend I never came home." She muttered and went to step past him. He moved and stopped her. "Gwen, I am so sorry, I don't know if I can make this right, baby you want me to meet you half way, I will, I will do what ever you want me to do." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "I am willing to do what ever it takes." He said and kissed her on the head. "I know Hap, I know." She said and looked at him. "You have to help me out Gwen." He kept saying that over and over as he held her in his arms. "What do you need me to do baby?" He whispered in her ear.

That was a loaded questioned. There were so many thing that she wanted him to do, so many things. _Take my clothes off and fuck me till I can't walk. Drop your pants and take me on the floor. Carry me over to the bed lay me down and make love to me…_ "What do you want to do?" She asked and looked at him. He smirked as his eyes darkened. To him, that was just as loaded of a question. "Gwen," His voice was thick with need. She stiffened and she knew what he wanted. Was she ready? Can she just give into him like this? What if she is just another one night? What is there that she can do? How is she going to make this right if she sleeps with him. His eyes met her own as he leaned down to come closer. His lips met her own and he felt like flames lit from his head clear down to his toes. She felt like everything that her heart was telling her was wrong. This is right, this is where she needs to be.

*********That Boy Is Like A Disease*********

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close never breaking the kiss. Kissing her was everything that he missed. His many countless dreams couldn't even compare to the way she kissed. Her hands were gripping his beater for dear life. He gently ran his tongue over her lips she was into the kiss she was throwing away all her intentions of taking this slow out of the window. Her lips gently parted and his tongue battled her own for domanance. She moaned in the kiss, she couldn't help it. He took the moan as encuragement. He moved his arms from her waist and moved them down and in one swift movement hand her up in the air. Her legs wrapped around his body. Taking his arm he knocked down everything that sat on her vanity. Perfume and makeup spilling on the wooden floors, he sat her down. Her legs wrapped tightly around him. His hands moved from her back and tingled in her hair. Her head gently rolled back as he moved his lips from her own and moved to her neck. She gasped loudly. "Happy." She moaned. He took this as more encuragement. His lips found their way down towards her collar bone. She moaned loudly. Her hands started to moved down towards his waist. Her small hands gripped his belt and started to undo it as his hands found their way to her breasts. "Gwen" He moaned. She was about to undo his belt buckle, when she felt his pants vibrate. He removed his lips from her neck. "What the fuck?" He muttered and reached inside his pocket. "What?" He snapped into the phone.

*********Pick A Side And Place The Blame*********

"You've got to be kidding me? Fine, I understand, I will leave now." He said into the phone. Gwen looked up at him and shook her head. She needs to go to church. Something anything to make her remember the promise of not giving into him. She couldn't believe that she just did that. It almost went to far. "Gwen," He started to say and looked down at her. She looked up at him with big eyes. "Oh Gwen, I am sorry." He said and sighed. "I am not mad." She said and smiled. "Go they need you, I will be fine." She said and forced a smile on her face. "I am sorry." He said and smiled. She looked up at him. "Gwen, can I come back?" He asked looking at her. Her eyes never left his own, "Yeah." She whispered and smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her one last kiss and turned to leave. "Happy?" She called hurrying down the stairs after him. He stopped at the front door and looked at her. "Stay safe." She called out after him and smiled. "Always baby." He called over his bike as he rode into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Gwen. Thank you all for the reviews, five more for a new update. Please let me know what your thinking. I love getting your feed back. I love the way this is pulling together and I hope you all are too.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

She needed a hobby, something, anything. She was sitting at the kitchen table, and she was attempting to build a puzzle. She has been building this puzzle for about two weeks now. It has been exactly two weeks today that Happy left that night and didn't come back. She has received a text message here and there stating that he was fine, just really busy. She didn't know what he was busy doing, but she didn't want to know. Two weeks is a long time. When she wasn't sitting at the table, she was standing in front of the window waiting for him to pull up. She was slowly slipping back into the way she used to be, they way things were before he messed up.

She has been trying to figure out a way to build this damn puzzle. The box says 500 pieces. She swears that it is more like five million. Puzzles suck. Period, but they sure can help pass the time. She needed a real hobby. She tried to shop, and that didn't really help too much. Then she tried to go on a picnic out in the park yesterday, she packed a small wicker basket filling it with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a red plaid blanket, and some raspberry lemonade, needless to say, she only made it to the parking area when she turned around, not wanting to picnic alone. She was almost at the point that she wanted to meet the other Old Ladies. Maybe she could find a friend in one of them. When Happy was in Tacoma, she was their princess. No other member had an Old Lady. She stood her own with strippers and sluts and came out on top. She rarely would show her face, but when she did, they all treated her with respect, the respect that she desperately wished these others would learn.

She was sitting at the table, and it was starting to get dark. Running her hands over her face she stood up and walked over to the fridge, when she opened it, she realized that she was out of food, well not totally out, but didn't have anything that was worth eating. She groaned loudly. She knew that she was going to have to go to the grocery store. She walked away from the puzzle that was driving her nuts and walked up to the bedroom. She was wearing extremely tight yoga pants and a pink camie. She pulled on a white zip up short sleeved hoodie, and walked back down the stairs. She grabbed her cell phone and keys and headed out to her car. Getting in the car she was ready to leave.

*********I'm Terrified, But I'm Not Leaving*********

He was getting antsy. Everyone could tell, and they all felt the same way. It has been two long weeks that Happy and Tig were staking out the Irish. Chibs was worried about his daughter and his wife, ex-wife, Happy couldn't be too sure. They needed to keep an eye on them because they were messing with the guns again. Happy was feeling a little trigger happy recently and Tig worried he would blow their clover. He knew that he wanted to be with his wife and he knew that he wanted to work on making things right, but he thought this is the best way, for her to see that the club will always be top priority.

He hasn't tried to text her yet today. He wasn't sure what he should say. He knows that when she left, they left on good terms, but right now, they were hanging on my threads. He took out his phone and looked out of the van window. He sent her a simple hello, just to see if she would answer him. Now it was time to wait. He didn't know what she was up to, or what she was doing. He just hated waiting on her to text him back.

"Looking at it isn't going to make her answer any faster." Tig mused looked over at his friend as he looked like he was slowly losing his mind. "Fucking women, they do that shit to us huh?" He said and looked at Happy trying to calm his trigger happy mind. "Yeah, they fuck with your head." He said after a few minutes. "What is going with you two brother?" Tig didn't want to over step any boundaries with his brother, he wasn't one to ask these kinds of questions, but according to Clay he had to get him away from that woman as long as possible, and then to find out where they stand. Clay was starting to worry his **Killah** was going soft. He seemed to be the only one who thought that.

Happy looked over at where Tig sat. "What yah mean?" He questioned. If there was one thing that Happy was, it was private. He would never talk about his sex life with his wife, he would never talk about what happened on a run, he didn't talk about his mother when she was dying, and he didn't tell anyone when she did. Happy didn't need anyone worrying about him, he didn't want anyone to worry about him. He was a big boy, he could handle his life, wife, and drama. Now here sat his so called brother, someone he was very close with, someone who helped him though this shit with Gwen, and he was basically calling him out on his shit. "What I mean is, where do you and the Old Lady stand?" He said and looked back out the front windshield. What is with people asking him such loaded questions. He knew where he stood on the situation. He knew where he and Gwen were, at least he thought that he did. Happy opened his mouth to answer, but decided against it. "None of your god damn business." He snapped and looked over to where the target that they were after stood. He was finally alone. Happy knew this was the only chance they were going to get. "Lets go." He said and opened the door gun in hand.

*********In The Dark, You Can't See Shiny Cars*********

She was carrying the groceries inside. She hated doing this kind of labor. That is why she got married. She wanted to be taken care of. That is all that she really wanted. She has been thinking long and hard about asking Happy to move back in. She knew that if she did, he would think that everything was ok, and everything was better, but it wasn't. She was thinking that she would ask him to move in and maybe take some marriage counseling classes. If he really wanted to fix what he messed up, he would. She grabbed the last can of corn out of the bag and put it away in the pantry cupboard. She revived a text message when she was on her way to the grocery story they she forgot to answer, she didn't trust herself to text and drive. That was a little too complicated. Sending a text back she walked upstairs and was going to get a shower she can just call it a night.

She walked up to the bathroom that connected to her bed room. She started to take off the hoodie, and then she took off her camie and pants. She turned on the water and pulled off her bra and panties and climbed in. She was going to relax. That is what she really wanted. Just to let the water relax her aching muscles. She stood there and started to wash her hair. She was zoned out. Didn't hear the shower door open. She felt strong arms wrap around her. She gasped, not sure what was going on. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear. She felt his hands slide down and wait come to rest on her hips. She leaned back into him. "I missed you too." She said and reached her hands back up to her hair. She turned and looked at him. She wasn't feeling shy tonight. "I didn't hear you." She said and looked at him as she leaned her head back under the water to wash the soap out.

He looked down at her and took deep breaths. He was trying to clam his nerves. He wanted to be with her and hold her. "Gwen, baby, I have missed you so much." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his body. "Hap, come on let me finish getting a shower." She laughed. He smirked and looked down at her. "Why do you want to get clean so badly?" He said and brought his mouth down to her ear. "I bet you wont stay clean." He whispered into her ear. She gasped loudly. "Hap." She groaned. He was going to push her tonight, she couldn't faultier.

*********Dirty Girl Getting Down, Dance With Guys From Out Of Town*********

Stepping out of the shower, Gwen wrapped her pink towel around her body. She looked at where Happy copied the motion and wrapped a black towel around his waist. "How did you get here?" She questioned and looked at him. "I had Tig drop me off, I called Clay and told him after the shit I just did, I will be back on Sunday." Gwen nodded at him. "You just assumed that I wanted you here?" She questioned as she combed through her hair. "Yeah, you told me you did." He said and she smiled. "You are something else." She said and smiled. "You know what I miss the most?" Happy questioned following her to where she was walking over to her closet. "What?" She said and dropped her towel and grabbed a pair of pink lace booty shorts and a white camie. She turned and saw him standing there in his boxers with a smile. "What do you miss the most?" She questioned and smiled.

He walked over to her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She squealed and laughed. "When we would curl up on the sofa and watch a movie." He said and looked into her eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you know what I miss the most about you?" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her up. "What is that?" He questioned and looked at her. She smiled and looked at him. "You being here ever day." She said and he looked into her eyes. "I see, and how can I fix that?" He questioned and looked at her. "I think that you should well, um." Gwen was stuttering around what she wanted to say. He looked into her eyes. "Gwen, would it be easier for us to you know see each other if I moved in?" He asked and she smiled. "I want you to move in." She said and he grinned really big. "You want me to come back home huh baby?" He whispered and looked into her eyes, "Yes." She whispered and he grinned. "Thank you baby." He said and pressed his lips to her own.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to the club house and I can get my bike and my shit." He said as he walked down the stairs Gwen wrapped around his waist. He was doing this blind, he didn't want to take his eyes off her own. He didn't know if this was a dream or not, but if it was, he didn't want to wake up anytime soon. "You know that this is what I want baby." She said and smiled. Finally reaching where the sofa was he set her down. "There are ground rules if you move back in." She said and looked at him. He nodded, "Same as last time?" He questioned. She nodded, "That and basically, no girls step foot in this house, I am not kidding Hap, if one does I swear to you, I am gone, and I will not look back." She said and he looked down and nodded. "I don't want those people just showing up at random either." She said and he nodded again. "Anything else?" He questioned. "Yeah, just because you are moving in here with me doesn't mean that we are going to have sex right away." She snapped. "Gwenie, Chill, I know." He said and laughed.

*********Good Girls Wanna Get Down With The Gangster*********

"Are they going to be ok with you coming back home?" She questioned and looked at him. "They don't have a choice Gwen, I will go nomad anything to be able to come home to you and not Tig having drunken sex in my bed." He said and laughed. She looked at him and smiled. "Tell me about them." She said and set her legs around across his lap took his hand in her own. "What do you want to know?" He asked. "Tell me about them, who should I stay away from? Who is harmless? What the shit is with that Jax person?" She said and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows. He hated talking about his brothers with her, "Well, I guess Clay, he was the one who was smoking a cigar, he is the president, he is ok, I don't really have an opinion about him." She nodded. "Jax is his step son, they went through some shit, but they are working on getting along better now." She nodded. "Tig is the one that was here that night, he is the one I am closest with." She nodded. "Opie was here too, he lost his wife in a drive by, he is with some porn star now," "Really?" She said and laughed. "Didn't see that one coming." Happy went though the rest of the MC members and Gwen sat there and listened eyes wide with interest.

"So, what movie did you want to watch?" He said and looked at her. "Wait I want to know one more thing, I know that we don't ever talk club business, I know that, but Hap, they seem to be very, I don't almost afraid of you…" She trail off and shifted herself into his lap. "Hap," She said and looked into his eyes, please, I just want to know, what do you do for this club?" She said and looked at him. He sighed loudly, and looked at her. "Gwen, I am the one the call when they have a job they don't want to do." He said and his eyes dropped down. "Don't look away from me." She said and smiled. He looked back into her eyes. "Hey, listen." She said and her small hands cupped his face, "I love you, all that matters is you leave your baggage at the door." She said and leaned down to kiss him. He looked up and smiled. "And that's why I love you." He said and smiled.

"So tomorrow, we go and get my shit?" He asked and laughed when she tilted her head sideways. "Yeah, tomorrow we get your shit." She confirmed. "Gwen," He groaned as she stood up. "What's up?" She smiled and turned and walked away. "What are you doing?" He questioned. "Going to bed, you coming?" She questioned as she walked away. He smiled and followed her up to the room. Climbing in bed she gave him a kiss goodnight and felt as his arms wrapped around her. "I love you." She whispered and let sleep overtake her. Tomorrow she was going to make a big step. Tomorrow she was going to let him back in. Tomorrow she was going to go to the club, a place she didn't want to go to, and she was going to help him pack his shit and he was coming home. Maybe this was the only way they were going to fix things. "Gwen?" He whispered. She was half asleep and felt him get off the bed. She opened her eyes and saw the glow of the clock it was three AM. "Humm?" She mumbled. "Gwen baby wake up." He said and shook her. "What's going on?" she said as he turned on the over head light. "Baby," he said and walked over to where she was. She shifted and sat up slightly. "What's wrong Hap?" She said and rubbed her eyes. "Gwen, I have been up all night I can't sleep." He said and she looked at him and rubbed her eyes again. "Baby, please, put your ring back on, please," He said and she looked at him. She was still semi asleep, but she knew what he wanted. "baby, please." He was pleading with her and she felt bad for him. "What is wrong baby?" He said when he realized that she wasn't answering. "I am moving back in tomorrow, why won't you put it on?" He questioned and looked at her. He looked like he was close to tears. Finally he realized what she wanted. "Well, you gotta put it on my finger." She said and looked at him again. He smiled, his face lit with the smile. "You put that ring on my finger _**Killah**_ and I am yours, and I am not going to sit back and say what happens on a run stays on a run, you put that on me, and I am the only pussy you come home to." She said and looked at him. He smiled. "You know it baby." He said sliding the ring on her finger. He kissed her lips. "Hap?" She said and looked at him. "Yes baby?" He questioned. "Turn the light off and go to fucking sleep!" She said and laid down.

*********It's Just Another War, Just Another Family Torn*********

"Gwen?" He called when he woke up the next day. He looked around and she wasn't in bed. He looked over at the clock and it was noon. He watched as she walked out of the bathroom, she was dressed in a retro blue dress with white polka dots, and she had her blond hair curled around her face with a blue ribbon in it, she was wearing white peep toe pumps. "You look beautiful." He said and smiled. He said and climbed out of bed and walked over to where she stood. "Get dressed Hap, Charming is about a thirty minute drive and we have a long day ahead of us." She said. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich for lunch?" She asked and looked at where he stood. Her eyes traveling down his body to where he stood with a tent in his boxers. She bit her lip gently. "Gwen?" He said and her eyes snapped up to where he stood. "You have a lot more smiley faces." She said and frowned slightly. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hurry up Hap." She said and walked away. Happy watched as Gwen walked away the diamond in her ring shining as it caught the sun light. He smiled as he watched her walk away. He loved her, and he was finally coming home. He just hoped when the got to the club house things stayed smooth. He wanted her to see his brothers the way he saw them, and he wanted them to see her, to see that this is his wife and he loves her, and if he is going to make it in the Mother Charter, they have to accept her for who she is, and they have to like her. Happy pulled up a pair of jeans and shrugged on a black tee, pulling his cut over his shirt he smiled. Things were starting to feel normal, he just hoped to every god possible, that things would stay like this, he loved knowing that he had her to come home to.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen. Thank you all for the reviews. You guys rock. Please review for a new chapter. Same as usual, FIVE REVIEWS for a new chapter. I don't think that is too much to ask for as long as this update is. There are a few glimps into their past in here. Also if you guys want to know more about their past, let me know, I can work that into the next chapter.

This chapter is more of a filler than anything, next one things get spicy promise. Lets see some reivews and tomorrow I will post it. I just watched a trailer for the new season, I am super excited. Looks like Happy has a bigger role this season. YAY!

Anyway, REVIEW, and ENJOY!

* * *

"I am going to drive." Happy said snatching the keys to Gwen's car out of her hands. "I don't know Hap." She said and looked at him. "Why not?" "This is my car, not your bike." "You never asked to drive the bike." Gwen snorted. "You would of said no." "Well yeah, but I still am driving, you don't know where the club house is." Gwen had to give him that, she didn't know where this club house was, but she knew that she was capable of following directions. "Fine." She said and sighed and climbed in. "You know, that outfit makes your legs look a mile long." He said running his hand up her thigh sending tingles down her body. She smiled and he took her hand in his own. He ran his thumb over her wedding ring. "Gwen, we are going to make it though this." He said and glanced over at her. She smiled, she knew if they tried they would make it.

Driving down the road, she was debating on what she wanted to say. "Baby?" His voice brought her out of the confines of her own head. "Yeah?" She asked looking at him. She saw the 'Welcome To Charming' sign, and sighed. It was close now. She knew that they were going have an interesting time ahead of them. "What ever they say about me, please ignore it." He said with sincerity in his voice. "What are they going to say?" She asked a little hit of worry in her voice. "Well, you know, things…" he stuttered. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "What kind of things?" She questioned looking at him. "Listen Gwen, I wasn't good like you, I drank a lot, constantly, I fucked a lot of girls, but baby, you are the only one now." She looked down after hearing his words. "I was messed up Gwen, there is no lie, I was hurting, I wanted you, and I knew that wasn't an option." he said and she saw his knuckles grip the steering wheel. "I understand." She said trying hard not to cry and mess up her makeup.

"No, no, come on baby, don't cry, I am trying to be honest." He said and looked at her. She looked up and saw the town of Charming come into view. "Hap, I love you, the past is the past." She said and looked out the window. "Just, you promised me last night, its just me from now on." He looked over at where she was looking as they pulled up to Teller-Marrow Automotive, and he parked the car. As they drove past, she watched as people watched them with interest. His window was down and it was obvious that they were together. "Fuck." Happy said and her head snapped over to his. "What?" She asked and looked up at him. "Kozik is here." Her face lit up. She hasn't seen him in a while. Since the time she ran into happy outside the store. "That's so exciting." She giggled. He rolled his eyes and stepped out.

*********Ring That Bell, We Gonna Start All Over Again*********

Juice watched as the Camero pulled up into the lot. The base from the speakers gently vibrated the car. He saw Happy's tattooed arm as it hung out of the window. Tig noticed the car and remembered it from the parking lot in front of Gwen and Happy's house. "Holy shit…" He said his cigarette dropping out of his mouth as he watched a pair of legs that made him rock hard come out of the car. He watched as Gwen stepped out of the car. The sun light hitting off something on her finger. "Is that GWEN!" Kozik yelled from where he stood next to Tig. "Asshole" Tig muttered watching as he took off running towards Happy and Gwen. Tig and Juice watched as he ran past Happy and wrapped his arms around Gwen and spun her around. Tig watched as she laughed and Happy smiled softly. "How is my Gwenie?" He asked and gave Happy a man hug. "Good," She smiled. He nodded. "What are you two doing here, Gwen didn't think you would be caught dead here." He laughed. "Were getting my shit." Happy said. "You are letting him come back home?" "Yes, she is." Happy's voice was dangerous. Kozik knew he better back off. "Sorry, I got shit to do, see yah Gwen." He said and stocked off. "He was the only one I ever could stand." Gwen mused as they walked hand in hand toward the off of the garage. "I want you to meet Gemma." Happy said. Gwen nodded. "Don't take her too seriously." Happy said fretting she would freak Gwen out. They were too fragile to lose it over The Queen.

"Did you do what I told you?" Gemma asked when she saw Happy walk in, she didn't notice Gwen behind him. "Yeah." He said his voice raspy and almost annoyed, he hated to admit that he needed help. "Good job," She said and looked up. Her face lit up slightly when she saw Gwen. "Well, who is this?" She asked looking at her. "This is my wife, Gwen, Gwen this is Gemma." Gwen smiled and took her hand and shook it saying hello. Happy turned towards the door to leave as he muttered something about needed to talk to Clay about leaving before he actually did it. "What are you doing here sweetheart, don't look like the kind of girl who hangs around here." Gwen couldn't help but nod in agreement, she wasn't that kind of girl. "I asked him to move back in." She said and Gemma raised her eyebrows. "You stupid?" Gwen's eyes widened slightly in shock. "I'm sorry?" She said a little taken a back. "You aren't a strong woman, if you were, you wouldn't of put him though this." She said and walked over where Gwen stood. "Let me give you some advice, don't as me why, maybe its because I like you, maybe because I pity you, I don't fucking know, but listen to me and listen good, that is your man, and judging by the size of the rock on your hand, he loves you, so you take your man, you take him home, and don't you dare give into him, set your rules, and you stick to them." She said and looked down at where Gwen stood still shell shocked. "don't take it personal baby girl," Gemma said and looked at her one last time as she heard Happy and Clay walking towards the office. "Remember what I told you." She said one last time.

*********She's So Pretty And She's So Sure, Maybe I'm More Clever Than A Girl Like Her*********

Gwen still stood there shell shocked. "You know what?" She said as Gemma looked down at her again. She was testing this girl. If she was able to handle Happy, great, but what Gemma didn't know about Gwen is that she knew Happy long before this club knew him. She knew him when he was still running the streets like a little gangster. She knew him when he was first recruited into the club, and she knew him when this woman didn't even know his name. "What is that?" Gemma asked slightly amused. "Don't walk up to me like you own him, you don't know shit about me, and I don't know shit about you, don't pretend to do me a favor sweetie, because I don't remember asking you to." Gwen said with such venom Gemma was rather shocked. Happy and Clay stood in the door way. Happy's jaw almost hitting the floor. He was shocked that she opened her mouth and she stood up for herself. Clay cleared his throat. "Ladies," he said and looked over at his wife. "Gwen," Clay said and looked at her, she turned her head and looked at Clay. "If you need something to put his shit in, there are boxes over by the dumpster." She smiled and nodded and followed Happy out towards the club house.

Gemma stood there and watched as Gwen and Happy walk towards the club house. She watched as Gwen's hips swayed as she walked. Gemma wanted to hate her, she was young, beautiful, and in love. She wished she was that naïve. "What is wrong?" Clay asked as he turned and looked at his wife. "Nothing." She muttered and went back to looking around for her paperwork. "You pissed he's leaving?" Clay said with a smile. She was a mother to all the boys, and she accepted Happy with open arms when he showed up. She felt for him when he was going through all the shit with Gwen, and she hated to see him leave the club house. She knew that he was needed and she worried that he would go soft being with someone like her. "You worried about the Killah?" Tig said walking into the office where Clay and Gemma stood. She snapped her head around and looked. "No." She snapped. Tig and Clay laughed "You do realize that Gwen has been with him longer than this club has been." Clay and Gemma looked at Tig, "How do you know?" She asked looking at Tig, "You learn a lot about a man when he is drunk and on drugs." He said and turned towards the door. "Plus that stupid fuck Kozik doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut." With that Tig turned and headed back into the garage.

Happy and Gwen walked into the clubhouse and found Bobby and Chibs playing pool. "You back already brother?" Chibs said and turned to look at Gwen standing behind him. "Thought you were playing house with your wife?" He said and looked Gwen up and down. "She looks a little young for you, plus thought blonds weren't your type." He said with a smirk. Bobby was shaking his head and tying to distract Chibs from saying anything else. He didn't want Happy to shoot him because he overstepped his boundaries. "This is my wife." Happy said though clenched teeth. Chibs snapped his jaw shut. He smiled as big as he could but didn't say anything. Sometimes it's best if he kept his mouth shut. "Come on Hap." Gwen said taking his hand and walking in the obvious direction of where the bedrooms were.

*********You Better Be Careful What You Do I Wouldn't Want To Be In Your Shoes*********

Happy walked down to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door and Gwen almost went into shock. "Oh my goodness." She whispered. "What?" He asked as they walked in side. "It reeks like stale cigarettes and pussy." she said her nose wrinkling. "We need Lysol. A lot of Lysol." She said and shook her head. Happy smiled. She tilted her head and looked in the garbage can, or around it at least. "At least you used protection, EWW is that blood?" She said wide eyed looking at the used condoms on the floor. Happy looked shocked. "Listen baby, I told you in the car…" He started to say. "Hap, I know." She said and rolled her eyes. "Well, I will go get and few boxes he said and walked over towards the door, "Wait, I want rubber gloves." She said and stood up. "Where are you getting those at?" He said and smiled. "The first aid kit in the car" she said and stood to follow him. "God I should make you get tested for an STD, that was just gross." She said and laughed. "Babe, chill." He said as they walked back out into the club house.

"I have Lysol in the car too, I will grab that, and I threw some cleaning stuff in it too." She said as they walked toward the door. "That room is a god damn disaster zone." She said. He nodded again as his friends stopped and watched them walk towards the door. "I would much rather just throw everything out and buy you new." She said and looked up at him his hand on the door. "I have access to my trust fund now, wouldn't hurt to do some shopping." She said and he opened the door. "I don't want daddy's money babe." He snapped at her. She rolled her eyes and headed for the car as he went to where the boxes were stacked over by the dumpster. "Gwen?" Kozik yelled from across the lot. She gave him a small smile and popped the trunk. She grabbed the small bag that had cleaning supplies and the first aid kit. "Can I ask you something?" she said closing the trunk and looking at him as he stood next to her. "What's that?" He asked. "When he was gone, he was pretty messed up huh?" She asked quietly and watched him look for a box with a bottom left in it. "Yeah Gwen, he was, I won't lie to you." He nodded. "He did some stupid shit huh?" She asked and looked at him again. "Yeah babe." He said and set his hand on her arm. "Don't judge him so harshly, you were no angel." He said and she nodded and walked toward her husband. "I see you put the ring on." He called after her. "That mean I don't have a shot?" He asked and laughed as Happy flicked him off from across the lot. "Never did." She called behind her. She shook her head. "What an ass." She muttered. Happy carried two boxes towards the club house. They walked though and she saw a few others who weren't in there last time.

They walked past them and went into his room. She took out the bottle of Lysol and started to spray it everywhere, starting on the bed. "Gwen, your going to soak it though to the mattress." Happy was laughing watching her. "Since when were you such a clean freak?" He asked and she looked over at him. "While you were doing sluts and drugs, I was cleaning." She laughed. He clenched his fists, but nodded. He hated the way she said it. He knew she wasn't trying to be a bitch but it sure came out like one. He set the boxes down and started throwing shit in them. Gwen put on the rubber gloves and grabbed the garbage can and started to throw the used condoms and the garbage in them.

They were in there for about an hour and half when there was a knock at the door way. Gwen stopped what she was doing and looked up. There stood Jax and a woman she hasn't seen before. "Happy, you finally leaving?" The woman said. Gwen eyed her curiously. "Yeah, going back home." he said and nodded. Gwen watched a little blond boy ran inside. He was so cute he ran over to Happy and looked up at him. "Dad said you finally grew a pair." He announced. Gwen bit back a laugh. He was so cute. He looked like he was maybe four years old. The little boy turned and looked at Gwen and he smiled. "Your really pretty." He said and walked over to her. She smiled and kneeled down to his level. "Aren't you handsome, what's your name?" She asked and looked at him. He smiled "I am Abel, who are you?" He said and looked at her. "Gwen," She smiled and he looked at her and set his small hands on his cheeks and brought his mouth to her ear and whispered something in her ear and she laughed when he turned and walked away. "Gramps?" He yelled and hurried down the hall. Gwen slid off the rubber gloved and tied the fifth bag of garbage. "Is that your son?" She questioned and looked at Jax. He smiled and nodded. "He's so cute." She smiled and turned to Happy. "You done here?" She asked and he nodded. "This is Tara." Jax blurted out and pointed to the woman standing next to him. She smiled and took her hand. "Hi." Gwen said.

Tara and Gwen made small talk while Jax and Happy carried the boxes out to the car. She seemed really nice and reminded Gwen that you don't have to have such thick skin to fit in here. Gwen learned that she was a doctor. She mentioned that her and Jax's anniversary was coming up and they were trying to find a baby sitter, Gwen against her better judgment offered to watch Abel if she wanted. Tara smiled at her and thanked her. Jax and Happy were walking back down and Tara and Gwen were walking towards the main area of the club house. "Here let me give you my number." Tara said taking out an older cell phone. Gwen smiled and took out her Black Berry Storm and took the number and then gave Tara her own. "Just call whenever and let me know." Gwen smiled. To the surprise of everyone Tara threw her arms around Gwen and hugged her. "Thank you." she smiled. Gwen hugged her back and when they broke apart she looked at Happy. "Ready?" She asked making it obvious that she wanted to get out of there. It seemed all the members of the MC have congregated in the room. He nodded and they started for the door.

Just as they were about to walk out Clay stopped them. "Remember what I told you, keep your prepaid on." He said and Happy nodded and walked out. "See you later Gwen." Tara called. Gwen waved a small good bye and followed Happy out to the car. He walked her over to the car as she climbed into the driver's seat. "You make a friend baby?" He asked and looked at her with a knowing smile. She laughed and nodded. "Something like that." She said and shut the door. "Want me to follow you?" She asked and looked at him. "No I will meet you at home I have to get something." He said and gave her a kiss. He watched as she backed down out of the parking spot and drove off towards their house. He walked over to the clubhouse and walked back in. He didn't want to leave without talking to Gemma.

*********Say You Will Say You Won't Say You'll Do What You Can*********

"She kick you out again?" Tig said with a smirk. "Fuck you man." Happy snapped and looked over where Gemma and Tara were talking. "Hey Gemma, did you get that for me?" he asked and looked over at her. She nodded. "I did, how do you expect to get it back home?" He frowned slightly. "I didn't think about that." He said and shook his head. "What did she get you?" Clay asked and looked at the Killer. "A dog." Happy said and looked over at Clay. "You are kidding right?" He said and laughed. "You should of just bought her jewelry." Tig said and shook his head. "Fuck you." Happy snapped. "Put it in a back pack." Tara said and Happy looked over at her. "What?" He said and looked at her like she was crazy. "it's a little puppy. Put it in a back pack, zip it up some to where it can't jump out and go home to your wife." She said and looked at Gemma. "Yeah ok, where is it?" he questioned and looked at her. "In Jax old room." She said and nodded toward the room. Happy walked down to the room and found the puppy. He remembered when Gwen said she wanted one of these puppies and how she had begged him to get her one because she hated being alone. He wouldn't do it because he knew she likes to go and do her own thing. If it is shopping or whatever it is. He didn't think she would be able to stick around the house and take care of a puppy. Now that he knows how hard him not being around was on her, he wanted her to have something she can rely on. He opened the door to Jax room, and picked up the small puppy. It was a ball of fur. He carried it out into the club house. "What the fuck is that?" Chibs asked when he saw him carrying the puppy. "This is a Goldendoodle." Gemma said and took the puppy out of his arms.

"Isn't he the cutest little puppy." She said and laughed. "Look at you Killah, we are gonna need an intervention over here." Kozik said and laughed loudly. "Shut the fuck up." Happy snapped. "Here put him in this." Tara handed him Jax black backpack. He opened it and set the puppy inside leaving the top two zippers undone he slung it on his back and headed towards the door. "Thanks Gemma, later fuckers." He said and walked out towards his bike and climbed on. He started the bike and took off towards his house.

Riding down the road Happy let his mind wonder. He was finally going to be home. It was been a long time since he could say that. He was going to make things right. He could go back to being two different people. Very few people actually witnessed him and Gwen together, when it is just them and they think that no one else is around, Kozik was one of those people. He had saw them, he was a witness to the big softy that Happy can be when it comes to her. He has seen just how much that he loves her. He respected Happy for that. He was able to juggle the two worlds, he was able to do it without slipping up. Then one day he did. He messed up big time. Happy knows that she loves him and he loves her. She is the good girl he wants to come home to. He wants to be able to go and do all this bad shit but still be able to come home to his wife. He loved her more than anything. Being able to come home and see her, to hold her, to feel her against him. That was something he couldn't wait to do. Sure now he brought this puppy to her, something he knew would melt her heart. He was hopeful she would be thankful, and he hoped that she would thank him with having sex with him. He laughed to himself he wished she would have sex with him. Shit she didn't even have to let him fuck her, there were other ways that he could show her how much she means to him. He laughed loudly as me pulled up to the house and got out off the bike. He took the back pack and lifted the puppy out, "Well, welcome home." He muttered and opened the door. "Gwen come here I got you something." He yelled into the house. "Coming." She called her voice sounded far away as he heard her hurry down the hallway toward the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I do not own SOA, Thank you everyone who reviewed and added to their favorites. Same as before FIVE reviews for a new chapter.

Please REVIEW and ENJOY.

**Disclaimer- Strong sexual content in this chapter, if you do not want to read, and you want to skip, please feel free to do so. I promise I will not be upset. For those that read, enjoy.**

****THE RATING OF THIS STORY MAY CHANGE SOON, SO YOU ARE AWARE FOR FUTURE REFERECE, I WILL LET YOU KNOW BEFORE I CHANGE IT.****  
**He heard her footsteps as she hurried down the stairs. He waited for her to hit the bottom of the steps. "Gwen?" He called holding the puppy in his hand. "Gwen?" He questioned as she slowed down to almost a stop reaching the bottom of the steps. He took a few steps into the house. "Does it sparkle?" She called walking over to him. He looked like he was holding something behind his back. "No, actually it doesn't." He said with a frown. "Oh," She said her eyes hitting the floor. "What is it then?" She said making a move to look behind him. "Now before I give this to you, promise me something." He said and looked at her. Her eyebrows flew up, "Ok, what is that?" She said and looked at him. "You have to promise you will not kill this god damn thing." He sand and looked at her as her face lit up. "Oh my god Happy." She said as he brought his arm forward that he was holding the ball of fur. "Happy, you remembered." She said as tears filled her eyes. She gently took the puppy out of his hands and brought it close to her face. "Baby, why are you crying? Of course I remember that you wanted this." He said and looked at tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you so much." She said and set the puppy down and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you baby." She said again and pressed her lips to him. He wrapped his arms around her tight and held her close into the kiss. He wanted to deepen the kiss so badly. She pulled away the second his tongue touched her lips. "No." She said and reached down and picked up the puppy.

* * *

"Hi Sparkle, meet daddy" She said and kissed the puppies head. "Sparkle?" He said and looked like she is nuts. "There is no way in hell I am going to be standing outside yelling Sparkle come on Gwenie, this isn't happening." He said and looked at her. She frowned. "Well what do you want to name her?" She said and looked at him. "I don't know." Gwen frowned, "Lets discuss this tomorrow." He said and pulled Gwen into him. "Lets go upstairs." He said and kissed her. "You have to put the dog outside first, and since we don't have a cage or anything, pen her up in the kitchen." Gwen directed towards him. He rolled his eyes, "Really, that's going to take like thirty minutes." She looked at him and listened to him complain. Thirty minutes is the perfect amount of time. "Just do it Hap." She said and rolled her eyes. "Fine." He said and stomped towards the kitchen. "Come one dog." He yelled as he opened the door. "Be nice Hap, I'm not even kidding." She said and started to head upstairs.

*********Sun Kissed Skin So Hot We'll Melt Your Popsicle*********

Gwen hit the top of the stairs and took off running into the bed room. She knew that she wasn't going to get the whole rose petals and candle light like her first time with him, but she had bought some sexy lingerie last time she was shopping. Happy loved her in blue. She wasn't sure why, it was almost like a fetish. He claimed it was because of her blue eyes. She hurried into her closet and grabbed the small box out of the closet. She hurried into the bathroom pulling clothes off as she did. She could hear Happy from downstairs he was yelling at the poor dog. He was threatening to shoot it if it pissed in the house, and telling it that it had until he smoked his cigarette to pee or it better hold it all night. Gwen laughed, he was being so mean to the poor dog.

She hurried and ripped off her clothes for the day. She quickly fixed up her makeup thanking god that she chose to wear a blue dress. After she fixed her make up she hurried to pull on baby blue lace bra and a pair of lace baby blue panties, after she did that she pulled on matching garter and then a pair of white thigh high stockings and a pair of baby blue and black heels. She heard him coming upstairs. "Gwen where are you?" He called and she strained to listen to what he was doing. She heard the bed creek lightly from his weight. "What are you doing?" He called into the bathroom. She glanced down and realized that the door was locked and let out a sigh of relief. She listened as he tossed his boots on the floor. "What the hell yah doing Gwen?" He called. "Just getting ready for bed." She called back. "So you just want to go to sleep?" He sounded slightly annoyed. "Yeah pretty much." She called back. "Whatever." He said and she watched as he turned the light off and the other side of the door darkened. "Good night Gwen." He called into the bathroom. She smiled to herself. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

She turned on the bathroom night light, it glowed just enough to illuminate her body, she stood there a second and took a deep breath. She didn't want him to think that this was going to happen because he got her a dog. This was going to happen because she wanted him. He was her husband and she wanted him. He was hers. He has been hers since she was seventeen years old. He was there through everything. She was there for him when he needed her most and this was something that she knew they both wanted. She smiled to herself. This was going to happened. This was going to be wonderful. This was going to be a good night. "Baby you fall in?" He called from the bed. She knew the distance of his voice. She smiled to herself. Flipping off the light, she opened the door slowly. Happy was sitting back on the bed watching the door. He was curious what she was doing in there. She wanted to go to bed so bad, yet she has been in there for over forty five minutes. He didn't hear the water running, he didn't even hear her shuffle around. When he heard the bathroom door opened he strained his eyes. His jaw dropped at the sight he saw. There she stood, sexy as hell. He felt his dick instantly harden. He wanted nothing more than to run over to her and strip off his boxers and take her right then and there. She saw the look he was giving her and she smirked. She had him right where she wanted him. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She sauntered over to him. Her hips swaying as she walked. He watched and she came to a stop at the foot of the bed. She smirked "See something you like baby?" She said and raised her eyebrows at him. He just sat there against the headboard. He nodded his head. The light from the full moon shone through the window. Her eyes traveled over his body, he was only in his white boxers. He was clearly hard. She smirked.

*********Of Everything That Stands Between Us And The Love We Used To Know*********

"Gwen?" He whispered. He was blown away. He didn't know what happened to them not having sex, he didn't know if this was test, and she didn't know what was going on. She climbed up on the bed. He was never more thankful for the lack of footboard before. He watched as she climbed up his body. She was hovering over him. He laid there looking up at her wide eyed. "You just going to lay there Killah?" She whispered in his hear. He felt his body spring to life. His arms reached out and grabbed his hips, and he felt his lips start to kiss her neck. Gwen's eyes closed as she felt him kiss her. She let a moan escape her lips. She pulled back and straddled his lap. She felt how hard he was and she took a deep breath. He was breathing hard. His eyes were blacked with lust and need. "Baby, don't start something you ain't going to finish." He said and looked at her. She smiled and grabbed his arms and pulled him up so he was in a sitting position. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him with every raw bit of passion she had in her. He pulled her close and kissed back. He could feel how wet she was getting, it was turning him on even more. She rolled her hips and when he let a moan escape, she placed her tongue in his mouth. His right hand round the back of her head and tangled into her hair. The kiss kept heating up, and he couldn't help but let his dominate side take over. He took his hand off her hip and placed it on the bed for balance and pushed her backwards. He was hovering over her, and pulled away. "Baby you look beautiful," He whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

Happy kissed down to her neck again. His hands traveled up towards her breasts, he slid his hand around to the back of her bra and unhooked it. He pulled back and pulled his weight off her so he could pull the bra off her body. He looked down at her body and smiled. "God I've missed you." He said and went to kiss her collar bone. Gwen's mind of clouded with pleasure. She almost forgot what she wanted to do. She had to regain control of the situation. He hand slid from the small of his back around the waist band of the boxers. She let her fingers ghost across his skin. She came to the front of his boxers. She let her hand sink down inside. When she grasped him in her hand, he gasped in surprise and pleasure. She started to move her hand up and down his length. She knew he loved this. She pulled her hand out slowly and listened to his ragged breath.

She took her hands and placed them on his chest and pushed him back. He leaned against the headboard and looked at his wife. She had a look in her eyes, he knew that look. She had something up her sleeve. She gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. She kissed down his body until she reached his hard dick. She looked up at him through hooded eyes. She dipped her head and took him in her mouth. "Gwen!" He gasped the back of her head. Taking a handful of her hair. His eyes closed and his head rolled from side to side. He loved the way she used her mouth. She was good at what she did. He loved that about her.

She felt his hips start to move as his hands pushed her head down. He didn't care if she hated when he did this. He just wanted her so badly. "Oh Gwen" He was in utter bliss. He missed this so badly. He allowed his eyes to roll backwards. "Don't stop baby." He whispered. She didn't listen. She pulled her herself off of him. "What?" He gasped when he felt her shift, "What the shit?" He said and looked at her. She brought her lips to his ear. "Did you beg them not to quit?" She whispered. He knew what game she was playing. "Didn't give em the chance to if they wanted to." He whispered back. She straddled his waist. "Did you call them baby?" She said and rolled her hip. He groaned. "Gwen, no." She grinned and rubbed against him. "Better not be lying." She whispered. He grabbed her and pushed her back on the bed. He reached down and pulled her panties down her legs. She was about to kick of the heels. "Don't you dare, leave em on." He said and looked down at her. He knew what she was doing. She was proving a point. He was letting her have his fun. He was loving every second. She wanted to play, he would play. Only she would not like the game he was going to play.

He lined himself at her entrance. "You want it nice and slow huh baby?" He said aginst her lips. He kissed her softly. "You want me to take my time?" He whispered in her hear. "yeah." She said and looked into his eyes. He thrust his hips forward and entered her hard and rough. She gasped in pain. "Hap?" Her voice came out as a squeak. "What's wrong baby?" He said and kept thrusting forwards and backwards, "Too rough." She whispered. Her small hands squeezing his biceps, as his thrusts kept getting harder. "You want to know how I fuck those other girls don't you?" He questioned her, "Hard like this," he said and pulled out almost the whole way, and slammed back into her. He knew that she loved every second of it. "You win." She muttered and pressed her lips to his. He smiled and slowed his thrusts. She let her head fall back as she moaned his name over and over again. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too." she responded to him. He loved the way that he fit inside her. It felt like she was made just for him. He could do this for hours and hours. "Baby, don't stop." She begged him. He listened to what she was saying, "Wait for me baby." He whispered and trusted faster. She knew he was close, and she was about to explode. "Gwen, god!" He moaned loudly and she felt him explode inside her, that is all it took she moaned loudly and said his name over and over. She didn't realize she missed him as much as she did.

*********If I Had To I Would Put Myself Right Beside You, So Let Me Ask Would You Like That******

She laid there in his arms afterwards. He held her close. He was still in the white thigh high stockings. "I love you so much." She whispered and turned to face him. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you too baby." She looked at him and smiled. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, downstairs they could hear the puppy wine. "Hap, I am going to let the dog out, I will be right back." She said and kissed his lips. He watched as she peeled back the stockings and wrapped herself in a robe. "Hurry back." he said and watched her walk away.

When Gwen made it down stairs she picked the puppy up and walked out the kitchen door. She set the puppy down in the grass and watched as he ran around her feet. The puppy stopped running in circles, and stood there. Gwen noticed that the dog was looking up at where the swing was. She looked into the darkness and noticed someone sitting on the swing. Fear creped up her spine and she took a few steps backwards. She reached down and grabbed the dog and looked back at the swing the person was standing now. She turned and ran back inside as the person hurried down the path. She screamed, "Happy, hurry, get your gun." She was terrified. She never saw this person before, and she knew that it was dark out, but she didn't know what they wanted and why they were inside the fence. Glass shattered around her as something broke though the kitchen window. Happy rounded the corner and ran outside. She felt blood trickle down her cheek that cut her when the glass shattered.

Happy came flying through the doorway he was on his phone. "I don't give a fuck if it's three AM Get over here now!" he yelled into the phone. "Baby you ok?" He questioned as she turned to face him he looked at her. "What the fuck happened to your face?" He said and reached out and touched the blood trail. "Hurry the fuck up Tig, I am not playing." He yelled and hung up the phone. "Baby, did you see who that was." he questioned. She was standing there gripping the dog for dear life. "Lets get you dressed, the guys are on their way." He said and touched her arm. She was shaking hard. "What happened?" She said and looked at him. "I don't know baby, I don't know." He said and held her close. "Come on, you can bring the puppy, you need to put some clothes on." He said and gently lead her upstairs. "What if they come back." She said and looked at him. "Ain't gonna come back now that they know I'm here." He said and looked at her. "Did they want me?" She said "What do you mean?" "Were they after me?" He looked at his wife for a few minutes. "I don't know baby." He said. She was shaking so hard she was having trouble getting dressed. "It's going to be ok." He said and kissed her gently. He helped her into a pair of yoga pants and the camie she was wearing last night to bed. Happy heard the sound of motorcycles and looked out the window. Looks like everyone was here. "Come on baby, why don't you get into bed." he said gently. She shook her head. "I need to clean this cut." She said and he nodded. "I will have Chibs look at it." He said and looked at her. "Baby your ok." He said and heard a knock on the door. "That is them," He said and looked at her, "Come on." He said and lead her down stairs. He called that he was coming so they would stop pounding on the door. The last thing he needed was them breaking down the new door. He lead her down into the living room and watched as she sat on the chair holding on to the dog for dear life.

He walked over to the door and opened in. He felt himself being pushed aside as everyone stepped inside. He stopped Chibs as he was the last in. "Look at Gwen, she got cut on the glass, she is sitting in the living room." Chibs nodded and walked into the living room. He looked at Clay and sighed. "What the fuck was that all about." He hissed. Happy never talked back to Clay, he did everything he was asked to do, but now someone tried to hurt his wife and he was pissed. He wanted to know who it was and what they wanted and he wanted answers now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Gwen. Please enjoy this chapter. It is by far my least favorite but I wanted to post something for you guys. Remember FIVE more reviews for a new chapter.  
Please ENJOY and REVIEW.  
*****Slight sexual content in this chapter…***  
**

Happy was silent. He was an awful calm that sent chills down his brothers spines. They knew he was a loose cannon. There was no doubt about that. Now they are faced with a dilemma. Someone obviously tried to hurt him, or his wife, they weren't too sure. Either they wanted to get to him through her, or they were trying to scare the shit out of her. Hell for all they knew it was just some kid who got caught trespassing and got scared. "We are going to figure this out, let's just go see what she remembers." Clay said and Happy nodded slightly.  
Chibs was sitting in the living room talking quietly to Gwen. "Darling you gotta put the puppy down." He said and went to grab the dog out of her arms. "No, no I don't really want to." She said and shook her head. "Well, then let's just take a look at your cheek." He said and brought his hand up to touch her cheek. She flinched backwards. Chibs sighed loudly. "I can't help you if you won't let me." He said and she shook her head. She stood up and walked away. "Hap?" She called pushing past the group of men and walking into the kitchen. She walked up to where he was standing and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He said and looked down at her. "Nothing I was just worried you didn't come back for a little while…" She said and trailed off. "Five minutes." He finished looking at her with raised eyebrows. She frowned, "Sorry." She said and shook her head. "Seemed longer." She turned and started to walk away. "Baby wait you gotta tell us what happened." He said and looked at her. She nodded "I know." She sighed and walked over and looked at the broken window. "Did you see what they threw through the window?" She questioned and looked up at him. "A rock, a big fucking rock." Tig said and held it up. Gwen walked over to where he was holding something large and dirty and brown. She took it into his hands and felt it. It was heavy, and dirty. She shook her head. Something did seem right about that. "I don't think that is a rock." She said and walked over to the sink.  
"What are you talking about?" Happy said and looked over at her. "Take this." She said and shoved the puppy into Tig's arms. "Really? You're kidding right?" Tig said and looked at Gwen. She took the thing in her hands and ran it under water in the kitchen sink. Happy stood behind her with raised eyebrows and watched. She gasped loudly dropped it on the floor. "Oh my god." She whispered. There looking back up at them was a skull. "The fuck is that?" Happy said and reached down to grab it. "Baby it isn't real" He said and looked at Gwen who was standing there wide eyed. "Who you trying to convince?" She said and looked up at him. He glanced down at the skull he held in his hands. "God damnit." He said though clenched teeth. "Go pack a fucking bag, we are leaving." He said and looked at her. She was about to protest, this was her house. She didn't want to get scared out of her own house. "Go." Happy yelled and she jumped slightly. She turned and headed upstairs to pack a bag, she knew she was getting suckered into spending time at the damn clubhouse.  
*********Tiny Glass Houses Are Tumbling Down*********  
"This is a god damn joke!" Happy said and turned towards his president. "I don't know what the fuck happened, I wasn't there, but I swear to fucking god, if this is you messing with wives again, I will kill you myself." He said and looked at Clay. His eyes black with hate and rage. "This wasn't me." He said and shoved Happy out of his path. "This is a god damn joke." He said and punched his fist through the wall. "Hap?" Gwen said and ran down the steps. "What the hell was that sound…" she trailed off when she saw his fist in the wall. She gritted her teeth. "This isn't going to work out as planned." He said and looked at her. "I was thinking upstairs." She said and looked at him. She took his red fist in her hands. "I don't want to leave. I don't know who that was, they most likely had the wrong house, come on Hap, ask your friends to leave, and lets go back to bed." She said and looked at him. "I don't know Gwen." She said and looked at him. "Please baby." She said and looked at him. "Promise me something," He said and looked at her. Happy walked over and said something to Tig who nodded.  
Happy went over to Clay and told them that they were going to stay here and Juice and were going to stay with them. It was late and everyone was sleepy and wanted to get back to the club house. Clay nodded and said that they should come by tomorrow and he was taking the skull. He watched the door as everyone left and turned to Gwen. She looked heartbroken. "S'ok baby." He said and hugged her. Juice was looking at the pictures that she had hung from their wedding and from their life. Gwen was pissed off now. "There is a guest room first door at the top of the stairs, the sofa becomes a bed." She said and looked at the three men. "Don't care who takes what." She said and took the dog and walked away. Happy moved to follow her. "Stay here; I don't want you in the bed with me." She snapped and walked away.  
Happy knew she was upset and that she was hurt. He knew that she was hurting. Someone was at their house. Someone wanted to hurt her. He knew that he brought work home. This was going to be what broke them. This was going to hurt them. She knew she was doing more harm than good. "You don't mean that." Happy said and she looked at him for a long time. "I do." She said and turned and walked up the steps. She was pissed. Juice and Tig stood there awkwardly. "What are you two fucking lookin' at?" He said and looked at them and stomped up the stairs after his wife. After what happened only hours before he knew she didn't mean it.  
*********Do You Know What It's Like To Feel Ugly All The Time*********  
He heard the door to the bedroom slam and he flung it open after her. "Stop acting like a spoiled bitch." He snapped and looked at her. "You're the one that brought this home." She said and looked at him. "God I am so stupid." She said and rubbed her face. "I thought that if we have sex, everything was going to work out and we would be ok." She said and shook her head "I was so wrong." She said and sighed. "Stop it." He snapped. "I am getting a bath." She said and sighed. "I need to wash you off me." She said and walked away. He was pissed. She was not going to blame this on him. This could just be someone trying to mess with her. This could actually be nothing at all and they both knew that. "Gwen." He said and followed her. He watched as she started to fill the tub up. He watched as she added bubbles and tried to ignore him. He knew she was trying too hard. "You going to stop playing these games?" He said and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and took her clothes off and climbed into the bubbles.  
Happy watched her every movement. Was it wrong of him to be utterly turned on? Was it wrong of him to be rock hard right now? Was it wrong for him to want nothing more than being inside her? He shook his head. He didn't care. He hurriedly took off his clothes and followed her movements and climbed in. He took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. "Stop being like this baby." He said and kissed her. "You are so sexy when you are angry." He said and kissed her softly on the neck. She let him. She didn't know whether she wanted this or not. She knew that she was terrified and she wanted him to make her forget. She stood on her knees and turned so she was straddling his waist. "You know what baby girl?" He said and let himself relax into him. "What?" She questioned and looked at him. "I am so in love with you." He said and looked into her eyes. "You are the only one who knows this side of me." He said and kissed her again. She smiled and let his lips press her own. She smiled and rolled her hips against him. He groaned and kissed her harder. "I love you." She said and kissed him.  
"I want you so bad." He said and pressed himself into her. She couldn't help but grin. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. "Gwen," he said and looked at her. "Yeah?" She whispered. He was about to say something to her when the lights went out. "What the shit?" He said and stood to get out of the tub. "You have to be kidding me." He said and hurried out. "What is going on?" She whispered. She tried to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She watched as he grabbed his gun. "Happy?" Tig's voice was in their bedroom. "What the shit happened?" He said and pulled his pants on and opened the door. "What was that?" He asked and looked at Tig in the darkness.  
*********I'm Only Going To Break Your Heart*********  
She wrapped a towel around her body and walked over to where the men were standing. "What is going on?" She said and looked up at her husband. "We don't know for sure." Tig said and smiled. "Where is your robe baby?" He questioned and looked at her. "On the bed." She said and listened as his footsteps hit the ground as he grabbed her robe. He stood in front of her as she dropped her towel and wrapped the robe around her. "Where is my puppy?" She questioned and looked at him. "Downstairs with Juice." Tig said trying in vain to look behind Happy. "Come on." He said and took Gwen's hand and walked towards the door. She felt Tig grab her other hand as they made their way down the hallway. "Juice where you at?" Tig yelled and looked around as they slowly made their way down the stairs. "In here." He called from the living room. He was illuminated by his cell phone. "The power is on all down the block. He said and looked at them. "That's it, we are leaving now." Happy snapped. He wasn't in the mood to play these games someone was fucking with him in their own house. He didn't know what or who, but at his point he didn't give a fuck. "Where the fuck are your keys?" He said and looked at Gwen. "In my purse." She said. He looked at her like she was speaking another language. "Hanging on the hook by the door." She said. He nodded. "We are leaving now." He said and reached down and grabbed the dog. "Get in your car and follow us." He said and nodded to the two men and they headed towards the door. Happy walked her to the car and he got in and started it. After he decided no one messed with it he climbed out and she slid in. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I am sorry, you don't get clothes, I am sure we can get you something to wear at the clubhouse, or call Tara." He said and walked over to his bike. She sighed and shut the door. Setting the puppy on the passenger seat she started the car and backed down the driveway. "This is like a god damn bad joke." She said and shook her head.  
*********When You Wish Upon A Star*********  
She followed the bikes back to Teller-Marrow. She parked the car in the parking lot. She was pissed and sleepy and naked. She could hear what sounded like the base from speakers. She sat in the car. She kept getting more and more pissed off. She knew that Happy didn't mean for anything bad to happen. She knew it was selfish of her to even think that he had something to do with it. She couldn't help it. She was so angry right now. She looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was almost five AM. She just wanted to go to sleep. She sat there in the car till she heard a knock at her window. She looked up and saw Happy standing there. "You are going to make me walk past all of your friends in nothing but a robe?" She questioned and looked at him. "No, I asked Tig to go inside and see if anyone has a clean shirt or pants or something." He said and looked at her. "I don't want to bother; I just want to go to sleep." She said and looked at him. He nodded. "Ok, you're going to have to sleep in my bed." He said and looked at her. She laughed "Good thing I used all that Lysol." She said and he smiled. "Isn't it though." He said and she laughed. He took her hand as she grabbed the dog and her purse and let him walk her towards the club house.  
"What happened to staying at the house?" Clay asked and sounded like such a smartass when he said it Gwen wanted to hit him. "You are making me so angry." She muttered and Happy grabbed her hand and lead her towards the bed rooms. "Where are your clothes?" Chibs asked when he saw Gwen and Happy walking towards his room. "At the house, long story." She said and shook her head. Chibs felt badly for the poor girl. She has been through a lot in the past six months. He pitied her. "Here, I just did laundry, let me grab you some clean clothes." He said and frowned as he walked away. "Come on, I will get you the clothes." He said and opened the door and she walked inside and sat on the bed. Happy stood leaning in the door way. "Am I allowed to sleep in here tonight?" He questioned looking at her. "I can't believe this all happened tonight." She said and shook her head. She felt tears come to her eyes, I can't believe this." She said and shook her head. He sighed and looked at her. "I don't want this to be my life." She said and looked up at him. He sighed. He knew she was being honest with him. He knew that she was upset and that she wanted nothing more than to hold her until she didn't hate him. Chibs showed up behind Happy. "Here, clean shirt and clean sweat pants, be huge on her, but it's better than nothing." He said and looked at him. "Thanks man." Happy said and took the clothes. He didn't have anything on but his cut and his jeans. He didn't even have his boots. Riding without boots was rough.  
"Gwen, baby, here." He said and shut the door so she could change. She shook her head and listened to the noises of the others going to bed. She stood up and walked over to him. She undid her robe, and looked up at him. He swallowed hard. "I can't believe that every I try to get you inside me, this happens." She said and mentioned to the room. "Club shit." She said and looked up at him. "No more club shit getting me all bothered." She said and kissed his throat as he swallowed hard. "Take off your pants." She whispered in his ear.  
*********She Was Always Such A Nice Girl, The Quiet One With Good Intentions*********  
He undid the button and zipped his pants down. Gwen reached towards them and slid down his body with the pants. She looked down at his and he was already half hard. She smiled and kissed down his stomach as she let the pants drop from her hands and gather at her feet. She grasped him in her hand and rubbed. He took a deep intake of breath. She took her hand and rubbed up and down. Taking her other hand she started rubbing his balls. He let a loud moan escape him. "Gwen," He whispered. She removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth. His head hit the door when he flung it backwards. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She bobbed her head up and down. His breathing was getting harder and faster. "Don't stop." He said his voice raspy and breathy. She took his entire length in her mouth and hummed lightly. Her other hand cupping his balls. He let out a loud moan and he exploded inside her mouth. She swallowed everything he had to give to her. Pulling her mouth up to the top she sucked making sure she had every last drop. She pulled off and looked up at him. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up towards himself. He pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her hard. She pulled away and looked at him. "I am sorry," She said and looked down. He looked at her confused for a second. "What do you mean?" He said and looked at her. "I am sorry I got mad at you." She said and he smiled at her.  
He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He kissed her softly and she looked at him. "Is the door locked?" She questioned and looked at her. "Yeah why?" He asked and looked at her. "I want to cuddle naked with you." She said and blushed. Happy looked down at his wife and kissed her. "Tomorrow we have to go back to the house and figure out what happened." He said and she nodded. "I know." "We will figure this out Gwen, promise." He said and kissed her head again. "I love you." He said and she smiled and cuddled ageist him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you to." She said and closed her eyes. Listening to Happy's breathing she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I do not own SOA. I do own Gwen. FIVE reviews for a new chapter. There are some flash backs in this chapter. They are in _italics_ Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Gwen awoke to a loud knocking on her door. She was still naked and wrapped up in Happy's arms. It was only 8:00AM. She didn't want to wake up yet. She only fell asleep hours before. The knocking continued. "What the hell?" Happy mumbled pulling Gwen tighter into his chest. "Gwen?" It was Tara at the door. "Hold on." Her voice gruff with sleep. She didn't want to get up. She turned and looked back at Happy. He was on his back. He was not really decent, but good enough. She covered herself the best that she could with the black blanket that was on the floor. She opened the door and looked at Tara. "They told me to stop before work that you would need a pair of clean clothes." She said and smiled at her. She looked at Tara gratefully. "Thank you so much." She said and took the clothes. It was a pair of running shorts and a plain black tee. Tara smiled down at Gwen "Welcome." She said and turned to leave. "This means a lot, you don't have to be so nice to me." Gwen said and looked down. Tara turned and frowned at her. "Listen anyone who can handle him," She said and pointed to Happy's sleeping form, "Disserves the up most respect." She said and smiled "Plus me and Gemma, we like yah." She said and turned and walked away. Gwen gaped after her. _Wow_

She turned and shut the door. "Who was that?" Happy asked his eyes still shut. "Tara." She said and dropped the blanket and climbed back in bed with him. He pulled her close. "What she want?" He asked and ran his fingers up and down her hips. "Dropped off some clothes." She answered. "That was nice of her." He said a little shocked. He never was a fan of Tara, she annoyed him. He dealt with her because she was with Jax. That's the only reason. Gwen yawned and smiled. He was right. That was nice of her, she claims to like Gwen, but she found it hard to believe that she like her and she didn't even know her. She shook her head. She was awake now, might as well get up.

She stood up and stretched. "What are you doing babe?" He asked looking at Gwen. "Going to get dressed, and take the dog outside, poor thing's gotta go pee." She said and looked over at him. He shook his head no. "Last time you took it out, someone tried to hurt you, where my pants?" He asked and looked at her. She shrugged. "Where did you kick em off at?" She questioned while pulling on the shorts. She turned and looked at him as he pulled his pants up. "Neither of us have shoes." She pointed out at him. "I know." "I looked like a little hobo." Gwen said and looked at her attire. Happy started laughing. "You so do." She frowned at him and walked into the bathroom and found the puppy curled up and picked her up. "What are you doing?" She cooed at the puppy. She smiled and walked back out and looked at Happy. He was shirt less and pulling his cut on. She frowned at him. "Can we go back to the house?" She asked and looked up at him her eyes full of hope. "Not yet." He said and opened the door to the hall way. She shook her head and followed him out.

*********Kiss Me Thought The Phone, I'll See You When I Get Home*********

"You two are up early." Clay said when he watched Happy and Gwen show up from the hall way. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Thought you wanted to stay at your house Killah?" Clay said and took a puff off his cigar. "We are actually headed there right now." He said and looked at Gwen. "Babe, I told you to grab your purse." He said and looked at Gwen. She tilted her head and nodded and walked back towards the room. "Do you need your keys to the bike?" She asked and looked at him from the door way. "Yeah." He called. "You want someone to go with you?" Clay asked and looked at Happy a smug look on his face. "No." He growled. He was getting seriously pissed off right now. "Well then, don't let me stop yah." Clay said and moved away from happy as he stomped out the door.

Gwen hurried down the hallway. Looking very much like a Hobo. "Where you running to girlie?" Chibs asked walking out of the kitchen area. "Back to the car so I can get the hell out of this shit hole." She said and hurried after Happy out the door. Chibs raised his eyebrows. "I liked them better when he was being a cheating dick." He shook his head and looked at Clay. "You do that to them?" Clay shook his head no. "Was gonna scare them, but Gemma flipped her shit when she found out. She like Gwen." Chibs nodded. "Wonder what is going on?" "Not sure but we are having our sources ID the skull." He said and looked at Chibs. Sounds good to him. He made his way back into the kitchen smelling the coffee.

"Follow me home babe." Happy said and leaned though her window and kissed her. She nodded and watched as he started his bike and took off. She backed out and followed. She started singing to the music. Smiling and making cute faces at the dog. She was right behind Happy when he was pulling into the drive way. They came to a full stop and Gwen stood out of the car. She watched as Happy reached in his belt and grabbed his gun. "Stay behind me." He said and she nodded holding her purse and puppy close. She followed as the cautiously walked through the open door. He instructed her to stay right behind him. They walked though the house. Walking through the doorway he looked into the living room, the first thing he noticed was picture, their wedding picture was turned around. "You do that?" He asked Gwen she shook her head no. He nodded his head and headed into the kitchen. He looked around and smiled. "You finally finish a puzzle?" He asked looked at the finished puzzle that was a picture of a lake and a cabbin. "No, I didn't finish it, it was missing pieces." She said and looked down at it. He frowned but nodded. They headed up the stairs. Walking down the hallway he stopped at each room. Nothing was wrong. Making their way to the master bedroom he opened the door and noticed the bed was made. "What the fuck? Someone broke in to clean?" He said and shoved the gun in the front of his jeans. She looked around and noticed that his boots were set line with her shoes. He saw that her laundry was not longer in the basket. Looking in the bathroom, he noticed the tub was drained and it looked like it was cleaned. He smelled Lysol. "Well, was your mother here?" He asked and looked at her, she raised her eye brows and shook her head no. "She is in France for a few months." She said and he nodded he was confused. Happy didn't like being confused.

"This is too weird." Gwen muttered. He nodded. "Well, lets mess it up and see if they clean again." She rolled her eyes, "Don't make jokes." He smiled and watched as she walked over to the closet. "We will figure this out love." He said and followed her. They both just wanted to go to sleep. "Is is safe to take a nap?" she asked and looked over at him. He shrugged. "Let me go lock the front door." He said and she nodded. He walked out of the bed room and she stripped out of Tara's clothes. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of panties and a clean camie. She listened hard. "Bring the dog down here, I will take it outside." He called up the stairs. She picked the puppy up and walked down the steps. "You know I love you in blue." He said and kissed her lips. She smiled. "Shame were going to sleep." She laughed and handed him the puppy and turned and walked back up the steps. She pulled the covers down on the bed and screamed. Happy heard her scream dropped the dog and ran up the stairs. Gwen was in a dead run down the stairs. He stopped for a brief second to go after her but chose not to. He grabbed his gun and opened hurried into the bedroom. He looked at the bed. There were snakes everywhere. "What the fuck?" He said and walked over to where the bed was full of black snakes. He didn't know whether he should shoot them or if he should just start throwing them out the window. Was there more in the house? Who the fuck was messing with them? He was hitting his last nerve.

*********Lifes Gotta Always Be Messing With Me*********

He grabbed the hamper out of the bathroom and started shoving all the snakes inside. He shut the lid and walked down stairs. He walked out of the kitchen door. He tossed the hamper on the ground and he took his Zippo and lit the hamper on fire. "Gwen?" He yelled walking around to the other side of the house. "Where are you?" He walked around and saw her sitting in the car. Her face was streaked with tears. "Baby please don't cry." He said and tapped on the window. It was obvious she was ignoring him. "Baby come on." He said and looked at her. Her hands were shaking and she was breathing hard. "I never should of let you come home." She said and let the tears slip out of her eyes. "If you and I didn't agree to work this out, then this never would of happened." She said and started crying harder. "I don't know what is going on." She said and a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. He stood there leaning on the car. He hated knowing she was right. "I will make some calls baby, I will get some exterminator in here and check the house out." He was pleading with her now. She shook her head no. "I am going to stay at a hotel." She said and looked at him. "I don't know what hotel, but I don't want you to know." She said and tried not to show him just how hurt she really was. "Don't be like this." Happy said his voice strained because he was trying to stay calm. "You know I am trying to protect you." He said and looked at her. She shook her head no. "I don't know what is wrong, I just know that this needs to stop." She said and looked over where the puppy was asleep on the seat. "Call me when you get this straightened out." She said and put the car in reverse. He stood there and watched as she backed out of the drive way and pulled away.

Happy turned on his heel and stormed inside the house. He was pissed. "What the fuck?" He yelled and started tearing though the house. He turned over cabinets and flipped the chairs, he tossed all the food on the floor. He went upstairs and started going though her stuff and though his. He didn't know what was going on. Happy was a man who liked to control the situation. That was something that everyone knew. He didn't like not being in control. He was losing his cool. He picked up his phone and called Tig. He told him what happened. Told him that Gwen was leaving. Told him that he needed to get this figured out and fast. Tig told him that they were looking into the skull and that he didn't know what to think about the snakes and the cleaning. He didn't know what was going on. Happy hung up the phone and looked outside where he had the hamper on fire. "This ends tonight." He hissed though clenched teeth.

He tried to call Gwen and she didn't want to talk yet. He didn't know where she went too. When he called it sounded like she was still driving. He knew that she wasn't smart enough not to use her credit card. He knew that he was going to find her. He was pissed. This is the second time they went their separate ways. All he could do now was sit. He sat there on the front porch smoking like crazy. He remembered the day he met her. He remembered it so well.

_Happy was just out of school. He was eighteen and she was only sixteen. She just got her license. He was trying to make some money working an honest job at a car dealership as a mechanic. That is when he first laid eyes on her. She was with her father. He was going to buy her a new car. She wanted something small and something cute. He remembered thinking that she was something else. She was that type of girl that you take home to mom. He smiled and her from inside the garage. She looked at him with those blue eyes and smiled. That was the first time he ever saw her. _

_It was a few years later until he saw her again. He gave up being honest. He was getting into fights and he was hardened. He moved out of his house and he was not on good terms with his mother. It was late, very late at night. He was walking though the streets. He was out for blood tonight and he was going to collect. Some idiot sold him a bad bag of coke. He was going to get his for this. He was going to enjoy killing him. He was walking into the alley way and there he saw the man that he was after. No one would miss him, no one would care. There was no one on the streets at 3AM. Happy was going to kill him. Kill him he did. Shot him right though the head. He took the body and shoved it into a barrel and lit it on fire. He didn't feel anything. He actually felt happy. He took the money that was in the dead mans wallet and walked back out. He heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground and he turned and saw her. She was breath taking. Beautiful shoulder length blond hair and she was dressed in tight jeans and a pair of heels. Those were some serious fuck me heels. Happy felt his dick twitch in his pants. She was almost in front of him now. He was going to talk to her. She was about to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "What is a girl like you doing out this late?" He questioned and looked at her. Her blue eyes shone bright. "Going home." She said and wiggled out of his grip. "Let me walk you, it isn't safe for someone like you to be around here." He said and she looked at him. She looked a little afraid of him. "I am not the one you need to worry about." He said and looked at her. _

_She let him walk her home. She lived in a small one bedroom apartment. He was nice inside from what he saw though the door. "Thank you." She said and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "Yeah." He said and turned to leave but stopped for a second. "What is your name?" He asked and looked at her. "Gwen." She said and smiled, "What is yours?" He questioned. "Happy." He said and watched as her eyebrows raised in confusion. "For real?" She said and laughed. "You just don't look all that happy." She said and laughed loudly. He smiled and turned on his heel and walked away. "Good night Gwen." He called over his shoulder. "Night Happy." She said and smiled. _

*********Broken Promises But You Don't Really Mind*********

"Where are you?" he repeated into the phone for the fifth time. Gwen sighed. "Koz, I am fine." She said and ran her hands over her face. "You have no idea the shit that Happy is going though." He snapped into the phone. "Don't care." she said and threw herself back into her chair. "If he wanted to come get you, you know he will." Koz said into the phone. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Can't say." He said. It has been two weeks since Gwen left the house. "What is going on?" She said again. "I can't deal with this shit." She said and went to hang up the phone. "Come one don't be like that kid." He said. "What do you want me to do?" She questioned. "Do you remember when I met you two?" Koz asked into the phone. "She laughed. "I begged him to kill you." "I know." He said and laughed with her. Happy stood over his shoulder. He was shaking with anger. Why can't she be on the phone with him. He laughed when she said about begging Happy to kill Koz. That was no joke.

_Happy stood there and he was shaking. He was shaking he was so angry. Some idiot in a black van rear ended them. Gwen was so angry, the mustang was only three weeks old. "What the fuck was that?" He snapped jumping out of the passenger seat. The car was a wedding present from her father. "This is a joke." She kept saying her hands shaking. Happy was out of the car in a second. The man behind the wheel was out too. "Stay in the god damn car." He said to Gwen his hand on his gun. The idiot didn't even have his lights on. He grabbed him by the obnoxious cut that he wore and slammed him on the ground. Grabbing his gun he slammed it into his temple. "The fuck is wrong with you?" He screamed. "Gwen?" Happy went to punch him and he felt himself being grabbed. "Chill out man." Some man said and held his arms behind him. Happy and the man struggled for a few minutes until he they both were throwing punches. Gwen jumped out of the car. "Hap chill." She yelled. He stopped and looked at her. "Why you going after the one that wasn't driving?" She said and looked at him. "Kill the bastard." She yelled at him pointing the idiot on the ground. "The fuck is up with her?" The man asked. "You hit my car that is what!" She yelled. He went to open his mouth again and Happy shoved a gun in it. "Better shut the fuck up." He snapped. The man nodded slowly and looked at the other who was standing there. "You should just pull the trigger so we can get home." Gwen said and walked inside the car. _

"Give me the phone." Happy snapped grabbing the phone out of his friends hands. "Gwen where are you, stop being a bitch." He snapped Gwen laughed. "Where do you think I am?" She questioned. Happy stood there quiet for a few minutes. "Your at the beach." He said after a few minutes. She laughed into the phone. "I got my dog, my pink bikini, and I got a martini, come get me Killah." She said and hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I do not own SOA, I do own Gwen. Same as usual. FIVE reviews for a new chapter. Please enjoy this chapter. REVIEW and ENJOY

*****SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT!**

**

* * *

**Gwen was proud of herself. For once the cards were in her hands. Gwen always found herself at the beach when she wanted to think. She liked the calm that the waves brought her. She loved to sit there and listen to the noises of people, the happy normal families. She wished she was part of a normal family. She would give anything to not have to worry about crazy shit like if he is alive, arrested, or messing around with other women. She wasn't sure if he would come or not, she wasn't sure if he even cared. She knew she was standing on thin ice. She felt like the ice she was standing on was cracking, and he wasn't up for the figurative swan dive to jump in and save her.

"What is going on?" She whispered and looked down at the puppy. She decided to name her Sparkle after all. She didn't give a shit what he said or what he thought. She was finally going to stand on her own two feet. She looked down at her phone. It has been about twenty minutes since she spoke to him. Everything that she wanted to say, she didn't say it to him. "What is going on with us?" She said and picked the puppy up. She had on a floppy white hat, and her aviator sunglasses. She took the puppy in her arms and walked toward the water. She left her cell phone wrapped up in her towel and her flip flops thrown on top, she walked toward the ocean to wade in the water. She held on to the puppy and walked through the water.

She loved the feeling of the water on her feet. The cool wet sand under her toes. The feeling of being so small against such a large ocean. She enjoyed thinking and she thought about a lot of things. She set the dog down and watched as she splashed in the water. She unwrapped the leash that was around her wrist and clicked it to the dogs collar. She felt the dog splashing water up around her legs. She loved it. The water was beautiful. She smiled down at her puppy and started walking down the beach. She looked at the families building sand castles and the parents sharing ice-cream with their children. She watched the young lovers walk hand in hand down the beach, stopping to kiss in the water. Splashing each other laughing like they had no care in the world. She smiled at them as she passed by. She looked around and realized she has walked pretty far. Turning around, water splashing around her toes, she walked back to where her towel is.

*********Red Sun Down Across The Western Sky*********

Happy didn't need to be told twice. He needed to work this out with his wife. He wanted everything that she had to offer him. She was the one he wanted to be with. She was the one that he wanted to wake up wrapped around. She was the one that he loved more than anything. He was head over heels for her. He never let anyone see this side of him. Hell his own mother didn't even know it existed. He just wanted her to be there with him. The stupid shit that was going on, they still couldn't figure out what it was. The stupid shit that he wanted to fix, he didn't know how to fix it. He was respected. He was feared. Then they found out that he was married, and he had a nice girl at home waiting on him, they found out she taught kindergarten. They didn't think any less of him. They still respected him, they still feared him. He liked that, he didn't think that he could possibly have the best of both words.

Knowing that he could have the best of both words was the easy part. Making them work out for the better, that was where it was going to be the hard part.

He knew what to do when he was home. He was a husband. He was the one that she turned to when she was sad. He was the one that she turned to when she was feeling horney and he was the one that she acted on it with. He was her everything. He knew that. He was the reason her parents didn't come around. He was the reason that she wasn't allowed to touch her trust fund. He drove as fast as he possibly could. He wanted nothing more than to be with his wife. Right now, he couldn't give a shit about the club, he couldn't give a shit about his friends, he wanted to see his wife.

He had to stop for gas. He knew he had to stop for gas. He looked at the sun. It was going to be ready to set soon. He was going to beat the sun set if it killed him. He was going to be there for the sun set with his wife if it killed him going. She took his cell phone out and smiled. He sent her a text message. _You better be ready for me baby, here I come._He shut his phone off, let her think about it. He smiled to himself. He started the bike and he drove off. He knew he was close now. It was almost sun set. He was ready to be with his wife. He was ready to take that proverbial leap. He wanted everything, he was going to have everything. He pulled up to the beach. He saw her car parked in a back parking space, he grinned. Better it was away from everything, that way if they needed somewhere to get away, it was better than his bike.

He didn't look like he belonged there. Everyone knew it. You could tell by the looks that people were giving him as they passed. Parents frowned down at him, and their children staired. Girls gave him the come and get me looks and he smirked back at them. He stood out like a sore thumb at this beach. Everyone was dressed in their bathing suits, carrying towels and wearing their flipflops. There he stood over six foot tall. Light denim jeans sitting low on his hips. The top of his black boxers hung out. He was dressed in a tight white beater and his cut hung loosely. Tattoo covered arms, and a smirk of a killer. He looked down at the beach, and he saw her. She wasn't kidding. She was laying on her stomach, her bikini top sitting to her right in the floppy hat. The puppy was curled in a ball sleeping. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there in the sand. It would be the first time that it happened. He smirked, he watched as the puppy woke up yawned and stretched and then flopped back down on the ground to sleep some more. He was going to be with his wife now, and no one was going to stop him. He tossed his leg over her small body and sank down so he was squatting over her body. He set his hands on her shoulders and kissed the center of her back. "I came and got you." He whispered in her ear. He felt the goose bumps as they appeared on her sun kissed skin.

*********How Could I Of Known That I'd Ever Say Good Bye*********

She was thrilled that he came for her. She couldn't believe someone came for her. He was there, that was him, her husband. "Where is the rest of your swim suit?" He questioned as he sank down in the sand on his knees and ran his rough hands over his back. She felt chills on her body. "I didn't think you would come." She said to him. He smiled and kept running his hands back and forth getting lower on her back. He ran them down her sides and rested them on her hips. "You should get dressed." He whimpered. She opened her eyes and looked to her left, and then to her right. The beach seemed to clear out. She could see the pinks and purples of the sun set. She smiled to herself, and rolled over. "Who are you and what did you do with my husband?" She questioned. His eyes instantly landed on her breasts. She reached out and grabbed his cut. She pulled him down towards her body and pressed his lips to her own. He gently pulled up and brought his rough hands to her breast. He massaged them and watched as her chest started to moved up and down as her breathing got faster. "You really want to know where he went?" His voice rough as he spoke. She smiled up at him. She felt the leash she had slid over her foot tug and knew Sparkle was awake. "I need to get dressed." She said and kissed him softly. He pressed her back down on the towel, "Sure that is what you want?" He said and kissed her again. She gasped as she felt him press into her.

He didn't want her to put her top back on, but knew she was getting uncomfortable. He moved his hand and grabbed it for her. "Where have you been staying?" He questioned. "A hotel room." She said and looked at him. "Want to come back there with me?" She asked looked at him her blue eyes searching his own. "You inviting me?" He asked and looked down at her. "Something like that." She said and smiled. She adjusted her top and he helped her stand up. "You going to follow me?" She asked him. He nodded as they walked up towards where they were parked. He walked her over to the car. He watched as she sat down and closed the door. She put the window down and kissed her lips softly. "See you there." She said and kissed him. "Gwen?" He said and watched as she turned and looked at him. "What is that?" She asked and looked at him. "I love you." He said and she smiled. "See you there." He said and looked at him.

She watched as he climbed on the bike and started it she backed out of the parking lot and watched as he followed her. She pulled up to the condo that was along the beach a few miles down. She parked down towards the doors and he pulled in next to her. She watched as he took his helmet off and tossed it in her car. "What room number?" He questioned. "If I tell you, promise not to sneak in, and out of the room?" She questioned. "I have plans of going in and out of something but the front door isn't it." He said and smirked at her. She laughed at him and smiled. They walked hand in hand and headed over to the hotel room. She slid her key card in the door, and opened it. He looked at saw a few bathing suits on the floor, and a few pairs of panties littered the floor. "I don't know what…" She started to say, but was cut off when his lips slammed on her own. "God I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the wall. He used his foot to kick the door shut and kissed her hard. "I love you too." She said against his lips he took his hands and brought them down to her thighs, and lifted. "You are everything I ever could of asked for." He said and kissed her again. She wrapped herself around his waist and kissed again. "I love you so much." He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down.

He shrugged off his cut and dropped it on the ground. She took the opportunity to grab the bottom of his white beater and pull it off over his head. She took the opportunity to press her lips to his abs. She kissed a few times over his stomach and ran her tongue over his tattoos. She took her hands and rubbed him though his jeans. He gasped loudly and reached down for her hands. He loved what she was going, but didn't want this to be all about him. He pushed her back on the bed and climbed up her body. "I love you." She said as he kissed her stomach. She felt his hands slid over her hips and he untied her bikini bottoms. She felt them go loose as he set the tie down. He took his lips and kissed from one hip to the other. Her breathing was hard and in gasps. She looked down at him with hooded eyes. She knew that he loved her and he wanted to make her feel good. She felt his kisses getting higher on her body as he undid her bikini top. He wanted to get her naked. He wanted nothing more than to get her totally naked. He slid her top off, and tossed it aside. He moved backwards and looked down at her naked body. "Someone had a bikini wax." He said into her lips.. She laughed. "Don't act like you've never seen it before." She said and kissed him. He smiled and slip his rough hand down her body. "What is that." She said and pulled away from him. His pocket was vibrating like crazy. "You have got to be kidding." He muttered taking the cell phone out of his pocket. "What?" He said flipping the cell phone open. Gwen sat up and unzipped his pants. She slid them down his hips. She reached inside his boxers and grabbed him. Taking her other hand she slid down his boxers and kissed him on the very tip of his length. She opened her mouth and took him the whole way to the back of her throat. "Right NOW?" Happy said his voice raising when he felt her take him in her mouth. "You have got to be kidding me, seriously?" He said into the phone. He took his other hand and placed it on the back of her head. He felt his hips start to move on their own accord. "I understand." He said into the phone. She used her teeth to gently scrap up to the very tip on his length. He pulled back away from her and hung up the phone.

She looked up at him wide eyed. "Your kidding?" She questioned. "There is something I have to handle." He said and looked at her. "Club still comes first." She said and looked down. He frowned. He knew it was true but didn't catch the hidden meaning behind her words. "I am sorry baby." He said. She nodded. "I am going to help you clean this shit up and you are coming back with me." He said and looked at her. She raised her eye brows. "I am?" She questioned. He nodded there is some shit we have to discuss. They started throwing items into her suitcase. He took the dog and grabbed her things and headed to the front desk. They checked out and then they looked at each other. He helped her inside the car and stopped her by grabbing the door as she was about to shut it. "When was the last time you talked to your mother?" He said. She looked at him a little shocked. "Before she left for France, about a week before you brought that woman home to our house." She said and looked at him. "So a few months huh?" He said and looked at her. She nodded. "Why?" She asked. "Just curious." He said and she nodded deciding to not press it further. She followed his as he left on his bike and she followed in the car.

*********I Don't Wanna Be Lonely No More I Don't Want To Have To Pay For This*********

She followed him the entire three hour trip back to the club house. She still had her bathing shut and floppy hat on. She had on her white cover up dress and smiled as they pulled up. She recognized Kozik standing outside talking quietly with some of the other guys. She noticed the police car and she instantly frowned. She watched as Happy parked his bike and jumped off and walked over to her. He opened her car door before she had a chance to. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You tell her?" She heard Kozik asked as he walked over to where Happy and Gwen were standing. "Tell me what?" She asked confused. She felt her heart speed up. "What is going on Hap?" She asked confused. "Nothing love." He said and kissed her head. "Grab the dog and come with me." He said and she grabbed the dog out of the car and felt as Koz threw his arms over her shoulders and walk with her. They were making small talk as they walked past some of the other members who looked at her with pity. She was so confused now. They walked inside and saw Clay talking to the man in the police uniform. They both turned and looked at them.

"Gwen, come inside, Happy, Koz, shut the door." Clay said and they followed them inside. "What is going on?" She asked confused. "Gwen my name Is Chief Hale, about two week ago someone threw something though you kitchen window correct?" He asked and looked at her. "Yes." She said and looked at him. "Why?" "Why didn't you report it?" "I didn't think it was necessary." She said and looked at him. "They threw a skull though your window is that correct?" Hale asked and looked at her. "Yes, why?" She asked confused. She looked over at Happy and he had his best poker face on. She hated that face. "What is going on?" She said and looked at him. "Your father died a few years ago is that correct." He said and looked at her. "Yes, he had cancer." She said and nodded. "Your mother, when did you speak with her last?" Hale asked and looked at her. "I already told Happy, a few months ago, she said she was going to France." She said and looked at him. "Why do you ask?" She said and looked at him. He sighed. This was the worst part of his job. "The skull someone threw thought you window, we ran it though forensic, it belonged to you mother." He said and placed a hand on her. "What are you talking about?" She said and looked at him. "I am so sorry Gwen." He said and placed his hand on her. She looked at Happy, all the color drained from her face. "This is a terrible joke." She said again and looked at him. "Princess, we are going to find who did this to your mom." Kozik said and looked at her. Happy took a few steps toward her. She stood up and flung herself in his arms and cried. They watched as he tried to sooth her. "Don't cry baby." He whispered in her ear. "What did they do to her?" She whispered. "Where is the rest of her?" She said and pulled out of his grasp and looked at him. "Where is the rest of her Happy?" She said and looked at him. "We haven't found the rest of the remains yet." Clay said and looked at her. "I am sorry." He said and turned towards the door. She started crying even harder. "This isn't happening." She said and looked at him. He ran his fingers through her hair. He kept trying to quiet her but she just kept crying. "I know baby." He whispered in her ear. The doors to the church were open. They could hear him talking to her. They could hear her crying. They were shocked. They have never seen this side of him. "Baby, don't cry." He said and pulled her close. "I love you so much." He said and pulled her out of the hug and kissed her softly. "Come on, lets go lay down." He said and kissed her.

Her legs were shaking like jello. She didn't comprehend what was going on. She felt the room spinning. He looked at her in shock. He didn't catch on to what was happening. "Baby?" He questioned and looked at her. "Baby?" He said again. She looked up at him. Tears streaked her face. He watched as her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head and her entire body crumple towards the floor. He acted as fast as he could. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. Chibs who like the rest of them was watching the scene inside. He acted first hurrying in. "Bring her outside." He said and yelled for someone to clear the sofa off. Happy carried her over to the sofa. He felt like his world was crumbling down around him. Someone one killed his mother-in-law. He didn't very much care, she was a bitch, but that wasn't the point. Someone hurt his family. Someone was going to pay. He will make damn sure of that.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen, Sorry for how long it took for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. More of a filler of sorts. Same as usual, FIVE REVIEWS for a new chapter.

*****SEXUAL CONTENT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ _*_****I Was Cussing Out Loud Thinkin' Bout Quitting****

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Happy set Gwen down on the sofa. Just like Chibs told him too. He was a mess. He was doing good at keeping his poker face, but he didn't know what to do. This was the world he tried in vain for years to protect her from, and here it was slapping him in the face. He couldn't believe it. He felt like the worlds biggest asshole. Chibs directed Juice to get a wet rag from the kitchen and bring it to him. Happy wasn't quite sure why Chibs was so infatuated with her, he was going to make it a point to talk to him about it. He watched as her blue eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. She was embarrassed. "Sorry." She whispered. "S'ok, you are shocked." Chibs said and ran his hands through her hair.

"I wanna sit up." She said waving off Chibs who was hovering over her. "Not yet darling." He said and pushed her shoulder down. "You may pass out again, or be really dizzy." He said and she nodded. Happy shoved Chibs out of the way. "You ok Gwen?" He said and she looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry." She said and looked around where everyone was looking at her. "Feeling like a doll on display." She said and he smiled. "Told yah to wear pants." He laughed. She shook her head. "No, no you didn't." She said and he shrugged. "Where is Sparkle?" She asked, "Who?" Happy looked confused. "The puppy." She said and he looked at her. "Oh, told you that wasn't going to be the dog's name." He said. "Stop with the poker face Hap, I promise I won't break." She snapped. She looked where Chibs was standing, she held her hand out. He took it and helped her up slowly. "I am fine, really." She said and looked around and noticed how everyone was looking at them.

The door to the clubhouse opened and in walked Gemma. She wanted to let a loud groan out. "You ok baby girl?" She asked and walked over to where Gwen was seated. "Fine." She said and nodded. "Just a little shocked yah know?" She said and shrugged. "We will figure this out," Clay said, the first words he has spoke since watching the exchange between Happy and Gwen. She nodded. "I know." Happy looked at her. "Puppy's in the room." He said and bent down and lifted her up. "I want you to sleep." He said and carried her towards the room. "If you guys need me, you know where to find me." He said and walked down the hall way.

*********My Heart Stop Beating Such A Softer Sin*********

"That just happened right?" Bobby asked and looked around. He wasn't sure what was going on, he never saw the Killah act like that. "Not sure myself." Chibs nodded and walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer. "What I miss?" Gemma said sitting down on the sofa by Clay. "Something I never want to witness the rest of my life." Clay said and shook his head. "What do you mean?" Gemma asked looking around. "Well, we took her in the room, told her, and then boom, she flips and I saw this side of Happy, a side I never want to see again." Clay said. Koz has been deathly silent the entire time. He wasn't really taking to strong to Clay right now. He was going to mention this shit to Happy, he didn't want a repeat of the Donna insident.

"Leave him alone." Gemma hissed. "What do you mean?" Clay said as everyone's eyes landed on Gemma. "Shit she just finds out her mother is dead, and in pieces somewhere, and of course he is going to treet her like this, why are you aginst him being happy?" She asked and looked at her husband. She was angry. She liked Gwen, she would never admit, but like Tara has said before, if she can deal with him, and still be by his side, then she was someone who disserved respect. Gemma was not happy. Everyone could tell. Koz smirked. He had seen a lot of people try to pin point what made Happy and Gwen tick, he saw exactly what it was. He sat back and sipped his beer, he knew that Happy was lurking in the corners, that was just how he was. He lurked and listened. He knew he was not going to stay with Gwen after he took her in the room. He has shit to deal with.

"What are you smirking about?" Clay asked him. "Just watching you trying to wrap you head around him being happy." He said and laughed. "Sad to say, but take her away, I would hate to be in your shoes." He added and stood up. He walked over to the bar and looked down the hall way. "Sup Killah?" He said calling Happy from the shadows. He walked out and his eyes were black. "Something you got to say?" He asked directed to Clay. "No, we're cool." Clay said and shook his head. Happy didn't believe him for a second. The only thing that had me keeping his cool was Gemma being there. "Hap, let's go talk to Gwen, I am worried about her." Gemma said standing up and walking over to him. He nodded and turned back down the hallway again.

*********I'm Stuck In My Ways And That's The Way It Stays*********

"You better start talking." Clay said directed at Koz, "What you mean?" He questioned taking a sip of the beer. "I mean tell me something, is he always like that?" He asked. "Let me tell you a story…" Koz said and looked to make sure Happy wasn't in fact standing in the hallway.

_Happy and Koz were out on a job, they had been gone for five days, five long days. Every time the bikes stopped moving, Happy took out his wallet and looked at something. Koz caught him looking at the picture and smiled. Gwen was a sexy as hell. He would kill for a girl like that. Someone like Happy had. Any of the guys would. She waited on him, she loved him, and she accepted him. The best part she was there first. She always came first. "I think now is the time to move in brother." Koz said and stood up. He took his gun out of his holster under his cut. Happy nodded and grabbed his gun too. "Ready?" Happy asked and walked towards the house. They stood in the darkness and looked inside of the window. They watched the man inside the window was cleaning a gun, getting his dick sucked by some hooker. Happy smirked and walked over to the door and kicked it down. He killed the man and let the hooker run. They had their faces covered by masks, she wouldn't know who they were. Happy and Koz took the dead body and burnt it. Happy realized he was bloody, he didn't care. "We gotta make a stop real fast." He said and looked at his friend. Kozik knew what he was referring to. He wanted to see Gwen. He nodded his head and they got on their bikes and left. I_

_t was around midnight when they arrived at the apartment. Happy hated leaving her there. He didn't think she was safe. Their neighbors were assholes, and he worried about her. He walked into the apartment building and walked up the stairs, Koz on his heels. "What is the story?" Koz asked and looked at the blood that covered them. "Doesn't matter. I am not lying to her." He nodded at his friend and followed him to the door. Happy took the key out and opened the door. Gwen was about to graduate from college in a few months. She has been awake studying for exams. The books and empty coffee cups littered the coffee table. Gwen saw them walk in and jumped up. She ran over to Happy and wrapped her arms around him. "God I missed you." She said not caring she was getting blood on her. "Missed you too baby." He said and kissed her gently. "Hi Koz." She smiled and he nodded. "Please sit down, I have clean clothes, Koz I am sure there is something you can wear." She said and walked toward the bedroom. She walked out and handed the men clean shirts. They both changed and she said on Happy's lap. Koz watched as he held her. He listened as he whispered his love in her ear. He has never seen something like it before. He was a husband to a beautiful wife during the day, but at night he was a feared killer for SAMCRO. Koz envied him for being able to juggle both things. This was something many have tried to do but couldn't handle doing it. _

"Gwen has been there though a lot of shit." Koz said and looked around eyes landing on Clay and Tig. "He loves Gwen, and I ain't stupid either Tigger." He sneered. "You fuck with Gwen, I can promise you will die." He said and stood up. "Just keep that in mind when you sit there and bitch about you enforcer." With that he walked away down the hall towards the room where Gemma and Happy were.

He knocked lightly and watched as Happy opened the door. Gwen was sitting on the bed and Gemma was talking quietly to her. The puppy was on its back asleep on the floor by his dresser. "She ok?" He asked his friend. "Been better." Happy shrugged. They stood there awkwardly and looked at the two women and sighed. Happy took Koz by the arm and led him into the hall. "The fuck is going on out there?" Happy asked and looked at him. "Don't lie to me right now man." Happy said and looked at him. "Nothing, they are just shocked. Never saw that side of yah." He said and Happy nodded. "They need to get the fuck off my shit." He snapped and looked at Koz. "Stay here with Gwen, I will be back." He said and stomped down the hall. "Shit," Koz muttered. He hoped for Happy's sake he didn't mess up.

*********If I Could Just Come In I Swear I'll Leave Won't Take Nothing More Than A Memory*******

Happy was pissed, everyone knew it the second he walked out. "Is there any where we should look for Gwen's mother?" Clay said when he saw him. Happy raise his eyebrows. "The fucking ground?" He said and looked at him. Clay cleared his throat. "You know what I mean." "Last time Gwen talked to her, she said she was going to France." He said and shrugged. "Have Juice look her up, see what you can track down on her." He said and grabbed a beer. "Should we look for something that is going to pop out?" Clay asked and looked at him. "Beats the shit outta me, hated the bitch as much as she hated me." Happy said and looked around. "Better keep that shit to yourself while we got a dismembered head on our hands." Happy nodded. Clay was right.

"Gemma?" Gwen asked after a few moments of silence. "What?" she was at the door ready to go. "Yah think that this is supposed to be aimed at me or Hap?" She asked and looked at her. "I wish I could answer that for you baby girl, but I don't know." She said and Gwen sighed. She hated not knowing. "We will figure this out Gwen, but the good news is I think you get to go home, you don't have to stay here anymore." Gwen smiled at that. Happy knocked on the opened door and walked in. "Ladies." He smiled. Gemma smiled and walked out. "Hi baby." He said and sat down. Gwen smiled at him. She wanted nothing more than to be there with her husband. She loved him so much, she always felt safest when she was with him. "You know that I won't let anything happen to you right?" He asked and looked at her. She smiled. "I know Hap." She said and laughed. "I wanted nothing more than to be with you, you know that Gwen?" Happy said and looked at her. She laughed. "I know I missed you too Hap." He said and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body.

"You now we never got to finish what we started…" He said and wagged his eyebrows at her. She laughed. "You would want that right now." She said and shook her head. "I don't want that here Hap, I want that in our bed, where we should be, not here." She said and he sighed. "Lets go then." He said and stood up. "Back to the house?" She asked confused. "Yeah, lets go home Gwen." He said and she smiled. "Ok." She grabbed her purse and her dog and stood up. They walked into the clubhouse. "Leaving?" Koz asked eyeing them. Happy nodded and Gwen walked towards the door. "You guys need us to follow?" Chibs asked and looked at them. "No." Happy snapped and followed Gwen out the door. They went to their respective vehicles and drove towards the house. "You leave them alone Clay, I am not kidding." Gemma said as she watched them disappear down the road. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at thme. "Don't call him for a few days, let him be with his wife." Gemma said and stood up. "Lets go home." She said and took his hand. "You can take me on your bike." She smiled.

*********I Was Cussing Out Loud Thinkin' Bout Quitting*********

Happy and Gwen pulled up to the house. It looked like it did when Happy left it. "No snakes?" she aksed and looked at the him as they entered the house. "No snakes, Gemma replaced the bed sheets too." He said and smiled. She nodded. "Lets take a bath baby." He said and took the dog and put it down. She smiled and took his hand and walked up to their room. They walked inside the room and Happy sat down on the bed and pulled his boots off while Gwen went and ran the water. "You have a fedish with taking a bath together?" She questioned him. He smirked at her but didn't answer. She pulled off her cover up and bathing suit and climbed into the tub. He wasn't far behind her, taking off his boxers he climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Miss me Hap?" She said and looked straight ahead. "Maybe" He whispered into her ear.

She couldn't help but laugh. He was so perfect for her. She knew it. She wanted him. She has wanted him since earlier today. That three hour drive was awful. All she could think about is what they could be doing in that hotel room, as to what they were stuck doing. "I just thought that we could, you know, get to know each other again." He said his voice rough with lust. She laughed, deciding to play along. "How do you plan on doing that?" She asked feeling his hands run up and down her legs. "Well first I was thinking we could relax in the bath tub, and then take things to the bed room and see what happens." He said and she smiled. She can work with that. They sat there in the bubbles wrapped up in each other. Touching, feeling, and taking full enjoyment of what each other bodies had to offer. "Ready to go to the bed now?" Gwen asked. He loved the fact he had her all worked up ready for him. He kissed her neck and her hair line around her back. "Yeah, lets go." He agreeded and watched as she stepped out. He helped her out of the tub. He let his eyes travel over her naked body. She smirked at him. "Like what you see Killah?" She said and smiled. He growled. Fuck going to the bed, to hell with making love to his wife soft and slow. He wanted her now. He grabbed her and lifted her on the sink. She grinned and looked up at him with her pircing blue eyes.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and waisted no time. He thrusted inside her. "Oh god." She moaned and hooked her legs around his waist. "You like that?" he whispered roughly in her ear. She threw her head back and moaned a yes. His hand placed on either side of her hips, he brought them around and grabbed her hips. He was thrusting inside her heard, relentless, she was loving every second of it. "Don't stop." She moaned into his ear. He didn't stop. He was going to keep going if it killed her. She lifted her up and kicked the door with his foot. He slammed her against it and kept thursting inside her. "Oh god, right there." she called out to him. He smirked and bit down on her neck. He groaned loudly. She was so tight. He didn't care what anyone said. He was the only man she has ever been with, she was made for him. She clung tighter to him and he knew she was almost there. "Wait for me Gwen." He said roughly into her. She let a breathy gasp out when he said that. He turned and set her back on the sink and kept his thrusts. She was lifting her hips into is matching his pace. "Oh god Gwen!" He gasped out. He came hard inside her, she was right there with him. Her body falling forward into his.

"Amazing." She whispered into his ear. He placed his head on top of her. Taking his slightly shaking hand he ran it though her hair. "I love you." She said and pulled her head away to kiss him. He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you to Gwen." She said he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down and noticed the Puppy was sitting on his side of the bed. He smiled, worked out in favor anyway. He climbed on Gwen's body and kissed her. "I love you so much." She said and kissed him back. He swatted at the dog and she moved to the foot of the bed. He rolled of her and climbed under the covers and held her close. "I just want to be with you forever, just like this." She said and cuddled into her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I want that too baby." He said and kissed her.

*********Throw Your Dollar Bills Leave Your Thrills All Here With Me******* **

Happy and Gwen spent the next two days in bed together. They got to know each other all over again. Today was Friday and Happy wanted to go back to Charming. He wanted to look for a house there. He knew that Gwen didn't want to move, but now that he was in the mother charter, he had to move closer. He knew that he had to convince her of that. Today he was going to call Gemma and see if she can find anything around their area where she and Clay lived. They were nice houses, and he thought Gwen would be happy there. He looked at her as she did her make up. He picked his phone off the nightstand and walked into the hallway. He dialed Gemma's number. "Hello?" She answered. "Gemma, I need a favor." Happy said and ran his hand over his face. "What is the matter?" She asked she was worried now. "Nothing, I think it would be best for the club if…" He started to say and was cut off. "If you say you want to go Nomad, I will personally kill you." She yelled into the phone. Happy couldn't help but let a laugh out. "Actually I was going to ask you if you would help me and Gwen find a house closer to Charming, in Charming, some where nice," He said and added. "We can head into town today if you think of some places we could swing by." He said and she was silent for a few minutes. "I will make some calls, when are you coming?" She asked. "Not sure, when Gwen is done getting ready." He said. They said their good byes and headed inside. He looked at Gwen and sighed. "Baby?" He said and sighed. "I know, we need to move." She said and looked down. "I promise you have final say." He said and she smiled. "As long as I get a new fence and swing." she said and looked at him. "That is fair enough." He said and kissed her. "I thought you would be angry." He said and frowned. "I want to be, but home is where you are Hap, not a random house." She said and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "You are something else. What did I do to get you?" He said and she laughed. "I ask myself the same thing." she said and laughed. He smiled and kissed her. "Let me finish so we can leave." She said and he nodded and walked back over to sit on the bed with the dog.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen. Please enjoy. This is a long chapter. I hope you all like it. The _italic's_ mean flashbacks. Same as usual for a new chapter, I want at least FIVE reviews, I don't think that is too much to ask with the size of this chapter.

**Please ENJOY and REVIEW**

***If you have any idea's on what you think happened with Gwen's mother, I'd love to hear them. I would love to know what you guys are thinking.*****

* * *

Gwen turned on her vanity stool and looked over at Happy. "You know what?" She asked and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a questioning look. "We have been married a while, and we have a lot of money," She said and he looked at her shaking his head. "I don't know where this is leading, but the answer is no." He said and she frowned. "I love kids Hap." She said. He frowned at her. "No, not now Gwen, we aren't in the right place, we just got back together." He said and she sighed. She hated to admit it but he was right. This wasn't the time for the baby talk. "Where did this come from anyway?" He asked looking at her. "Well, I take really good care of Sparkle," She started saying but was interrupted by his laughter. "A kid is way harder." he said and she threw her arms up in the air. "Sorry." She mumbled.

He shook his head and watched as she moved over to her closet.

She wanted to look good, but not over the top. She was dead set on being better than anyone that showed their faces to her, and if they were going to be looking for a new house, she didn't want to look like some loser. That she knew for sure. She pulled on a pair of back tights and a tight light blue v-neck sweater. She finished the outfit with a pair of black ankle booties with a five in heel. She turned and looked at Happy, "Do I look nice?" She questioned. He looked at her and smiled. "Beautiful." He said and kissed her. She smiled, amazed that with everything that has been going on, he hasn't hardened when it came to her. He was still the same man to her that she fell in love with. "I love you." She said and watched his eyes light with his smile. "I love you Gwen." He said and reached for the puppy. "Here, I guess we can take the car." He said and she nodded. She grabbed the dog some food and water and packed it in a tote bag and then she threw in some plastic bags and a leash, grabbing her purse she met him at the door. "Ready." She said and he smiled and took her by the hand and led her outside.

"Where are you two off to today?" Her neighbor asked looking at them. Happy frowned. "Out." He snapped and opened the passenger side door for Gwen. She set the puppy on the floor as he climbed over to the drivers side. He turned on the car and frowned at Gwen. "What is this shit?" He said referring to the music that was playing. "Carrie Underwood." She said and frowned. "I am changing." He said and snatched the Ipod she had hooked into the dash board. He put some music he claimed was good and they pulled out of the drive way. She watched at the house disappeared into the distance. She knew deep down, that was no longer her home. Then again, it stopped being her home when he brought that slut back. Koz came to see her right after Happy left. Told her that she needed to suck it up, she is working on learning how to suck it up, but she hated that even thought.

*********Would We Laugh And Talk For Hours The Way We Did When Out Love First Began********

Happy watched Gwen out of the corner of his eye. He loved his wife, there was no question about it. He would kill for her. He would kill anyone that hurt her. He hated himself for what he did to her. He hated that they guys weren't sure of her. He didn't know how to feel about the move. He knew that she was OK with the idea of moving to Charming. He thought that maybe she would be able to get a job teaching there. He thought that maybe she would be able to make nice with Gemma, and she would fit in better there than she did in Tacoma. She never stood a chance there. She was just a kid, she was still jaded, there was no question in his mind but now he thought that she can handle herself when he is gone. Plus they would be closer to the clubhouse and she would be safer in Charming.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked breaking him out of his own head. "Nah, just thinking about you." He said and smiled. She blushed. He had that affect on her and he loved it. He could make her blush like a teenager, and he could make her scream like she was being murdered. He glanced down at her legs. The way her tanned skin peeked thought the material. How the sweater left little to the imagination when she sat down. "You should of brought an overnight bag." Happy said his voice rough. She laughed. "I am not spending the night Hap." She said and shook her head. "I feel so confined in this car." He said and pulled up to Teller-Marrow. "Oh, get over yourself." She said and opened the door and climbed out of the car. "You know, I really could get used to living out here." She said and pushed her sunglasses up on her face. "Maybe." She said and frowned as Gemma strutted out of the office with Clay, and behind him a man in a suit followed. They walked over to where Happy and Gwen were standing.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Gemma said and looked at them. "This here is Charlie." She said and pointed to the man. "He is going to take us to look at some houses." Gemma said. "I told him what I thought was the price range you two could handle." She said and looked at the two of them. Happy looked down at Gwen and watched as she wrinkled her nose. "There will not be a price limit." She said and Charlie's eyes lit up at her comment. "Wonderful, let us go discuss some options that you are looking for." He said and Gwen nodded and looked at Happy. "That's all you." He said and she grinned. He knew that she was going to go over the top, but he promised she has final say. "Remember what we talked about." He said and watched as they went into the office with Gemma. "Never give them that much rope." Clay said and looked at Happy. "She'll hang herself eventually." He said and walked towards where Tig was standing. "Did you know that this," He said and pointed at the dog that was sitting next to his feet. "This stupid animal has taken over my god damn bed." He said and watched Tig start to laugh. "Punt that shit through the air." Tig said and made it look like he was kicking a football. He and Happy started to laugh at that. He moved, the dog moved, "I swear, this stupid thing." He said and walked towards the office. "Killah, cant handle a dog?" Juice asked and looked at him. Happy gave him a look and Juice turned and walked away. "Retard." He mumbled under his breath.

*********Screaming He Was Born To Ride*********

"I want a pool, and a large tree, room to build a fence, a porch, two stories, a basement, attic, and at least three bedrooms." Gwen was spouting orders left and right. "I don't want something that needs so much work that I can't move in right away." She added and looked at Gemma who was trying to hide a smile. "I also want something that has hard wood floors upstairs and downstairs. I want the master bedroom to have a build in bathroom, large closet space." Gwen was counting off her hand as she explained what she wanted. She watched as Charlie scribbled furiously on his writing pad. "Gwen." Happy said walking in. "Give him a second to catch up to you." She nodded and waited. "Well?" She questioned looking at the man. "Ok, I think that I got everything." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "You think or you do?" She questioned looking at him. "I do, I am sure of it." He said and she nodded. "Good." She said and looked at him. "Give me about an hour and I will call you Mrs. LaBrava." He said and looked over at Happy nodded and left. "He seems nice." Gwen smiled.

Gemma stood and looked at the two of them, "I guess you guys got this covered." She said and turned to leave. Happy nudged Gwen. "Aren't you coming, you know more about this place then either of us do." She said and Gemma smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." She said and turned to Gwen. "I have to go pick up the lunches, you are more than welcome to come." Gwen glanced up at Happy as he nodded. "Take your damn dog Gwen." He muttered and turned and walked away. Gwen looked down at the puppy and picked her up. Holding her close she stood up and followed Gemma out to the car. "So, how do you feel about moving?" Gemma asked and looked at her. "I don't care." Gwen said and shrugged. Gemma tutted and backed the car out of it's parking spot and drove off.

"What do you want to know." Gwen said and looked over at Gemma. She looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She questioned the younger woman. "I mean, you have that look, you want to ask something but your not sure how to do it." She responded. Gemma looked at her and shook her head. "Why are you married to someone like him, this doesn't seem like the life for you." She said, not feeling the lest bit shy any longer. "I was around before this club was." She said and looked proud to say it. "We were married just under a year when him and Koz showed up at our first apartment to ask what I thought about it." She said and looked at Gemma, "Thought it was a bad joke." she said.

*********Hey Boy Do You Mind Taking Me Home Tonight*********

_Gwen has just start going back to school. She has been enjoying her life with Happy, married happily. She has been working at a beauty salon. She was good at doing hair. She loved to talk, but she loved children more. She was going to teach. Her father had been setting aside money to use for school. She couldn't wait to go back. She worked and went to school, and Happy worked when she was at school. They didn't get to see each other as much as they would like, but they still made sure to spend as much time together as they could. Gwen had just came home from work. She was there for nine hours, and she just wanted to be with her husband. When she came home she realized that Happy wasn't there. Come to think of it, he hasn't been around all that much lately. She worried that he was cheating, but she never brought it up. She trusted him. She thought he was putting extra hours in at the dealership. With a little help from Gwen's father, he had just got his job back there and she hoped he didn't do anything to mess it up. _

_She put some food on to cook and pulled out her math book. She hated doing math. She wasn't very good at it. She tried though. Happy, he was good with numbers. He tried to help her the best he could. She has already failed the stupid class one time, she didn't want to make it two times. She was doing her homework and eating the dinner, she didn't know where her husband was, but she was hungry and didn't want to wait for him. She heard the jingle of keys and watched as the door opened. Happy walked in followed by a man she recognized. "Hap?" She questioned. That was the idiot that rear ended her that she begged Happy to kill because he ruined the mustang. "What's going on?" She asked and took the book and closed it. "Working on math Gwen?" Happy questioned looking at her. She shrugged. "Dinner is on the stove." She said and pointed towards the stove "Should be enough for the two of you." She said. Happy cleared his throat. "There is something I, we would like to talk to you about." He said and looked at her. She raised her eyebrows. "What happened?" She said and looked at him. "Is everything ok?" She looked panicked for a second. "Everything is fine babe." He said. "I lost my job at the dealership," Happy said sitting down. The other man did the same. "Oh no, what are we going to do? I can drop some classes I guess and take more hours at the salon." Happy shook his head at her. "I have a new job, you can quit the salon." He said. "What?" She asked confused. "This is Kozik." Happy said and pointed to the man. "He offered me a job, there is some catches though Gwen, but I promise you are going to be safe and we are going to be ok." He said and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She questioned and looked at him. "I don't know, well," Happy stuttered out. "Why don't you come by and check it out for your self." Kozik said cutting Happy off. _

_Gwen looked at him. "If I don't like what I see?" She asked. "I don't do it." Happy said. "But I am sure you will like it." Kozik said and looked at the two of them. "I don't really know how I feel about this, there is something you are not telling me." Gwen said. "You promised no secrets, I expect that much." She said and looked at Happy. "We protect people, we make sure it's safe for you to walk around." Kozik said and she looked at him. She looked at the cut that he was wearing. "My father will not like this Hap." she said shaking her head. Happy barked a laugh. "More of a reason to do it." Gwen shook her head. "Fine, we can check it out." She said. "How does Saturday sound?" Kozik said and looked at them. "Fine." She said and nodded. He smiled and asked if he could take her up on the offer for dinner. _

*********Sometimes You Turn Your Back To The Wind*********

Gemma listened to her story. She laughed. She couldn't believe this little thing had such a hold over him. She was the exact opposite of what she expected her to be. "You know, when I first found out he was married, I thought you were going to be some rough butch girl." Gwen laughed. "Oh goodness, no, sorry to disappoint." She said and laughed. "That isn't a bad thing." She said and smiled. "I like you like this." She said and Gwen looked at her. "You know, I wasn't to sure what to think of you, but you seem like you love him, a lot. That is enough for me." Gemma said and Gwen looked at her. "You know that this isn't a game to me." Gwen said and looked away. "He is everything to me. I am not stupid, I know what he does, I just don't think about it." Gemma listened to what she had to say. She was right. You can't think about it. If you did it would eat you alive.

"So, I guess you like what you saw then huh?" She asked Gwen referring to the story that she told her. "No, actually I didn't." She said and looked at her. "Happy didn't tell them yes." She said and Gemma raised her eyebrows. "He didn't want to be some prospect, and I didn't want him to be their bitch." Gwen laughed. "So after about a month, they showed up and offered him a deal." Gwen said and Gemma nodded. She knew the rest of the story. "I guess that you respect this club?" Gwen laughed at that. "Respect is something earned. I haven't had the best experience here in Charming." She said and Gemma nodded. She knew the girl was right. "What did you want, hugs and kisses?" Gwen shook her head. "I just wanted it to be a little less dramatic." Gemma nodded. She wanted the same thing.

"So any ideas about you mother?" She asked and looked at her. "What you mean?" She asked at looked at the other woman. "I mean any idea who could of done that?" She said and Gwen shrugged. "We didn't have the best relationship since my dad died." She said and Gwen nodded at her. Gemma felt sorry for her. She wasn't sure what it was about her. She was so pretty, so tiny, she reminded Gemma of a doll. "Well, can we expect any babies?" Gemma said breaking the silence of the drive back to the shop. Gwen looked at her. "Happy doesn't want kids yet." She said and shrugged. "Most likely for the best." Gemma said. "Yeah, we are still getting to know each other again." Gwen said and she nodded. "I agree." Gemma nodded and pulled into the garage. They climbed out of the car and carried the lunches into the shop.

"Welcome back." Clay said and kissed Gemma. He looked at Gwen, "Have fun?" He asked and looked at Gemma. "We did." Gemma said and nodded. Gwen turned and walked back outside with the puppy on her heels. She walked over to the car and got the dog's food and water. She grabbed a bottle of water and dumped it into the bowel and set it on the ground. "You treat that dog better than you own husband." Tig said and walked over to her. She laughed. "No, I don't" She smiled at him. He looked at her. He wasn't going to make it a habit, but she looked good. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her ass a little too long when she bent over, nor could he hide the fact that he couldn't look away from her chest.

*********When I Look In Your Eyes It's No Surprise, Sparks Start Flying*********

Gwen was feeling uncomfortable. She didn't want to be rude, she knew this was a close friend of Happy's but she wasn't comfortable at all. "What is going on?" A voice came from behind them. "Nothing." Tig said and turned to look at Happy. "Just making small talk." Tig said and looked at Gwen. She felt her purse vibrate and looked down. "That's that Charlie about the houses." She said and turned to walk away to talk on the phone. Happy looked at Tig. He eyes fierce. "What's up Killah?" Tig said trying to diffuse the killers anger. "Hap, you ready?" She asked and looked at him. Gemma was standing there ready to go. "Yeah, lets go check out these houses." He said and looked back quickly at Tig and they left. They climbed into Gwen's car and left to meet Charlie at the first place.

The first house wasn't much. There was no pool but there was already a fence. A ugly steel chain link fence. The house screamed dirty and needed work. She didn't know what to think of it. "It needs work." Charlie said and looked at them. "Cheap, you can fix it up real nice." He said and looked at the two of them. "I don't like this at all." Gwen said and turned to Happy. "Next." She said and turned back to the car. Gemma looked at Charlie. "They better get better from here." She snapped and followed the couple.

The next house was not much better than the first. No trees, no pool, but the house was ok. Gwen didn't like it because it only had two bedrooms. There was also only one bathroom, it had a small shower, no bath tub. She looked at Happy who shook his head no. "There is no way." He said and they headed out to the car.

The next house was perfect. It sat about one block away from Gemma and Clay's house. It was perfect in every way. There was no fence, but had a beautiful front and back yard. In the middle of the back yard was a large Apple tree. Thee was a decent in-ground pool. It was surrounded by concrete. Gwen looked around and smiled. Inside was perfect. It was all hardwood dark cherry floors. There was a kitchen, dining room, living room, and there was a small office. Upstairs there was three bedrooms spread out down a long hallway. There was a small, medium, and master bedroom, and a bathroom. The bathroom was in-between the two bedrooms. The master bedroom has a large closet and a walk in bathroom, the bathroom had a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. She looked at happy. Her eyes dancing with excitement. "I have to have this." She said and looked at Charlie. "This is it." He looked at her. "It's a little steep in prince…" He trailed off. "I don't care, I have to have this." She said. "Hap, we can sell our house, use the rest of the college fund." She said. "Mom let me have the trust fund, we can do it." She said and looked at him. "I have to have it." She said and Gemma smiled. "I love it." she said and looked at Gwen.

"Ok, I will take your offer in, call the owners and see if they will take it." He said and Gemma looked at him. "Who are the owners?" She said and Gwen smiled she knew why she was asking. "Hap, this is perfect." she sand and smiled. "I love this." He smiled down at his wife. She was thrilled. "Now don't get your hopes up incase we don't get it." He said looking at her. "I am sure that you will." Gemma said and smiled. "Looks like we are going to be neighbors." She laughed. Gwen smiled. She was ok with that. Things were finally looking up for them. She hoped to God that they would stay this way. She wished nothing more than to call this place home. She was happy with her and Gemma's building relationship. She was happy that Happy was close as shit to where he was supposed to be. The only downside is, her mother is dead, and they don't know where her body is. That was going to haunt her for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen.

I am not a fan of this chapter. But I still want FIVE reviews for a new chapter. I had a bad day and I took it out on charters but there is some important things in this chapter, so pay attention to detail readers.

I do hope you still enjoy this, remember 5 reviews for a new chapter.

Please Enjoy and Review.

* * *

"How long until he calls?" Gwen asked Happy for the tenth time. "It's been five minutes since you asked last, you think the answer changed?" He asked looking at her. She frowned at him. "This sucks, I hate waiting." She said and threw her head back. "I know." He said and set his hand on her knee. Gemma watched the exchange between the two. She couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed watching it when he was in husband mode. She thought it was so sweet. Gwen was unlike anyone Gemma has ever met. She was the perfect person, Happy was made for her. They were almost like two halves of one person. It almost freaked her out to a point. "What's the plan tonight?" Gemma asked and looked at Gwen. "Going back to the house I guess, start to pack." Gwen said and looked at Happy. "Are you going to come back with me or you staying here?" She asked and looked at him. "I will come back to the house with you." He nodded and looked at Gwen. "So, how much longer?" She asked and he gripped the steering wheel tightly and Gemma started to laugh. "Just go home and pack, you both know you are going to get the house." She said and smiled. They pulled up to Teller-Marrow and looked at Gemma.

"Well did you guys find a house?" Tig asked when they stepped out of the car. Happy nodded. "Think so." He said and smiled. "What is going on?" Gwen asked and looked at him. "Nothing, just seeing if you need help packing." He said and Gwen frowned. "No, I am fine." She said and nodded. "Come on Hap, we have a lot to do at home." She said and turned to get back into the car. Happy looked at her funny for a second and frowned. He turned and climbed into the car with her. She was holding the dog and waiting. "What is up with that?" He asked and she shrugged. "Don't know." She said looking at him as he pulled out of the lot.

The ride back to the house quiet Gwen time to reflect on everything. "I don't want this to happen." She said suddenly. "Happy stop the car!" She yelled as he hit the breaks hard on the long stretch of highway. "What is wrong?" He asked and looked as she paled. "Oh, god." She yelled and opened her door, leaning out she threw up. "What is wrong?" He asked coming across the console and rubbing her back. She shook her head. "Are you ok?" He asked trying to sooth her. "Am I ok?" She repeated and turned to look at him. "Am I ok?" She yelled. He jumped back at her outburst. "What is wrong?" He said and looked at her. "What is wrong," She said looking at him tears poured out of her eyes, "You fucking cheated on me, in our bed, you left, you come back, someone killed my mother and they don't know where the **rest** of her body is, your creepy friend can't look at my face, and worst of all, you are uprooting me from what I know and throwing me to the fucking lions!" She yelled at him.

He looked a little shocked at her outburst. "Baby, calm down." He asked and looked at her. She shook her head and brought her shaking hands up to her face. "Hap, this is moving so fast." She said muffled by her hands. He frowned. He opened his door and walked over to her side of the car. Sidestepping the vomit, he looked at her taking her in his arms he held her. "Scoot." He said and looked at her. She scooted forward. He slid in behind her and pulled her into his lap. Sliding the seat back and held her. She curled into his arms crying. "Shh, its ok." He whispered and pulled her close.

*********Somebody Listen Please, It Used To Be So Hard Being Me*********

He sat there and held her as long as possible. "Don't cry." He kept saying over and over again. He loved her so much, and hated to see her cry. "Shh" He cooed at her. "Don't cry baby." He said and rubbed her back. "I love you so much." He said quietly. She was calming down to the best of her ability. Heartbroken is how she felt. "You want me to get us home?" He asked and looked at her. "Is it even our home anymore?" She asked and looked at her. He frowned. "It is, for a little while longer." He said and the tears started to fall again. "If you don't want to move, Gwen I won't be upset." He said and looked at her. "I do, I want you happy." She said. He sighed. She has sacrificed so much for him. He hated to see her hurt. "What do you think, how's this sound?" He asked looking at her. She looked up at him waiting on him to continue. "I take us home, we can just climb in bed, I will hold you tight." He said and kissed her ear. She sniffled again and a few more tears fell down her cheeks. She nodded slightly and moved forward. He climbed out from behind her and walked around to the other end of the car, he sat down started the car and drove off.

He looked over at his wife as she watched out the side of the window. The dog slept in the back seat. "What upset you so bad?" He asked and look at her. She didn't respond just kept looking out of the window. He sighed as they pulled up to the house. He stood up and walked over to where she was still sitting. He opened the door and looked at her. He helped her out of the car and led her over to the door. The puppy jumping around their feet. He opened the door and they walked inside. "Lets go to bed." He said and kissed her. She nodded and he led her up to the bed room and watched as she curled up on the bed. He went to climb in behind her and she held her hand out to stop him. "Just go have a few beers, I need some Gwen time." She said and looked at him. He was pissed but respected her wishes and walked away.

Happy walked down the steps and headed into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the six pack of beer and walked into the living room. He was going to give Gwen her space. She wanted space, he didn't know how to give it to her other than to just let her sit there alone and cry. He drank the first three beers like they were water. He sat there in the dark. He didn't know what to think about the situation. He didn't know how to feel. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There wasn't anything on of interest to him. He kicked off his boots and threw off his cut. He sat there with his feet kicked up and ran his fingers over his face. "Shit." He said and grabbed another beer. He didn't know what else to watch, so he turned on a movie. He watched the entire movie and he hadn't heard so much as a peep from his wife. Usually she would wake up and talk to him.

He drank another beer. He was on his fifth. He didn't like the way she was reacting to this. She was usually clam and collected. She never broke down like that around him. He usually never saw her like that. Sure she would cry, and he would sit there, but she never just broke down. She handled the stress like a pro, but now, he didn't know what to think. He finished the beer and tossed it aside. He sat back on the sofa and sighed. He pulled his shirt off and made himself comfortable. He figured if she wasn't talking yet, he was going to be sleep on the sofa tonight. He felt like such an ass, he didn't even have the balls to go to his own bed. _If the guys could only see me now._ He shook his head and opened the sixth beer. Taking a large swallow of it, he realized it was empty before he had a chance to think.

*********Every Moment I Spend With You Is A Moment I Treasure*********

Gwen must have fell asleep. She woke up disoriented and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. She sat up and sighed. She stood up and pulled off her shoes and tights. She threw the sweater on the floor. She took her bra and tossed it and pulled off her panties. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a clean white camie and a pair of dark pink lace boy short panties. She ran her fingers through her curls and walked into the bathroom. She took off her makeup and looked at herself. Her eyes were swollen and red. They looked bloodshot. She looked like shit. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the stairs she was being quiet. She crept into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. She walked quietly into the living room and looked at where Happy had his arm over his eyes and from the way he was breathing Gwen could tell he was asleep.

Putting the bottle to her lips, she drank. She drank it fast. It burned going down. She hated the burn, but loved the effect. Gwen was a tiny girl, and running on no food. She knew by the time she was at ten she would be feeling pretty good. She sauntered over to the chair and sat down. She looked over at where he husband sat. She put the bottle back to her lips and drank some more. She didn't feel the burn as strong this time. Gwen couldn't remember the last time she drank like this, she didn't even do it when he left. She held onto the bottle and brought it up to her lips again. She brought the bottle away from her lips and looked at the clock. It was about 1:30 AM. She shook her head and brought the bottle back to her lips.

By the time 2:30 AM rolled around she wasn't feeling anything but good. She thought that she set the bottle down, but it ended up spilling all over the floor. She stood up and stumbled over to the sofa where Happy still slept. For someone who is always looking around and protecting, he sure is a heavy sleeper. Gwen climbed up on his body and grabbed his arm. He shot awake and grabbed her hand. "Gwen?" He questioned. She knew better than to pull a stunt like this, he could of hurt her. Primitive instinct kicked in when he was awoken like that. He looked at her and she giggled. "Hi." She whispered. He smelled the whiskey on her breath. "What are you doing?" He asked and looked at her. "Are you drunk?" He questioned her. "Nope." She said and shook her head in a yes motion. He smiled. "What is wrong baby?" He asked and looked at her. "Nothing." She said and looked down. "Baby." He repeated. She didn't want to talk. She pressed her lips on his. He kissed back, he didn't want to do anything with her, he was not going to take advantage of her like that.

She pulled her face away from his and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" He asked when he felt her hands slide down his chest. "I am going to suck your dick." She announced and took her hands and unbuckled his belt. "Gwen." He yelled and looked at her. She giggled and started kissing down his chest. "Stop." He said but she knew in her mind that he didn't mean it. She kissed him thought his jeans and looked up at him. He wanted to stop her, and deep down he really did, but he was a man, and who was he to make her stop.

*********Watch Out I've See Her Top Before That Girl Is So Dangerous*********

She unzipped his pants and looked up at him. "You want this baby?" She slurred her words slightly and made his frown. "Baby, come on your drunk." He said and she stopped and looked up at him. "You don't want me Hap?" She asked and looked at him. "Stop, come on its not like that." He said and took her face in his hand. "Then what do you mean?" She asked and looked down at the floor. He smiled. Being every bit a man, he didn't want her upset, or horney, plus it would work out in his favor, "Come on baby, let's go up stairs." He said and she shook her head no. "Hold on Hap." She said and stood up fast. She swayed slightly and looked at him. "Wait here." She giggled and ran toward the kitchen. He heard the sounds of glass breaking and stood up. She was walking in holding a new bottle of Jack. "Come on baby." She called and turned towards the steps. "You gonna share that Gwen?" He asked looking at her. "Follow me." She called to him and hurried up the stairs. He laughed. It would take that whole damn bottle to get him drunk.

He followed her up the stairs helping her as she stumbled. They made it to the top of the steps and she turned and handed him the bottle. "Drink up baby." She giggled and sat down. He looked at her for a long time before he threw all caution to the wind and drank the complete bottle. If he had to be honest with himself, he needed to be drink. All the shit that he has gone though, all the emotions he was hiding from her. He hoped that he would be able to control himself.

*********Our Love Had Been Too Strong For Far Too Long*********

He sat there on the top of the stairs with her for a long while. He didn't have any concept of time. He looked over at her. "You happy now Gwen?" He asked feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system. She nodded and looked at him. He looked at her and smirked. She did look fragile, vulnerable, he loved it. He stood up and grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet. "Come on." He said gruffly. She followed without question. He took her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut hard. Gwen jumped. He turned and faced her. "I asked if you were happy yet?" He repeated and looked at her. She nodded and walked over to him.

Gwen slammed her lips against his. She kissed him hard. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to show that she was in charge. He thought it was funny. He pushed her away and looked at her. "This what you wanted baby?" He sneered and looked at her. "To have a night of sex, drunken sex?" He asked and she stepped back. Her mind was racing. "Answer me!" He screamed at her. She shook her head and walked away towards the bathroom. She stumbled and fell hitting the door on her way down. She yelled in shock as she hit the floor. Instead of helping her, or even asking if she was ok, Happy started to laugh. He was laughing a cold, heartless laugh. "S'funny." He slurred and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up. "You want me to treat you like a slut Gwen?" He asked and looked at her. She was terrified. She wasn't sure where this was coming from. He never acted like this before. "You want to hurt Gwen?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"Then what do you want?" He screamed at her. She shook her head. Her mind was swarming. The alcohol was having the worst effect on her. "Baby, what is going on?" He asked when he realized that she was looking at him with fear. He let go of her wrist and looked at him. "I just wanted to have fun." She muttered. "Calm down." He said and looked at her. "We can have fun." He smirked at her. "No, I just want sleep." She said and looked at him. "Now you want to sleep?" He asked confused. She nodded. He smiled and lifted her up. Gwen was shocked by his sudden mood change. He was always a calm drunk but he has been though a lot and now, he was letting all the emotions out. "I don't want to sleep." He said and looked at her. She frowned and looked up at him. "What do you want to do then?" She questioned. He pressed his lips against her own. "What you wanted earlier." He said pulling away from her kiss. "I don't know." She said and frowned. "Come one baby." He urged and reached down between her legs. He started to rub her softly though her panties. She gasped. "Come on baby." He whispered in her ear. "You know this is what you want." He cooed.

She spread her legs giving in to him. He was right, this is what she wanted. "That's it." He said and kissed her. She broke the kiss and let her head fall back. He kissed down her collar and reached inside her shirt with his free hand. "Come one baby." He said and kissed her. She threw her head back and moaned as his fingers pinched her nipples. "Like that?" he whispered replacing his fingers with his mouth. She gasped moaning his name. He moved the fabric over on her panties and slid his fingers inside her. She gasped and let a breathy moan escape her lips. "Hap, don't stop." She whispered. "Didn't plane on it." He said roughly in her ear.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said into her ear. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he thought he was. "S'ok." She moaned. "I love you." He whispered pulling his finger out and using both hands pulling her panties down. She looked up at him. "I love you so much, I just can't stand to think of you acting like you were earlier." He said and kissed her. She kissed him back. "I know, I am sorry." She said and watched as he pulled away and removed his pants and boxers. She looked at him and smiled. He positioned himself between her legs and looked down at her. "Remember one thing." He said and trusted inside her. "Oh god." She moaned and he looked at her. "You are **my wife, **and I will not stand to see you acting like a slut." He snapped and looked at her. She nodded. She knew that he was right. "I am sorry." She whispered. He pressed his lips hard against her own and started thrusting in and out of her. She met his thrusts with her own hips and let her head roll back. "You know I love you." He said and kissed her. "I know." She said and kissed his neck. He smiled and looked at her. He slowed his thrusts down, he wanted to make it last a little longer. "This what you wanted tonight Gwen?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded and looked at him. He kissed her face and neck. Bringing his hands up to her chest he started rubbing her nipples and kissing her hard. "So close." She moaned out. He started thrusting faster. "You better wait." He growled into her ear. She looked at him and let the frustration show on her face. He started going faster and she knew he was just about there.

He held her afterwards. He wanted to sleep the alcohol off. He wanted to remind her why he loved her. "Baby?" She asked and turned her head. He didn't look down but responded by rubbing her sides. "I love you, I am sorry if I upset you, I don't know what I was thinking." She said and sighed. "I know, your drunk, very drunk." He said and looked down at her. "I know." She said and sighed. "I guess, I am just overwhelmed, and mom's new boyfriend keeps calling me." She said and looked at him. "What?" He asked and looked at her. "Gwen?" He questioned. He turned and looked at her and she lay in his arms passed out cold. "Fuck!" He muttered. She just may of let something slip she didn't want to tell him and now she was passed out for god knows how long. This night didn't turn out to be what he planned, but at least they can start putting the puzzle together.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen. I want to say sorry to my readers for the shitty last chapter. I hope this one is better. Just a fun little chapter. Remember I need FIVE reviews for a new chapter.

I hope you enjoy this one more than the last one.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW

* * *

Gwen woke up early. The clock next to the bed said it was 9:00AM. Gwen was wide awake and felt like shit. She jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. Shoving the lid up on the toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach. She leaned against the toilet for a few minutes. She didn't know why she felt so terrible, she usually didn't get this hung over. She brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower. She stood under the water and washed her hair and body. She shaved her legs and stepped out. The door was still open and she saw Happy still sleeping on the bed. She sighed and brushed her teeth again. Walking out of the bathroom she walked over to the bed. Sliding on a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt she picked the dog up off the foot of the bed and went downstairs. She opened the back door and let the dog outside. Sitting in the grass she watched as the dog ran around her. She sat there for a long time, her stomach turning. "Ugh." She moaned laying back into the grass.

She was there for who knows how long. Finally the dog ran over to her and licked her hand. She sat up and walked over to the door. She opened it and slipped inside. She started walking through the kitchen and slipped on something. Her foot slid out in front of her and she felt sharp paint in the bottom of her foot. Not being able to grab anything to catch herself with, she fell hard, yelling out grabbing her foot as blood poured out.

Upstairs Happy's eyes flew open hearing Gwen yell. He jumped up. Realizing he was still naked he grabbed his boxers and ran downstairs. "Gwen?" He yelled running and putting his boxers on. "Hap?" She yelled from the kitchen. He hurried inside and saw her sitting on the floor her foot bleeding. "The fuck happened?" He yelled looking at her. "I fell." She said and he looked at her face. "Oh my god what happened to your face?" He yelled and looked at her face. Her eye was black and blue and swollen. "What?" She asked confused. "My foot you idiot." She snapped and looked at her. He looked down again and grabbed a dishtowel. He wrapped her foot around. "Shit, shit." He said and looked at her. "Did I hit you last night?" He asked and looked at her. He didn't remember ever once raising a hand to her. "No, I fell into the bathroom door remember?" She asked and looked at him. He looked worried but nodded. "I think you need stitches." He said pushing pressure on her foot. "No, I don't think so." She said and shook her head no. "Baby, come on stop." He said and lifted her up. "Hap, I don't want to go to the hospital." She yelled squirming. "Come on, your not the one that they need to worry about." He said and shook his head. "Looks like I fucking punched you." He said and looked at her. She sighed and let him carry her out to the car. "You need pants." She said and looked at him. He nodded and walked back to the house. Running upstairs, he grabbed his phone, her phone, and his pants. He threw them on and grabbed his boots. He pulled them on and rand downstairs and grabbed his cut and shirt from last night. He hurried out to the car, starting it, he backed out of the drive way and took off.

*********Why Did You Have To Go And Break A Perfectly Good Heart********

Happy was pissed. The wanted to speak to Gwen alone. Wanted to ask her some personal questions. He knew what that meant. They wanted to ask her if he hit her. He didn't hit her, she actually fell into a door. The hospital isn't what she was worried about, he was worried about the guys, and Gemma, and when they saw Gwen, they are going to think he did it.

The doctor walked out of the room and looked at him. He frowned and walked into the room. "Well, what's the damage?" He asked looking at her. "Ten stitches." She said and frowned. "They wrapped it with gauze and gave me a walking shoe and crutches." She said and frowned. "You are going to carry my ass everywhere." She sand looking at him. He smiled and kissed her gently. "Ok baby." He said and looked at her. "I love you so much baby." She said and he helped her sit up. He helped her get used to the crutches, but after she almost fell twice he picked her up and carried her out to the car.

"We still have to pack." She said and looked over at him. He nodded. He saw his phone light up and looked over at her. "Yeah?" He asked when he answered the phone. "Hi, this is Charlie." The man on the other line said. "I am calling to let you know, the owners accepted your offer on the house, and you just need to come in and sign some papers." He said and Happy smiled over at Gwen. "Sounds good, when?" He questioned. "As soon as possible." Charlie responded. "Ok we will head over." Happy said and looked at Gwen. "You got some makeup?" He asked and looked at her. "Yeah, in the glove box, why?" She asked and looked at her. "Well, that was that Charlie guy." He said and looked at her. "Yeah, did we get it?" She asked and looked at her. "Yeah baby, we did." He said and she smiled. "Oh god I'm so happy." She said and looked at him. "I love you." She said and looked at him. She was thrilled. "Put some cover up on your face Gwen, this isn't going to set well with everyone." He said and looked at her.

Gwen did her make up the entire drive to Charming. "Where are we supposed to meet at?" She asked and looked at him. "I am guessing his office." Happy said and drove around to the office. "I still look bruised." She said and turned to look at him. He sighed, "Not as bad though." He said and frowned.

*********Dared You To Kiss Me And Ran When You Tried*********

Happy lifted Gwen out of the car and she grabbed her crutches. "You know this are confusing." She said and wobbled slightly. He chuckled slightly and opened the door for her. They made their way into the small reality office and looked around, Charlie came around and met them. "Oh, are you ok?" He questioned when he saw Gwen. "Fine, just drunk and fell." She said and shook her head. "So, how is this going to work?" She asked as they followed him into his small office. "You both need to sign the papers, give me the money, and the house is yours." He said and Gwen looked at Happy. "Is a check ok?" She asked and his eyes widened. "You mean now?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded and he smiled. "Check is just fine." He said and smiled.

Happy and Gwen must of signed their names one hundred times. The last being the check. "I am going to just give you guys the keys, and hope you enjoy the new home." He said and dropped the key in Happy's hands. "Oh my god." She said and smiled over at her husband. "We can stay here tonight, we have to go home and get some stuff. Hap, I am so excited." She said and smiled. "You sure?" He asked and looked at her. "You really ok?" He asked and smiled. "Never been better." She said and grinned. "What do you wanna do, we can go see if we can barrow the van so we can pack." He said and looked at her. "Sound's good to me." She said and smiled. They drove over to Teller-Marrow. Happy parked the car and looked over and saw the guys working on different cars. It was awful quiet around here right now. "Hey man, back so soon?" Juice yelled as he watched Happy walk around to the other side of the car. "Stop rubbing your eyes." He said and realized Gwen wiped most of her make up off around her eye. "Stop, I know you didn't they do too." She said and he lifted her out of the car. She did the same thing she did last time they stopped at the reality office. "You know this is getting old." She said and frowned. He helped her steady herself as they headed towards the office. "The fuck happened to you?" Clay said when they saw her come inside. "What is going on?" Clay snapped and grabbed Gwen's head and lifting her face up. "You hit her?" He asked directed at Happy. "No, fuck, just cause of what I do for **you**, that doesn't mean I would hurt **my** wife!" He yelled, he was so angry at Clay that he was shaking. "Seriously, I really did fall into a door, and then earlier I fell on some glass." She said and frowned. "fine." Clay said and looked at Gemma. "What did you want?" Clay asked. "I need to barrow the van for a while." He said and looked at him. His eyes black, narrowed, angry. Clay met his gaze. "Why?" He asked and looked at him. "Got the house, need to start moving so we can sell ours." He said and looked at him. Clay smiled slightly. "This mean your sticking around?" He questioned looking at the two of them. "Looks that way." He said and shrugged.

***Undo This Hurt You Cause When You Walked Out The Door And Walked Out Of My Life***

Happy and Gwen left in the van. Tig, Juice, the Prospect, and Bobby followed them to help them pack some stuff. Gemma was close behind thrilled to have Gwen around, although she'd never admit it. When they arrived at the house Happy helped Gwen out of the car and had the prospect grab some boxes out of the back of the van. He carried Gwen upstairs. She was going to start packing up the bed room. "What are you gonna pack?" She asked. He shrugged. "Downstairs." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "Gemma is on anything breakable." He said and smiled. "Ok, sounds good." She said and he kissed her and walked away. Gwen hobbled over to where the closet was and she started packing up her shoes.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from her door way. She looked up and saw Tig leaning against the door. "I got it." She smiled he walked over to her and sat down. "Want me to get his clothes?" He asked and looked at her. She shrugged. "S'ok." She said and added. "Go ahead if you want to though." He turned and started throwing clothes in the boxes. "You guys have so much shit." He announced as he watched her pack the contents of the vanity. "So?" She laughed. Happy walked into the bed room to see most of it packed up. "That went fast." He said and looked at her. "Gemma packed the kitchen and the pictures out of the living room." He said and she smiled. "We are going to pack the van, Gemma and Clay have an air mattress so I threw some sheets into a box." He said and looked at her. "Ok Hap." she said. "I packed all the dog's shit." He said and turned. "Tig bring those boxes down here." He said and Tig started to grumble under his breath but grabbed boxes. "Well, five hours later, and I think we are good for a while." Gwen said as Happy carried her down the stairs. "Yep." He said and she smiled. "Now we get to unpack." When she said that there was a obvious groan from the men. "I'll help." Gemma said with a smile. "See she's going to help." Gwen laughed. Happy shook his head. He was glad she was doing better.

"That's the last box." Juice said walking around from the van. "What is going on?" Her neighbor said walking over. Juice looked at him as Happy came outside Gwen in his arms. "You finally kick the piece of shit out Gwen?" He said and looked at her. "No, defiantly not." She said and laughed as Happy let a growl escape his lips. "You don't know shit, shut the fuck up, go back to your house." Happy snapped and set Gwen down inside the van. "Fuck you man." The guy said and looked at him. Happy wanted to hit him more and more each time they came near each other. "Come one." Gemma said and patted his arm. "We still have to unpack." She said and walked towards her car that was full of items too. "Fine." He said and walked away as the neighbor laughed.

"Fucking prick." Happy said and shook his head.

*********I Can Only Be Myself I'm Sorry That's Hell For You*********

Gwen and Happy drove back to the new house and she was thrilled. "You want us to help?" Juice asked. They looked exhausted. "You all go back." Happy said and looked at Gemma. "Come get the rest of this shit later." She said and backed out of the drive way and followed the rest of the guys. "We gotta get the mattress later." Happy said and looked at his wife. "Yes, but lets explore." She giggled. He lifted her up and carried her though the door. "Hap, I love you." she giggled. "I know." He said and pressed his lips to her. "So was my creepy friend nice?" He asked looking at her. "Ha, yes, was super nice. " She laughed. "Super nice? You know I was talking about Tig right?" He asked and she started to laugh. "I know." She smiled. He set her on the kitchen counter. "I love you." He whipered and pressed his lips to hers. "I know." she said and kissed him with passion and love. "Not here." She whispered. "What do you mean?" He asked. He was not happy about being told no. "I mean, we are not having sex on the kitchen counter." She laughed. "It needs disinfected before any part of my body touches it." He groaned at her words. "Stupid." He muttered and looked at her. She laughed out loud. "Go get the boxes Hap." She said and he nodded.

It took another two hours to bring the rest of the boxes inside. "Is that everything?" She asked and he nodded. "I want sleep." She said and sat on top of a box. "Baby, we gotta talk." He said and looked at her. "Bout what?" She said bring her injured foot up and rubbing it lightly. "You said your mom's boyfriend keeps calling you, you said that last night before you passed out." He said and looked in her eyes. "I did?" she gulped. "Tell me who he is." He said and looked at her. "I don't know who he is." She said and shrugged. "Never met him." She said. "How do you know it's her boyfriend then?" He asked kneeling down in front of her and took her hands. "I know because he told me he was." she said and looked at him. "What does he want?" Happy looked concerned. "Not sure, I don't want to return his calls until they find her body." She said and he nodded.

"You know you have to let me listen to the voice mails." He said and looked at her. She smiled. "I know." She pressed her lips to his. "You wanna go get that mattress?" He asked and she nodded. "I will text Gemma and see if she cares if we come over." She said and took her phone out and sent a text. "This is the dumbest thing." She said and laughed. She waited for a little while until Gemma texted her that she was home and Clay was getting the mattress to come over. "You know where they live right?" she asked as he carried her out to the van. "Yeah." He laughed. They got in the van and rode over to Gemma's house.

*********You're Talking Way Too Much, I Can't Even Hear Me Now*********

Happy and Gwen arrived at the house and Gemma greeted them in the drive way. "You got the boxes in the house?" She questioned and looked at them. Happy nodded. "Want the ones out of my car?" She asked and looked at him. Happy groaned but nodded. He moved the boxes and Gwen used her crutches to go inside with Gemma. "You know, this hasn't been used for awhile, but Clay said it still works." She said and handed the air mattress and pump to her. "thanks, this means a lot, tomorrow I am going to make some calls and get the ball rolling for the rest of the stuff, although no furniture, I want new." She said and looked at Gemma. "Furniture shopping with him?" She asked and pointed to Happy. Gwen started laughing. "No, by myself." She said and Gemma laughed. "You want some help?" She said and looked at Gwen. Her face lit up. "You would come?" She asked. "yep, you just have to asked." She smiled and Gwen threw her arms around her. "Thank you." She said and Gemma patted her back. "Any time." She said.

Clay turned and looked at Happy. "You know, I think we have created a monster." Happy chuckled at that. "Agreed." He said and Clay looked at him for a second. "You know I expect you to be at work starting next Monday at 8:00AM." He said and Happy smiled. "Sounds good to me." He said. "I expect you to be a permanit face at my table." He added and Happy nodded. "Put it to vote." He said. Gwen hobbled over. "You ready baby?" He asked and she nodded. "Let's go home." She smiled. Happy picked her up said his good byes and headed to the van. "I will blow up the mattress, and we can just sleep downstairs." He said. "I'll put the dog out and unpack the van, and we can go to sleep." He said and she looked half asleed. "Cool with me."

"You never asked what Tig and I talked about." She said after he pulled in the drive way. "Don't need to know baby." He said and looked at her. She shrugged. "Tomorrow we'll go get my bike yeah?" He said and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. She waked into the house and he grabbed the boxes. They were trying to be gentle with everything because they didn't want the stuff to break, especially the plates and the glasses. "I don't know how this works." Gwen moaned as she has been trying to blow up the mattress for fifteen minutes. Happy walked over and flipped the switch on the pump and it sprung to life. "Fuck you." Gwen snapped and looked at him. He laughed. "Tomorrow, at some point we are going to sit down with Clay and listen to the voice mails." Happy said and she nodded. "Ok." She said. "Have you listened to them?" He asked as she tossed the phone on the floor and pulled of her walking shoe and then her yoga pants and shirt. "No." She shrugged. "Ok" He said and kissed her head. She cuddled close to him. Did this feel like home? Not so much, but it was her home now. Getting used to it was going to take awhile, but she knew that the next few days were going to be hard, she didn't expect what was going to happen though. No one did, it is going to blindside them all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I do not own SOA I do own Gwen. Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Gwen stood outside and watched as Happy, Tig, Jax, Opie, and the prospect were attempting to put in a fence. "Your line isn't straight Tig." She pointed from where she was sitting drinking a glass of lemonade. Tig whipped around and looked at her. "You want to do it then?" He asked and watched as she slid her sunglass down her face. "No." She said and turned and walked into the house. She walked inside and upstairs. She pulled on a pair of heels and walked back down the stairs. She was in a short denim skirt and a black Ed Hardy shirt. She pulled on her black and purple stilettos that matched her shirt and walked down the stairs. She passed Opie who was carrying some beers, and heard a horn from outside. She grabbed her purse and walked outside. "Bye Hap." She called and walked to the car. "Where you going?" He called and looked at her. "Clay and Gemma are taking me to look at furniture." She said and looked at him. "Clay?" Jax asked looking at her. "Yeah, we needed someone to carry the accessories." She said and walked over to Happy. "Love yah." She smiled and kissed his cheek and climbed in the car and they left.

Tig looked at Happy. "Lucky Son of a bitch." He said and shook his head. "You going to make her work?" Opie asked and looked at him. "Told her she had to apply at the school." He said and looked at him. "Ellie said they need a dace teacher." Opie shrugged. "She mentioned she had a degree in dance." He said and shrugged. "She'd get the job." He laughed. Happy nodded. He knew she would get it. "How did she talk Gemma into doing all this shit?" Jax asked and looked at Happy confused. "She won't even do this shit with Tara!" He said and Happy chuckled. "Just how Gwen is." He shrugged.

Happy and the guys worked on putting the fence in for what felt like days. The sun was setting and they just wanted to call it a day. To top things off the prospect had to chase the dog down the road seven times. Happy was getting more and more annoyed at it. "I'm telling yah man, just punt the damn thing." He said and Happy laughed. "Fuck no." He said and slammed the front door shutting the dog inside. "Tomorrow, they are coming to fill the pool, and clean it, and all that fun shit." He said and looked at the back yard, don't know why we had to leave half of a fence, don't know why we couldn't just do it after the pool." He said and looked around. "Fucking bitches." Happy shook his head and took a drink of his cold beer. He watched as Gemma pulled into the drive way. Gemma and Gwen got out of the car. "Where's Clay?" Tig asked and looked. "Left him at the house." Gwen said. "Miserable bastard." Gemma said and opened the back of her car. "Tigger, grab what you can." She said referring to all the bags. "Don't look like furniture." Happy said. "It is being delivered in three days." She said and looked at him. "Turned out, the furniture store was right by the mall." She said and grabbed a few bags. "Couldn't say no to shoes." She laughed and looked at Gemma who nodded.

*********One week earlier*********

"Stop!" Happy yelled and took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "What is wrong?" He asked and looked at his wife and she held the door way for dear life. "I'm not going!" She yelled and looked on him. "What is wrong?" He said and set her legs down. Her gripped tightened and he pulled. "Let go of the door jam." He yelled and tugged harder. "No!" She snapped. "Gwen, no one is going to yell." He said and grabbed her legs and pulled again. "No, no Hap. Stop!" She said and kicked at him. "Gwen stop it!" He yelled and dropped her legs. He turned and he saw Gemma's car and Clay on his bike pull into the drive way. Gwen let her grip slacken and felt as Happy tugged her legs. She grabbed the front door and he pulled yanking him, her, and the front door slam. "What is going on?" Gemma asked stepping out of her car. "I am not going, this is dumb." She said and looked at Gemma. "Tell him this is dumb." she said. "Gwen, this is not dumb if it brings us to find who killed your mother and tried to hurt you." He said and grabbed her legs and pulled harder this time, sending them both crashing to a heap on the porch. "Come on." Clay snapped and pulled out of the drive way. Gemma was going to ride them over to the club house. "Get in the car Gwen." She said and shook her head.

With a lot more force he shoved her into the car. "You know something?" Happy said and looked at her. She glared at him and rolled her eyes. "This is stupid. This will not solve anything." She said and rolled her blue eyes again. "Gwen, stop and suck it up." Gemma snapped and looked at her. When they arrived at the club house Gwen was quiet and she followed Happy into the room. Everyone was dead silent as they walked in. "What are we doing?" Tig asked and looked at Gwen. "Gwen here has something she would like to share with the class." Clay said and looked at her. "I do?" She questioned. Happy growled slightly he was annoyed as shit with her since they woke up. "I keep getting calls from moms boyfriend." She said and rolled her eyes. Happy elbowed her in the side and looked at her. "His name is Ethan." She said and looked at him and then to Clay.

"Ethan what?" Clay asked and looked at her. "Dunno." She said shrugging. "That is all it says." She said and glared at Happy who yet again squeezed her elbow. "Call your voice mail, put it on speaker phone." Happy growled. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked around. "You are getting on my last nerve." She said and reached for her Iphone. She dialed into her voicemail and hit the speak phone button. "_You have no new messages, to play the first message in your in-box press one now." _The cell phone was loud. "You all can hear?" She asked and looked around. There were nods and yes's throughout the group on men. She pressed one.

"_First message, Hi, Gwen, this is your mother, you and your husband haven't bothered to call or check in on me for about three months, did you forget about me? Call me, I really want you and Happy to meet Ethan, he is wonderful" _Her mother sounded happy and joking in the message, the tone didn't last long. _"Next message, Gwen, it's your mother, I am pissed you haven't returned my calls, does that asshole have that much of a hold on you, just when you get your trust fund, this is bullshit. I am going to France with Ethan, when I get back I expect you to have either a divorce letter or baby in your hands." _Her mother was pissed and she was not holding back. She was being a full blown bitch with an attitude to match. _"Next message, Gwen, this is Ethan, your mother boyfriend. She hasn't showed up around here for a while, and I wanted to know if you have heard from her, I am a little worried." _He sounded so nice, and generally worried about her mother _"Next message, Gwen, this is Ethan again, call me back, something isn't right, your mother should be here today, and she never showed up." _He went from sounding worried to sounding mean. _"Next Message, Gwen, I will not ask again, call me back," _Now he was demanding and it was a mean, low voice, it still chilled Gwen when she listened to it. _"Next Message, Hi baby, just me, where are you? I can't find the god damn dog, call me." _The last massage was Happy and it made her start to laugh.

"That is interesting." Clay said and looked at Gwen. "Have you called him back?" He asked and looked at her. She shook her head "Nope, don't want to either." She said and looked at Happy. "We done here?" She asked and looked at him. "No," Clay said and looked around. "Gwen, make yourself comfortable, it's time for church." He said and stood up and walked over to where they were and in the door, shutting them behind her.

********Present Time*********

"You know I love you right?" Gwen asked and pressed her lips to Happy's. "What did you do?" He asked and followed her into the kitchen. "Nothing." She said and blushed looking at him. "What did you do?" He repeated. "Honestly I didn't do anything." She said and looked at him. "What?" He asked and looked at her. "You know what?" She asked and jumped up on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her close. "You know that I love you." She repeated and kissed him slightly. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked and looked at her, "Maybe." She giggled looking at him.

"Seriously," He said and pulled her to the edge of the counter, "What did you do?" He asked and looked at her. "I love you." She laughed and kissed him. He looked at her hard for a second. "Well, you remember how I met Tara and Abel that one day?" She asked and kissed him. "Yeah." He said and looked at her. "Well, I kind of talked to her on the phone today." She said and pressed his lips. "Yeah?" He asked and kissed her back. "Well, she asked if I would do her a favor." She said and wrapped her legs around him tight. "What kind of favor?" He asked and looked at her. "Baby sit Abel tonight." She said and looked at him. "What?" He asked jumping back.

She looked at him and smiled. "It'll be fun Hap." She said and looked at him. "When are they coming?" He asked and looked at her. The door bell rang and she grinned. "Now." She said and looked at him. "Well, imagine that." He snapped and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Jax and Tara standing there holding Abel. "What is going on?" Jax asked and looked at Happy. "Well, I guess Gwen said we would watch your kid." Happy said and looked at him. Gwen walked around Happy and smiled. "Come in." She said and pushed him away from the door. Tara and Jax walked in carrying Abel. Tara looked at Gwen and started rattling off rules and gave her a list of them, and a list of numbers, and lastly a list of allergies and everything else under the sun. She handed her a bag full of toys and looked at them. "You call if anything happens." She said and Jax touched her arm. "Come on babe," He smiled. "Thanks again Gwen." He said and she smiled.

Gwen set Abel on the floor and looked at Happy. "What do we do now?" He asked and looked down. "Abel, what do you wanna do?" Gwen asked and looked at him. "I want to play trucks." He said and tugged Happy's pant's. "Let's play pants." She said and looked at Abel. "With him." Abel said and pointed at Happy. "No." He said his voice deep and annoyed. "Come on," Abel wined. "Fine." Happy muttered. He didn't want to play trucks, shit when he was a kid he didn't even play trucks. Gwen took the bag and set it down on the floor. She watched as Abel led Happy by the hand over to where the bag was. Happy dumped it out and watched Abel as he grabbed a car and handed one to Happy and he sat there making truck noised. "Vroom!" He yelled smashing it into Happy's car. "Hey, that isn't fair." Happy said and looked at him as he laughed. He moved the truck and Abel looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You have to make truck noises." He said and looked up at him. "I am not making truck noises." Happy said and looked at the child. "Do it." Abel insisted. "Vroom." Happy mumbled and Abel bust up laughing. "Do it again." He said and shook with laughed. Happy cracked a smile at the kid and Gwen took that second and snapped a picture with her phone. She smiled. He was pretty good with him. "Ms. Gwen, come play too." Abel yelled.

She smiled and sat down beside them. "What are we playing?" She asked and looked at him. "We are going to play this." He said and help up a doctors kit. "I played this last night." Happy said and smirked. Gwen slapped him in the head. "Really?" Abel asked and looked at him wide eyed. "You have a doctor kit too?" He asked. "Yep." Happy started laughing at his reaction.

Abel told Gwen to hold her arm out and he covered it in Scooby-Doo band aids. "She has a broken arm." Abel said and frowned at Happy. "You have to cut it off." He announced and pulled out a toy scalpel. "Ok doctor, do your worst." Happy said and Abel pretended to cut her arm off. By the time the game was over Happy had his head wrapped in gauze. "This is hilarious." Gwen said and pulled the three of them together and took another picture. They were laughing so hard. The door opened and Jax and Tara walked in. "What happened?" He asked and looked at the three of them. Toys were everywhere, Gwen was covered in band aids and Happy in gauze. "He cut my arm off." Gwen said and laughed. "Happy has a head ach, so Abel fixed it for him." Gwen added and looked at their amused faces. "Mom!" Abel yelled running over to her. "I had so much fun." He said and started going on and on about everything they did. Gwen started throwing the toys in the bag as Happy unwrapped his head. "Thank you guys so much." Jax said reaching in his wallet. "Stop, seriously, we don't want anything." Happy said. "Just remember how awesome we are when I need a favor." Happy laughed and Jax smiled and nodded. "Thank you again." He said and he took the bag from Gwen. "When are you getting your furniture?" Tara asked. "Few days." Gwen said and she nodded. "Let me know if you need any help." She said and they turned to leave. "We will thanks." She smiled and stood with Happy as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Admit it, you had a lot of fun." She said and looked at him. "I did." He said and she smiled. "I knew that you would." She laughed and looked at him. "He's a good kid." Happy said and looked at Gwen. "You remember me telling you one of the guy's kid was kidnapped?" He asked and looked at her. "Yeah." She said and looked up at him. "Well, Abel was that kid." He said and her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked and looked at him. "Yeah, it was rough." He said and looked at Gwen. "That is why I was shocked she asked you to watch him, no one but Gemma baby sit's him." He said and looked at her. "You really must have been a hit with them." He said and she smiled. "Its my bubbly personality." She said and laughed. "Or your perfect tits." He said and she laughed.

"You know something?" He asked and looked at her. "What?" She asked and he picked her up and carried up to the room and set her on the air mattress. "What are you doing?" She asked and looked at him. "Loving you up." He said and kissed her hard. "Hap, seriously?" She asked and looked at him. "I am dead tired." She said and smiled. "You didn't put a fence up and watch a kid." He said and looked at her. "Well, no, but I did shop all day." She said and he laughed. "Kiss me and shut the fuck up." He said and kissed her hard. "I love you." She said pushing him away. "Let's go to sleep." She said. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." She laughed and rolled over. "What?" He said shocked she was turning him down. "What is wrong?" She asked and looked at her. "Nothing, I am sleepy." She said and kissed him. He rolled her over and climbed on top of her. He started kissing her, he didn't want to take no for an answer. His hand reached up her shirt and started to rub her though her bra. "Happp." She moaned and looked up at him. He started to kiss her neck and pulled back. "You know you want to." He said and she smiled. "No, come on baby." She said and snuggled into him. "Sleep." She said. "Later." He said and kissed her.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick _Gwen's phone was ringing, it was Gemma's ring tone. Gwen grabbed her phone. "What does she want?" Happy muttered it was midnight. "Gwen?" Gemma sound hysterical. "Gemma what is wrong?" She asked. "It's Clay." She said and was crying hard. "What happened?" She asked and looked over at Happy who was sitting up. "He, he." She was crying so hard Gwen was having trouble understanding her. "What, Gem, I can't understand you, calm down." She tried to sooth her though the phone. "Clay, he, the ambulance." She said and Gwen started getting up. "What happened?" She asked. "He…..He…..Had….A…." Gemma was crying so hard. "What?" Gwen asked. Happy was pulling his shoes on and Gwen was pulling on a pair of her sleeping shorts. "He had a heart attack!" Gemma screamed. "Where are you?" She asked. "Home, they took him." She was crying so hard. "Ok, I am on my way, Happy is going to call the guys." She said and Gemma started crying harder. "Calm down I'm on my way." She said and looked at Happy and hung up the phone. She filled him in on what happened and they both ran out of the house. Gwen was on her way to Gemma's and Happy was meeting the guys at the hospital. Shock was coursing through her body. Happy's eyes were wide with shock. "Meet you there." She yelled backing out of the driveway and taking off towards Gemma and Clay's house. Happy took off the other direction to meet everyone at the hospital. "Call me if you need me." Happy yelled back at her as he took off.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I don't own SOA, own Gwen, Please REVIEW and ENJOY! (Still would LOVE five reviews for a new chapter)

* * *

_Tick… tick… tick… _The clock on the wall was all that could be heard as they all sat in the waiting room at St. Thomas. "What's taking so long?" Tig muttered as he paced back and forth. _Tick… Tick… Tick… _Gwen sighed and brought her legs up to her chest. Gemma stopped crying a little bit ago now, she sat there, still as stone. Gwen wasn't even sure if she was blinking. _Tick… Tick… Tick… _Happy held his wife's hand. He looked around the room. Everyone is there. Tara is the only one missing. She was helping with Clay. She confirmed that it was infact a Heart Attack. Said it was mild, but he was in critical for now, no one was allowed to see him. Hospital was watching him close. Gemma's eyes were glazed over. She watched the door for any kind of sign of life, doctor, nurse, anyone who would bring news. Gwen stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. She walked over to Gemma and squatted down and looked at her. "I am going to get you some coffee, ok?" She asked and looked at her. She didn't answer or even look at her.

Gwen walked towards the café, she wasn't going right there, well she was, she was just taking the long way around. She pulled out her phone, she didn't know if calling Koz would do more harm than good, but she figured Clay was going to be out of commission for awhile. "Hello?" He answered on the third ring. "Koz, it's Gwen." She said quietly and walked slowly down the hall. "What is wrong, its four in the morning." He said and sounded worried. "Umm, well, I don't know if I should be telling you this, and I don't want you to react, but Clay had a Heart Attack tonight." She said and listened as the phone was silent. "What?" He said in shock. "I wasn't, well at least I don't think I was supposed to tell you." She said. "No, you most likely weren't, I won't say anything, promise, but you call me if you hear any news." He said and she sighed as she walked into the abandoned Café. "Ok, go back to sleep, I will text you." She said and sighed. "Ok Gwen, talk to yah tomorrow." He said and ended the call. She poured two cups of coffee and paid. She headed back to the waiting room.

"Drink this." She said and handed it to Gemma. "No." She said in a monotone voice. "Stop, you need to be strong for the two of you." She said and looked at her. Gemma took the cup out of her hand and took a sip of it. "There, happy?" She asked and looked at Gwen. "As much as I will ever be." She said and turned to walk over to her chair. Happy pulled her into his lap and kissed her head. "Love yah." She mumbled and curled into him closing her eyes. She felt his fingers ghost down her thighs. She held her eyes tightly shut. Last time they were in a hospital like this, Happy's mom was dying, and her heart stopped. Gwen and Happy were ushered into the waiting room. Only to receive notice that she was dead.

"You ok Hap?" She asked already knowing the answer. "Just brings back memories, yah know?" He rasped. "Go smoke, it'll calm your nerves." She said and moved off his lap. Nodding Happy stood and walked away pulling out a cigarette, Tig and the rest of the men including Jax followed. "Gemma, if you need a cigarette, go, I will call if they come out." Gwen said and looked at her. Gemma looked hesitant, and she sighed. "Ok." She said and stood and walked away. Gwen sat down in one of the chairs. She pulled her legs up close to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She looked around and listened to the clock. "Gwen?" Her head shot up at her name being called she looked up at Tara. "Where did everyone go?" She asked walking over to sit next to her. "To smoke." She said and looked up at Tara. "You have news right?" She asked and looked at her. "Yeah, I need to speak with Gemma." She said and nodded. Gwen studied her face. She showed no emotion and just looked tired. "Hold on." She said and called Happy. "Huh?" He asked and she sighed and told him Tara needed Gemma. Hanging up the phone they waited a few seconds before Gemma flew through the doors. Eye's wild and looking for answers. "Come with me." Tara said and took her hand and led her though the doors. Gwen watched. She remembered as they led Happy and her though the doors to tell them his mother passed. She hoped Gemma didn't have to go though that.

"What is going on?" Tig asked when they walked in. "Don't know, Tara took Gemma to talk to her." Gwen said and shrugged. "We are going to need to make some calls Jackie-Boy." Chibs said and looked at him. "Yeah, I will call Tacoma, see if they can send some guys down." Jax said and looked over at Happy. "Call some Nomads." He said and looked at him. "Go home guys. We ain't getting anywhere." Jax said and looked around. There was a chorus of "No" thought out the men. "Fine." He said and sunk into a chair.

Gemma and Tara came walking out. Gemma ignored everyone and bee-lined over to where Gwen was standing. She threw her arms around her and started to cry. Gwen was shocked to say the least. "What is wrong?" She asked and looked at Gemma. She held on to her and let her cry. Looking around she saw Tara talking to the other men. They looked relieved. "What happened?" She asked looked at her. Gemma pulled away. "He's ok." She said and held onto Gwen. "Then why you crying?" She asked confused. "Just happy." She said and Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "That's good." She said and smiled at her.

"Well, now that we all know what is going on, Gemma is going to stay, and we all are heading to the club house." Tig said and looked around. "Hap, go meet those guys at the border, Gwen, you going to be ok on your own?" He asked and Gwen nodded. Everyone walked out to the parking lot. Gwen parked right in front. She kissed Happy good bye and watched as he took off on his bike. She started the car and back out and left towards her home. She drove slowly. She was exhausted. She arrived at the house and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She walked into the house and looked around. She walked up to the blow up mattress and pulled off her shorts and her shirt. She fell asleep topless, in nothing but her panties.

She woke up a few hours later, it was after noon. She didn't want to be awake yet. She closed her eyes and rolled over. She heard pounding at her front door. She stoop up and grabbed her robe off the floor and walked down the stairs. She walked over to the door, thinking she was going to see Happy, she came face to face with an older man. "Hello." He smiled and looked at her. She looked at him confused, "Hi?" She asked more than stated. "Are you Gwen?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded slowly. A smiled curled on his lips. "I am Ethan." He said and looked at her. She looked at him with wide eyes for a second. "Umm, I, I am not really decent." She said attempting to shut the door. He stuck his arm out and looked at her. "Go up and get… decent." He said and smirked. "I will wait down here." He said pushing past her. She looked at him in shock. "What, no, I didn't say…" She started to stutter over her words. She hasn't met someone like this before. No one, ever barged into her home, for fear her husband was waiting with his gun drawn. She walked around him, remembering something Happy has told her time and time again. _Never turn you back on an enemy._She kept her eyes on him the whole way up the stairs. She reached the master bed room and ran over to her phone. She grabbed it and dialed Happy's number. He didn't answer. She started to call Tig, he didn't answer. She tried Koz, and he did answer. "Gwen, you're lucky, just stopped for gas." He said and she gasped. "You need to get someone here." She said and she was shaking. "Why?" He asked and worry laced his voice. "Ethan is here." She said and started pulling on a pair of sweat pants. "Get your gun, I will make some calls." He said and she shoved the gun inside her pants. She pulled on a hoodie on and walked down the stairs. "Sorry." She said and she felt her phone vibrate. "Excuse me, this is the movers." She said and hoped he believed her.

"Hello?" She asked and Tig was the one that was calling her. "Where is he?" He questioned she heard the creek of the hardwood floor. "_**The living room **_set is a must, I won't have a delivery without it." She said and Tig covered a snort. "What is he doing." "You can mark my words, if the _**kitchen**_ table isn't _**sitting**_ there when I get home tomorrow.." She said and trailed off. "We are on our way." He said and she nodded to herself. "Good, because I have _**a hand in my pocket**_ incase you want a tip." She said and hung up the phone. "Silly movers." She said and he looked at her. "You seem to be doing ok." He said and looked at her. "I am fine." She said and looked at him. "Your mother finally showed up yesterday." He said and Gwen looked at him. She tried to use Happy's poker face. "See, there was nothing to worry about." She smiled and he stood and looked at her. He walked past her and walked to her front door. "You better be smarter than she was, wouldn't want you to turn up like she did, at my door, in _**that**_ condition." He said and she looked at him in horror. "Think about it, I just want to see you safe." He said and touched her cheek. She jumped back out of his grasp.

He started to laugh and walked out of the door. Gwen stood there and watched as he got into his car and pulled away just as Tig and a bunch other people pulled in. She watched as he jumped off his bike. "Where is he?" He asked and grabbed Gwen's arms. "Left." She said and looked at him. "Where is Happy?" She asked. "Tacoma." He said and looked at her. "What did he want?" He asked and looked at her as the others dismounted their bikes. "Nothing." She said and turned. He grabbed her arm. "What did he want?" He repeated. "I said nothing." She snapped and shoved his off her. She reached in the side of her sweats and grabbed the gun. She set it on the counter and sat down. "I need to get a hold of him." She said and shook her head. She dialed his number three more times, it kept going to voice mail. "Fuck." She yelled and threw the phone. "You ok?" A man asked walking into the kitchen. "Fine." She said and looked at him. She noticed he was a Nomad and couldn't figure why Happy went to Tacoma.

Gwen stood up and walked over to the door. "Tig?" She said walking out and looking at where he was standing there smoking everyone looked at her. "I am leaving." She said and sighed. "Nope." He said and spun her around and shoved her back into the house. "Yes." She snapped and looked at him. "Happy told me you like to run when shit hit's the fan." He said and she looked at him. "He said my mother turned up at his door, said he hoped the same didn't happen to me." She shook her head as the cigarette fell out of Tig's mouth. "What?" He asked and looked at her. "Doesn't matter, you have so much shit to deal with since Clay last night," She said and shook her head. "Let me just go, for a little while." She said and looked at him. "Chill kid." He said and handed her a beer. "Happy is on his way back, he's bring some of your old buddies, and from what I hear, they are none too happy." He said and the Nomad's laughed. "What the shit did you do to Tacoma?" He asked and looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked and looked at him. "Never saw such a group of killers so hung up on a Old Lady." Tig said and looked at her. "I'm not an Old Lady Tig." She said and turned to go in the house. "I'm a wife." She said and shut the door in his shocked face.

Gwen walked up stairs and got in the shower. She washed her hair and shaved her legs. She walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel, she wiped the mirror off of steam. She walked into the bed room and grabbed her favorite push bra and her matching panties. She walked over to a box and grabbed a pair of clothes. She walked into the bathroom and did her makeup and hair. She dressed in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a baby blue vest. She curled her hair with the curling iron and walked back into the bed room. She looked outside and noticed more bikes in her yard but Happy wasn't back yet. She looked at her phone and saw a missed call and a text. _Almost home baby__**. **_She smiled. He was close she knew it.

She walked down the stairs and saw Gemma sitting on the floor. "What are you doing here?" She asked and smiled. Gemma looked at her. "Fuck you." She snapped looking her up and down. "What?" Gwen laughed and looked at her. "Your so god damn pretty. Makes me want to vomit." She said and stood up. "Pity your so short." She laughed and Gwen shook her head and followed her outside. "What are you doing here?" Gwen asked again. "Everyone else is here." She said and shrugged. "Why aren't you in the hospital?" She questioned and looked at her. "He told me to leave." She said and looked over at Gwen.

They walked outside where everyone was standing around talking. "Not that I don't mind, but what the hell are you all doing here?" She asked and looked at Gemma. "Waiting on Tacoma." Tig said and eyed her up and down. "Ok." She said and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You know how to shoot that gun?" Gemma asked and looked at her. "What gun?" Gwen asked and looked at her. "The one sitting in your kitchen." She said and Gwen started laughing. "Not a fucking clue." She said and Juice looked at her shock. "Happy never showed you how to shoot?" He asked. "Nope, never wanted to learn, don't need it when I have him." She said and shrugged. She heard the sound of bikes coming down the road and saw him. She smiled, but didn't attempt to go to him, she was pissed he didn't tell her. "You need to go back to your husband." She said and looked at Gemma. "He told me to leave." She said and looked at Gwen. She rolled her eyes. "Cause he don't want you to see him weak." She said and looked up at her. Happy walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her neck. "Fine." She shrugged. "Gwen!" Koz yelled from across the yard. "Koz!" She laughed and walked over and hugged him. "The fuck, you don't even tell me your coming." She shook her head. "And to think, I liked you best." She said and shook her head. He laughed and looked at her. "Sorry." He said and smirked. "Lemme make it up to you." He said looking at her. "Now, don't think so." She said and laughed loudly.

She walked back towards the house. "Ok, well, now you can all leave." she announced and walked inside. "Gwen where's your dog?" Gemma asked and looked at her. "In the bathroom sleeping." She said and looked at her. "Why?" She questioned. She shrugged. "What to go shopping?" She asked and looked at Gwen. "No, you need to go see your husband." She said and Gemma looked annoyed. "I am only going to tell you this one more time, he told me to leave, and I left." she said and looked at her. "So, I am going to tell you one last time." Gwen said and turned to face her. "Go. Back. There." She said saying each words slowly. "No." She snapped and looked at her. "Fine." Gwen said and shrugged. "Have it your way." She said and looked around. Every watched Gwen hold her ground aginst the Queen. "God you would think you were scary." Gwen muttered. "I am if I have a skateboard." She said and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, well I am if I have a bat." Gwen shot back and walked over to her husband. "What are they doing?" She asked and looked around. "Waiting for Jax to tell them what to do." He said. "Jax isn't here." She said and looked at him. "We know," He said and shrugged. She picked up her phone and called Tara. "Where are you and Jax?" She asked slowly. "We are on our way to your house." Tara said and sighed. "Abel is being a brat." She muttered and Gwen laughed. "Sucks." she said and looked at Happy. "We are about there." She said and Gwen heard the sound of a bike. She watched as Jax pulled in followed by Tara.

Abel was being held by Jax when he looked and saw Gwen and Happy. "Ms. Gwen!" He yelled and squirmed until Jax set him down. He ran over to them. "What's up little man?" She asked and kneeled down to his level. He laughed and told her about his trucks. Gwen and Abel talked for a few minutes while Jax talked to the men. "You want something to drink?" She asked and looked at him. "Nope." He said and looked around. "Dad told me something." He said and laughed. "What did dad tell you." She asked him. He started to giggle again. "Told me that you were married, but I don't care." He said and reached in his pocket. "Marry me!" He said and threw his arms around her neck and handed her a lollipop. She started to laugh. "You are too cute." She said and held him. "We can live in my room Ms. Gwen." He said and looked at her. "We can sleep on the bed, well I can, you can sleep on the floor." He said and looked at her. "What do you mean, you want me to sleep on the floor?" She laughed. "Yes." He said and didn't care what he was saying and who heard him. "Mr. Happy can stay with your puppy." He said and looked deep in though. "He can marry the puppy." He said and Tara rolled her eyes. She hated the attention that Gwen was getting. "Mr. Happy won't be thrilled with this." She said and looked at him. "S'ok Ms. Gwen." He said and she set him down. "I can beat him up." He said and made a fist. She threw her head back and laughed. "Your funny." She said and poked his tummy as he hurried off towards Gemma.

"You leaving me Gwen?" Happy asked with an amused look. "Yes." She said and shook her head. "Might not like the other side." He said and kissed her. "Ha, you would say that wouldn't you." She said and looked at him. "You know what?" She asked and looked at him. "What?" He asked. Gwen was interrupted by her phone. She pulled it out of her pocked and looked at him. "Who is it?" Happy asked when she frowned. "Ethan." She said and Happy growled and took her phone. "The fuck you want?" He snapped in the phone. He was quiet for a second. "That a threat?" He snapped and Tig walked over next to him. "I would love to see that old man." He said and Tig leaned towards the phone. "You come near her again and I will fucking kill you myself you disgusting bastard." He said and got silent. Gwen watched him go from mean to shocked. He hung up the phone and looked at her. "What?" She asked confused. "Nothing baby." He said and handed her the phone. He turned and looked at Tig. "You up for a run?" He questioned. Tig grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." He said and nodded. "Baby, stay with Gemma, listen to her." He said and she nodded. "This is going to be handled." He said and she watched as the two of them walked away. She watched Happy say something to Jax and him nod, then just that fast, everyone was on their bikes, leaving, all going different directions.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen. Please REVIEW and ENJOY. (Sorry it took so long for an update, I was/am having issues with my USB the story is saved on.)

* * *

Gwen watched as the bikes pulled away and turned to Gemma, "Go see your husband." She said and turned to go back into the house. She was waiting on the people to come and take care of the pool. She watched as Tara and Gemma left and turned to walk though the house. She walked upstairs into the bathroom and picked up the dog. She carried her downstairs and heard a knock on the door. She opened and saw a few men standing there. "Hi, are you Gwen?" The oldest asked and she nodded. "Hi, we are here to take care of the pool cleaning and filling." He said and nodded towards the truck. She nodded. "Great." She said and walked out of the house. She took the men though the fence and around back. "Here is the pool, I assume you have a hose of sorts to fill the pool with." She said and turned towards the men. He nodded and looked at her. "Yes, we do." He said and she nodded and looked at her. "You new around here?" One of the younger men asked looking at her. "Yes, just moved here with my _husband_." She said and the man nodded. "Lucy man." He said not making it the least bit unobvious that he was looking at her. She turned to go back into the house. "You let me know before you fill the pool, I want to make sure it is clean." She said and walked back into the house. She held the dog and sat on the floor playing a game on her cell phone. She made sure that the doors were locked while they were out side.

There was a knock at her front door. She stood up and walked over to it. She smiled and opened the door, "Hi." She said and looked at Gemma. "What are you doing back here." She questioned her. "I was on my way to the hospital and I saw that truck and thought I would check in." She said and they both turned when they heard Sparkle growl. Gwen looked into the house and jumped when she saw the man standing behind her. "How did you get in?" She asked and looked at him. "Door was unlocked, we are ready to fill the pool." He said and looked at Gemma. He quickly pulled his sleeves down and sighed. Gwen turned and looked at him. "Well, let me see." She said and walked past him Gemma at her heels. They walked out and looked at the pool. It looked clean and ready to be filled. Gwen opened her mouth to speak but Gemma beat her to it. "It doesn't need filled today, pack your shit and get the fuck out." She said and the men just stood there and looked at her. "I said leave!" Gemma said and was shaking slightly. Gwen stood there in shock. She watched as the men grabbed the stuff and walked away.

Gwen turned and looked at Gemma furiously. "What the hell?" She snapped and looked at her. "You better call your husband and explain to him why you have hired those men, because you are god damn lucky I showed up." Gemma said and looked at her. "What are you talking about, they were hired by the people we bought the house off of, and I don't know why you are acting all high and mighty, you just made them take the fucking money and not finish the job!" Gwen yelled at her. "Those men, are bad, they don't belong here, why wouldn't you lock your door?" She asked and looked at Gwen. Gwen was shaking with anger. "Just leave!" She yelled and pointed towards her car. Gemma shook her head. "Happy's biggest mistake was keeping you in the dark." She said and shook her head and left.

Gwen took her cell phone and dialed his number. "Make it fast." He said into the phone. "You know what? I don't know who that woman thinks she is, but she comes here, makes the pool people leave and reprimands me and then she just starts bitching because you kept me in the dark." Gwen yelled into the phone. "Calm down, what happened?" He asked a little confused. Gwen screamed, "I can't talk to you right now!" She snapped and hung up the phone. She was so angry.

Happy ran his hands over his face. "What?" Tig asked and looked at him. "I have no fucking clue." He said and shook his head. Tig laughed. "Trouble in paradise already?" "I think we just need a god damn bed, can't stand that air mattress much longer." Happy said. "When they bringing everything?" Tig questioned dreading the thought of having to move furniture. "Don't know, tomorrow maybe." Happy shrugged and looked at him. "Ok, time for church." Jax said coming in and walking though the doors. Everyone piled around the table. "What is up?" Jax asked directing his question towards Happy. "Gwen's mothers boyfriend has the body, he is threatening to send it to her piece by piece unless she meets with him, he wants money." Happy said. "Not going to happen, and she won't give him a cent, Juice find out what you can about him." Jax direct towards a nodding Juice. "Clay is going to be out of commission for a while, we don't stop doing what he wants, he will be in church when he's out of the hospital." Jax looked around. "He said he feels fine but there is more to the heart attack, I am going to see him tomorrow to discuss this," Jax nodded towards Tig, "Problem with it, talk to him." Koz laughed and raised his hand. "Tiggy you listening to this?" Tig gritted his teeth. "Why are they here?" He questioned and looked at Jax. "Darby has a new drug lab somewhere, they are here to find it." Jax said and turned to Happy. "On a brighter note, heard a funny story." Jax said and smirked. Happy looked at him and raised his eyes brows. "What would that be?" He questioned. "Heard you really liked playing trucks with Abel." He said and grinned. Everyone around the table cracked up. Happy groaned, "Whatever man." He said and shook his head. Jax looked around and pounded the gravel and stood. Everyone started filing out. Happy walked out and grabbed his phone he had twenty missed calls and one voice mail from Gwen. He sighed and dialed into his voice mail.

_I hate it here Hap, I want to go home, I don't like these people, they are mean. Sparkle isn't happy, I am not happy, and that Gemma bitch, don't even get me started. I want to kill her, it is miserable here and I don't even have a pool, I was so excited to use the pool, god damnit!_

Happy shook his head and dialed her number. "Gwen?" He said and hear her sigh. "What?" She asked snapping at him. "I hate it here." She blurted out. "Yesterday you loved it." He said and she sighed. "Can you come home?" She asked after a few seconds. "I don't know, you ok babe?" He said and heard her sigh. "I just need you, just come home, I don't know why Gemma snapped on me, she hurt my feelings." Gwen sighed and Happy looked around. "Not now baby, I will see you later, why don't you take the dog and come here." He said and took the beer that Jax offered him. "Fine." She said and hung up. "What's wrong now?" Jax questioned. "You mom, something about the pool people and hates it here." Happy said and Jax shrugged. "Figures, her and mom were getting along too well." He said and Happy nodded in agreement.

Gwen pulled up to the club house and walked in carrying the dog. "You ever go anywhere with out that thing?" Tig asked and looked at her. She didn't even respond she walked over to Happy. "I am not even going to…" She started to say but he cut her off. "Stop, you're being a spoiled bitch." He said and she gasped out loud. "I am not." She said and looked at him. "You are." Koz said and she looked over at him. "No one asked you." She snapped at him. He laughed loudly. "Well, I am just saying sweet cheeks." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Shoulda killed him." She muttered and Happy laughed. He kissed her lightly. "Listen babe, go shopping or something, take the dog out, I don't care, just chill out on the bitch mode." He said and she rolled her eyes. He phone rang inside her purse and she opened it and answered. "What now?" She snapped into the phone. "Oh really, wow." She said and looked at Happy. "Yeah, I guess I can." She said and turned to leave. "I am sorry too, I am going to head over now." She said and hung up. "Hap, I am staying at Gemma's tonight." She said and looked at him. "Thought you hated her?" He asked and Gwen looked at him. "That is old news." She said and walked out of the door.

She met Gemma at the house and looked at her. "What is up?" She questioned and she sighed. "Well, Clay is getting out tomorrow." She said and looked at her. "That is good right?" She questioned and looked at her. "You know I just don't know anymore." She said and walked over to her kitchen table. "I want to tell you why I freaked out over those men." She said and nodded for Gwen to sit down. Gwen looked at her and listened to Gemma explain her story of when she was raped, and when Abel was taken, and everything else that Happy never told her. Gwen shook her head. "I can't believe it." She said and shook her head. "I know, I am sorry, I thought that maybe he told you something here and there." She said and looked at Gwen. "He always would try, but I didn't care enough to listen." She said and shook her head. "Takes a strong woman to hear the things that you have heard, but never responds." She said and looked at Gwen. "You know what?" Gwen said and looked at her. "It's not that I don't care, it is just, I don't want involved. I was never this involved, it was always me just listening, and being there every now and then." She said and sighed. "Some people would rather have it this way." She said and looked at her. "I know Gemma, but I just, I don't know, it's stupid." Gemma laughed at this, she stood up and walked over to her liquor cabinet. "You want some?" She asked and held up a bottle of Jack. "Yes please." Gwen said and watched as Gemma grabbed two glasses and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Here." She said and poured her a glass. Gwen drank it straight. They sat there talking and swapping stories. Gwen was feeling pretty good, and so was Gemma. They both sat there and kept talking. Gwen jumped when there was a knock on the front door. "Hide!" Gwen giggled and her and Gemma climbed under the table. "We need a gun." Gemma said and looked at Gwen. Gwen nodded and walked over to the counter. She grabbed a wooden spoon. "This will do." She said and Gemma nodded grabbing a smaller wooden spoon. "You open and I will hit them." She said and looked at Gwen. "Ok." She said. They walked over to the door and opened it and Gemma swung. "Ouch!" "Tigger?" Gemma asked and looked at where Tig stood rubbing his head. Gwen snorted and turned to walked back to the kitchen. Happy walked in behind Tig and shook his head. "Ladies, enjoying yourselves?" Happy asked walked up behind Gwen and pulled her into him. "Yes, we were, what do you two want?" Gemma asked and looked at them.

Happy looked at her. "Didn't have a key to the house, and Tig followed." He said and Gwen shrugged. "Sleep on me baby." She said and giggled and kissed him softly. He shook his head. "Tig, sleep there." Gemma said and pointed to the sofa. Tig rolled his eyes and sat down. He knew that he didn't have a choice and was stuck there now. "Night Gwen." Gemma said and looked at her. Gwen giggled and grabbed Happy by his shirt and lead him towards Gemma's spare room. She grabbed the sleeping dog and dropped him outside the door and closed it. She sauntered over to where Happy was standing by the bed.

She took her hands and ran them under his shirt over his chest. She kicked off her heels and pulled off his cut and shirt. He looked down at her and smirked. She kissed him hard and he retuned it. She pulled back and looked at him. He pulled off her shirt and bra and she pushed him backwards onto the bed. She climbed up is body. She kissed up his chest to his mouth. "You know I love you." She said and kissed him, he snaked his hand around and pressed his mouth to hers. "I love you so much." She said and he used his hand to press her head towards his lips. He kissed her hard he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned the second hers met his. He rubbed her bare back with his other hand and she pulled away and looked at him.

"You're drunk." He said and laughed. "Yep." She said and he smiled. He pressed his lips to hers again and brought his hand up and rubbed her breasts. He felt as her nipples hardened under his palms and he smiled and pinched them. He kissed her neck and brought his hands down to her bottoms. He slid her pj bottoms off and looked at her. He pulled back slowly when he heard his phone ring. She grabbed him and pushed him back down. "Not this time." She said and looked at him. He grinned and felt as she rolled her hips into him. She slid down his body and unzipped his jeans. She pulled them down and looked at him. He smirked. She slid back up his body. She used her hand and guided him insider her. He moaned when he felt himself slide in. She started to rock her body and move with him. His hands gripped her body and he moved her hips for her. He watched as she threw her head back and moaned.

"Hap?" Tigs voice from the other side of the door made both their heads snap to the right and look at the door. "Hap?" Tig said and jiggled the handle on the door. "What?" He snapped. "Listen man, we have to go now." He said and Happy started to thrust upwards. Gwen bit her lip so she wouldn't moan out loud. "Listen man. Stop fucking Gwen and come on Juice found out what he was supposed to, and you are going to shit." He said and Happy looked at Gwen. "Baby, I, I'm sorry." He said and felt her climb off him. "I understand." She said and kissed him. "I love you." She said and watched him get dressed. He turned and walked out of the door. "Man you are going to fucking shit when you put two and two together." Tig said and shook his head. "Why?" Happy asked and looked at him. "Think about it." Tig said and turned his bike on. "How many Ethan's do we know?" He asked. Happy's jaw dropped in realization.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen Please ENJOY and REVIEW… (This chapter is kind of slow but it sets off the second half of the plot line. So please review. I love getting your feed back and your opinions and thoughts, If you have any ideas that you want to throw out there, I also love getting that too. Thanks!)

* * *

Gwen groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked, it was so bright. She looked at around the room and ran her small hands over her face. "Gwen?" She rolled over and looked at Gemma who stood in her door way. "I feel like I got hit by a bus." She muttered and Gwen smiled. "Me too." She said and shoved the pillow over her head and just breathed slowly. "I got to get to the hospital to see Clay, you can stay here and sleep if you want." Gemma said and Lucy shrugged. "I think that I am going to head home, the movers are coming today." She said and looked at her. "Finally going to have furniture." Gemma said with a small smile and Gwen laughed. "Something like that." She said and smiled.

Gemma left before Gwen. She made sure to lock the house up and she got into the car. Sighing she realized her phone was dead. She didn't know where Happy was and she was a little angry that he left her last night in the middle of having sex, but there was nothing that she could of done about it. She pulled into her drive way and walked up to the house. She walked inside and went right for the bathroom. She wanted to get a quick shower and she wanted to get it now. She stood there in the water feeling the way her muscles contracted when the stream hit her. She sighed, it felt so nice. She stood there and washed her hair and shaved her legs.

She realized that she needed to go to the salon soon. She needed waxed and her hair needed to be cut. She was ready for something new. She walked over to her phone the towel wrapped around her tight and picked it up, it has been on charge the full hour she was in the shower. She noticed she had a few missed calls from that Ethan guy again, but didn't want to speak to him. She called the salon that Gemma told her about and made an appointment for later in the day. She pulled on a pair of Yoga pants and a camie and waited on the delivery men. She was thrilled to finally have furniture.

She walked down to the living area and started to pick everything that was laying on the floor up and shove it into a box. She did it for each and every room. When she was rolling up the air mattress she heard the knock at the door. She walked downstairs and opened it, she saw the delivery men there. She greeted them and they started to bring in the furniture. She explained where each piece went and they happily listened. She started with the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, they foyer, then she moved them upstairs in the two seperate rooms, and then the master bed room. She watched and inspected each item. It had been well over two hours since they arrived when they asked her to fill out the last bit of paperwork. She signed everywhere, gave each of the delivery men a nice tip and a can of pop and watched as they left. Gwen walked back inside and looked at her new furniture. It finally felt like home. She picked up her dog and carried her out back and let her use the bathroom. She glanced down at her phone and realized that it was time to head to the salon.

She walked inside and grinned. She loved to pamper herself. She didn't bother to text Happy and tell him what was going on. She figured that something happened and he hand to handle some stuff. She was greeted by her stylist and she told her she wanted to cut her hair short. She was sick of it being long, and she needed a change. She decided on a wavy bob, and felt so much better when her hair was finally cut. She had the girl add some lowlights to make it a little more blond and then she was led back for her binkini wax. Always hurt getting those done. Next she decided to have her nails and toes done. She chose a simple French manicure.

She was sitting under the nail drier and felt her phone vibrate inside her purse. She checked that her nails were dry enough to get into her purse and pulled out her phone, Happy was finally calling her. "Hello?" She asked trying to sound innocent. "Where are you?" He snapped into the phone. "The salon, I was getting pretty." She said and blew on her nails. Happy sighed into the phone. "I was worried about you, I am at the house, I need to speak with you." He said and she sighed. "Ok, my nails are almost done drying, I will be there soon." She said and hung up the phone. She set with her fingers and toes under the drier for a few more minutes until she was sure that they were dry, then grabbed her things, paid and left.

Happy was waiting outside smoking, Tig was to his right, and Jax was to his left. Gwen instantly got worried, did she do something wrong? Was Happy mad at her? She stepped out of the car and looked at him. "You cut off all your hair." Jax said and looked at her. She smiled and looked at Happy. "You like it?" She questioned. "Love it." He smiled and kissed her. "I see everything came, that means we don't have to move it right?" He asked and looked at her. She laughed and turned to Tig and directed her answer to him, "Yes, I like everything and nothing needs moved." She said and Tig grinned . "Good." He muttered.

Happy looked at her and sighed. "Come on baby, we all gotta talk to you." He said and Gwen looked at him. "Did you kill the dog?" She questioned, that was the only thing that he could possibly want to tell her that he worried would upset her. "No, she is sitting in the house, come on." He said and led her into the house. "What is going on?" She asked and looked at the three men. For some reason she was instantly terrified. She was actually shaking, she didn't know what was going on, she liked it best when she was oblivious to what was going on in the world of SAMCRO. Happy led her into their dining room and sat her down next to him and Jax and Tig sat across from them. "Gwen we need to talk to you." He said and looked at her. She nodded and felt as Happy took her hands in his own and she turned and faced her. "What is going on. You are really freaking me out." She said and turned and looked over at Tig and Jax. Happy cleared his throat and she turned to face him. "We think that we found your mother." He said and she looked relieved.

"You found her body?" She asked and smiled. She felt so relieved, she could finally put her to rest, "Can we go get it?" She asked and looked up at him. He frowned and she tried to read his face. "No." he said and her eyes widened. "What do you mean **no**?" She asked and looked at him. "Gwen, let me tell you something, something that happened a little while ago." Happy said and looked at her. She nodded and looked up at him. "When you went on that cruse with your mom, there was some crazy shit going on here." He said and glanced at Jax, Jax nodded and took over. "Ethan Zobell was a terrible bastard who hurt my mother and hurt this club, he had his men rape my mother, and he was, he is a Nazi bastard." Jax said and looked at her. She listened in silence. Happy decided to finish, "When we went after him, he managed to escape, none of us ever heard from him again, so we thought that he was gone, turns out he moved in on your mother, because after your father died he left so much money to you, and she has a lot of influence in the business." Happy said and Gwen looked at him confused. "What would he want with a law firm?" She asked and looked around. Tig snorted. "What would a racist bastard want with a well know law firm?" He asked and she looked thoughtful. "I have nothing to do with that company though, I have no share, I gave it up to the partners and took the money." Gwen said and looked at them.

"I know that, but he doesn't know that." Happy said. "What does that have to do with mom, I mean if he has her body why can't we call the police?" She asked, "I am not a felon, I haven't done anything bad, why would they have no reason to not believe me." She said and looked at the men. "Because we went there last night, there is no way that you will be able to do that without bringing shit down on this club." Tig said and Gwen sat there in silence. "So you basically want me to sit here and let you handle it?" She questioned and looked at the three men. Happy looked down at Gwen she knew that tone. "Baby, calm down…" He said slowly trying to make her see where they were coming from. "You need to calm down." He repeated and looked at her. She just gave him a blank expression. She turned and looked at Tig and Jax, "How long do I have to pretend this freak doesn't have her." "We don't know yet." Jax said and glanced down at the table. Tig looked at her. "You need to keep doing what you are doing, and do not by any means let on that you know about him and what he is doing." "What does he want exactly." She asked and looked at Happy. "I…I…Not sure." He stuttered. "Don't lie to me Hap, what does he want, you must at least know that much." She said and looked at him. "From what I know, he wants support from the club, and your trust fund." Gwen started to laugh. "So a severed body isn't worth the trust fund?" She said looking at her husband. "Gwen, you don't realized what, how much, that money could do." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said and stood. "What?" Tig asked a little shocked from what they told him she was supposed to freak out. "Fine." She said again. "I have to work on my resume, I want to send it to the school here for the dance coach." She said and looked at them. "You know where the door is." She said and looked at Happy. "We will discuss them more later." She said and walked away.

"Hap, is she, she isn't going to like snap is she?" Tig asked and looked at his friend. "No, she is fine, she get's like that when she doesn't get her way." She said and he nodded. "Figures, that usually happens to spoiled little rich girls." Tig said and shook his head. "We are going to fill in Clay." Jax said and Happy nodded. "Sounds fine to me." Happy said and watched them leave. "Well this went well." He said and looked at the dog.

"Hap!" Gwen yelled from upstairs. "What?" He yelled back. "Start unpacking this damn bedroom." She yelled and he heard he moving things around. Happy walked upstairs and into the room. He noticed that she was going though boxes and putting clothes away. "If I keep busy, I won't think about it." She said and looked at him. He nodded. "That is good baby." He grinned. She kissed him gently. "You know, as long as I have you, I can deal with this." He smiled and looked at her. "Then I am thrilled." He muttered and watched as she tossed a box into the hall way. "Stop just watching and actually help me." She snapped at him. He started to move her shoes into the closet and within an hour they had finished. He looked around and sat on the new bed. "This feels like home." He said and watched as she turned on her lap top. "I know, that makes it good right baby?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah." He said and looked at her. She smiled at him knowing that he was right. This was home, and this is going to be ok.

Gwen curled up on the bed and looked up at him. "So we have a home…" She said and looked up at him and he nodded. "We have a home." He said and she smiled. "And you are going to take care of that asshole?" She questioned looking up at him with her blue eyes sparkling. "Yes…" He said slowly. "Well, I was thinking…I was curious…" She was getting lost in her own train of thought. "No." He said sternly. "Come one you don't even know what I wanna ask you." She pouted. "No, I do, and the answer is no." He said and looked at her. "Come on Hap." She cooed and sat up. "Making one is half the fun." She grinned. "No." He said and stood up. "Don't you dare fucking start this Gwen, we just got into a semi normal routine." He said and looked at her. She frowned. "You were so good with Abel." She said and looked at him. "No, no, no, way in hell Gwen." He kept saying over and over hoping that she would just drop it. "What do you have against having babies?" She said and stood up and placed her hands on her slim hips. "Nothing Gwen, and I promised that we can have one, just not right now." He said and pulled her into him.

She nodded into his chest. "Don't lie to me either, are you pregnant?" He questioned her. She shook her head no into his chest, "Then why are you all of a sudden so in need of a child?" He asked her. "I am twenty-five years old Hap, I want a baby." She said and he sighed. "After we take care of this Ethan shit, ok?" he said and she smiled. "Promise?" She questioned him. He nodded. "Yes." Gwen wasn't going to drop it, deep down he knew it. He also knew that she wasn't the kind of bitch that would trap him.

"You phone is ringing." He said and she walked over to the nightstand and picked it up. "Hello?" She said into the phone, "What are you doing?" It was Gemma. "Fighting a losing battle." She muttered and gave Happy a playful glare. "Well, Clay gets to come home." She said and sounded so excited. "That is great. How is he feeling?" She questioned and looked around. "Ok, ready to come home." Gemma said. "Well I am really happy for you, do you need anything?" She questioned into the phone. "No, I just wanted to let you know." She said and Gwen nodded towards Happy as he motioned he was going to get a shower. "Well, call me if you need anything." She said and smiled. "I will." Gemma laughed and they said their good byes. "Gwen?" Happy called walking out of the shower. "What?" She questioned looking at him. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded. I know that. "Well, I don't want you to think I am just ignoring what you are asking from me." He said and walked over to her. "I want nothing more than you to have my babies." He said and she nodded. "But right now, not a good time." She sighed, she hated when he was right. "How many times are we going to have this conversation?" She said and he smiled. "Until you believe it." He laughed. "Clay is coming home tonight, that is why Gemma called." She said and looked at him. "That is good baby." He said and pressed his lips to hers. "Take me for a ride Hap." She said and looked at him. He smiled and nodded. "ok." He said and sat on the bed and pulled on his socks and boots.

They walked downstairs and Gwen check on the dog who was sound asleep on the new sofa. "Come on." He said and kissed her softly. She pulled on a pair of shoes and followed him outside. He handed her his helmet and started the bike and pulled away. He loved when she rode with him. He loved the feeling of her arms around his waist, the way she pressed her face into his back when he went around a bend. He rode though town and out the highway. She giggled as he sped up. She felt free, he never takes her for long rides. He stopped along the rode and looked back at her. "You ok?" He called over the bike. She nodded and looked around. "Why did you stop?" She asked confused. "End of the line baby." He said and turned the bike around and drove back into Charming.

They rode to the club house and he parked the bike. She took the helmet off and shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I feel so short." She laughed and motioned down to her sneaker clad feet as he walked with her towards the club house. "You are." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Don't start with the short jokes." She said and shook her head. He laughed and kissed her gently. "You know I love you." He said and opened the door to the clubhouse. They walked inside and there was a bunch of the guys drinking and she saw the crow eaters and the normal hang around girls. "None can hold a candle to you." He whispered into her ear. She laughed and looked around. "Where's Juice?" She asked him. He shrugged and gave her a weird look. "I can't figure the website out to send my resume to the school." She said and he laughed. "Oh." He said and looked around not seeing him. "Might of missed him." He said and she frowned. "No, he gotta be here." She said and followed him to the bar. "Killah, Gwen." Bobby nodded towards them. She smiled at him and took the drink he offered her. "Hello people." Juice said coming up behind them with some crow eater attached to him. "I need you tomorrow." She said and he looked at her. "Why?" He questioned slowly and glanced over at Happy. "I need help with an electronic resume." She said and he smiled. "Sure, just stop by tomorrow around lunch." He said and she nodded and turned back to Happy. She saw that he walked over to a poker match and some blond crow eater kept trying to get his attention. She set her drink down and walked over. He looked up and patted his lap and she sat down and kissed him gently. The crow eater didn't seem to get the hint and kept trying to get his attention. She sat there and ignored it. She remembered doing this in Tacoma. Just comes with the shit he does.

When the idiot muttered to him about how big his dick is the muscle in Gwen's jaw twitched. "You know what?" Tig said and directed his attention towards Gwen. "Huh?" She responded and felt the other girl try to shove her off Happy. "You might wanna move your seat." He said and smirked. Gwen looked at him funny. "Why is that?" She asked. "You know," He said raising his volume slightly so the crow eater could hear him. "I hear that they call him Killah." He said and Gwen forrowed her eye brows in comfusion. "And?" She said slowly. "It's cause he got AIDs." Tig said and Gwen snorted. She watched as the crow eater backed away slowly and turned her attention on Chibs. "Thanks man." Happy muttered. Gwen was shaking she was laughing so hard. "You did that very well." Koz said coming up behind them. "Yeah, well, can't get my own way when everyone hates me." She said and turned her head so she was able to look at Happy. "Not going to happen." He said slowly. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You ready to head home baby?" He asked he quietly. "Only if you promise to fuck me good when we get there." She said and looked at him. He smirked and stood up and threw his cards down. "Later fuckers." He said and grabbed Gwen and led her though the doors. He got onto his bike and she climbed on behind him. "You know something?" He said before he started the bike. "What?" She questioned and looked at him. "That bitch hasn't got nothing on you baby." He said and started the bike as Gwen shook with laughter.

Gwen watched the scenery as they drove to the house. She loved to be there, on the bike and she loved even more knowing they were going home. She felt a lot better about the club, and she felt confident that Happy was going to handle the Ethan situation for her. That made her ready to start their life, and the first thing she was going to do was apply for the job tomorrow, and then see what happens from there.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Gwen…

**Sexual content in this chapter!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Do I look ok?" She asked looking at her husband. "You look fine." He said and nodded looking at her. She shook her head. "I should go home and change again." She said and turned and walked over to the car. "Gwen stop. You look fine." He said and she looked at her. Gwen started walking back and forth in the club house. "Stop it Gwen, your making me dizzy." Clay said shook his head. "You are going to do fine." He said and she nodded. "I don't think I want to do this anymore." Gwen said and stood up. "I am going home." She said and walked towards the door. "Gwen get a move on it, you don't want to be late." Gemma said and looked at her. "No, I don't have to work." She said and shook her head. "Stop it." Happy hissed and looked at her. "Put your big girl pants on, and go." Gemma said and Gwen nodded and walked towards her car.

Today was her interview with Charming Elementary School. She had originally applied for a Dance Teacher they told her she was over qualified and wanted her to apply for the position of kindergarten teacher. She didn't know if she wanted to teach right now, with everything going on. They insisted, the principal actually showed up at her home. She sat in the car outside of Teller-Marrow shaking. She didn't want to do this anymore. "Come on Gwen." She said to her self. She started the car and drove towards the school. She arrived at the school and stepped out. She had on a black pencil skirt and white blouse. She fixed her hair and had on black stockings with a pair of black booties. "I can do this." She whispered. She walked towards the office where the interview was to take place. She checked her tote bag and made sure she had everything she needed and checked in. She took a deep breath and sat down.

When her name was finally called Gwen was shaking. She took a deep breath and walked into the interview. She was answering questions that were asked of her left and right. She was being put in pretend situations. She was asked to sing a song, say the pledge, make a lesson plan off the top of her head. "Thank you, we will be in touch." The principal Mr. Samuel Saint said and stood up shaking her hand. She smiled and thanked them. She turned and opened the door when she was stopped by the head of the school board. A ratty looking old lady named Ms. Jane Darling. "Look for our call." The old woman said and Gwen smiled and nodded. She walked away.

Happy rolled underneath a car. He was changing oil for one of the crow eaters and she waited outside at the picnic tables. They all had bets on how she will offer to tip him. Happy felt the floor vibrate and reached in his pocket. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "I think I got the job." She squeaked. He laughed at her excitement. "Good baby, I am so happy for you." He said and whipped oil from his face. He looked through the office as Clay sat there with Sparkle sleeping in his lap. He was doing paperwork with Gemma, the doctors told him to take it easy. "What are you doing Hap?" Gwen asked into the phone. "Finishing up my last car for the day." He said and she smiled to herself. "Good, I am almost there, can you leave?" She asked hopeful. "I don't know Gwen, I gotta finishing this job first." He said and sighed. "Ok, well I am almost there and we will talk soon." She hung up the phone and Happy slid back under the car.

Gwen parked the car next to Gemma's and walked towards the shop. "Well?" Juice asked the second he saw her. "Well, I think I got the job." She said with a smile. He grinned. "Told you that they like when you spice it up like that." He said and grinned. She shook her head. "Where is Hap?" She asked and he looked down. "What?" She said and he scratched the back of his head. "Cooling off." He said with a shrug. "Why what happened?" She asked and looked around. Juice pointed to where that idiot crow eater was speaking to Gemma. "What happened?" She asked. "She tried to thank Happy for doing her car, by doing him." Juice said and laughed. "What do you mean?" She asked and her eyes widened. "That is disguising." She said and shook her head. "Happy thought so too, thought he was going to kill her." He laughed and Gwen nodded.

She followed Juices eyes to Happy's body sitting on a picnic table. His head thrown back laughing at Tig and Clay. She sighed and turned and walked back to where he was. She walked over to them and placed her hands on her hips. "What did you do?" She asked and looked at him as he smiled. "Nothing baby." He said and Tig snorted. "Why you gotta play me like that?" She asked and shook her head. He laughed again. She walked between his legs and threw her arms around his neck. "I think I got the job." She said and smiled. Tig looked over and hit Clay's arm and grinned. "So that mean you are going to play teacher and student." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. Gwen grinned knowing the game he was playing. "No baby," She cooed at him. "We already played that one." She said and kissed Happy gently. "I was thinking we could play doctor." She said and laughed walking away towards her car. "Bye." She waived and got in the car.

Gwen drive home slowly. She had a lot on her mind. This was the first week Happy actually let her out of his sight. She didn't let him know how much it bothered her. She hated being treated like a child. She walked through the front door and kicked off her heels. She pulled her tights down and walked up the stairs. She walked into the bed room and pulled down her skirt and heard the sound of a bike pull up. She looked outside and saw Happy taking his helmet off. She opened the windown. "Hi sexy." She yelled down at him. He looked up and smiled. She hurried down the steps, she loved him when he first got off work. He smelled like aftershave, cigarettes, and oil. She ran down her white blouse half buttoned. He black thong visable. She threw her arms around him. "You happy baby girl?" He asked and she pulled away from him. "Thrilled." She said and grinned. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Hap." She said and he kissed his neck. He brought his lips to her ear. "I know." He said and kissed her neck again.

"Let's take this upstairs." She said and turned and hurried up the stairs. "You know what?" She asked and turned to him as he shut and locked the bedroom door. "What?" He questioned and looked at her. "Thank you." She said and kissed him gently. He tilted his head and pulled away from her. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at her. "I mean thank you for keeping me safe, and giving me _almost_ everything that I ever wanted." She said and he laughed. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed. "You are really something." He said and kissed her. "I know." She said and laughed. "You think because you throw those random words out there that I am going to give you a baby?" He asked and un buttoned her shirt. He slid her bra off her body and kissed her again. "Yes, nothing bad has happened." She said arching her back as his tounge traced her nipple." He laughed at what she was saying. "You thinks so?" he questioned. "Yes." She moaned, He pulled away from her and pulled his cut and then his shirt off. She reached out and grabbed his pants and shoved them down.

He grabbed the hem on her panties and pulled them down. He shoved his boxers down and lifted her up and put her at the top of the bed. Gwen bit her lip in anticipation. She didn't want foreplay, and neither did he. She looked up at him and looked into his dark eyes. "You wet for me baby?" He asked and looked down st her blue eyes. "Yes." She moaned as she felt him align himself with her center. "Good." He whipered and thrust himself inside her. Meeting his hips with her own she threw her head back. "Don't stop." She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took his hand and ran it down to her thigh, he shifted himself and threw her leg over his shoulder. "You like that?" He questioned as she yelled out. Gwen couldn't think straight all she did was nod.

Happy held Gwen in his arms afterwards. She rolled and looked at him. "Where is my dog?" She said after a few minutes of slience. He laughed loudly. "Don't know, haven't seen her." He said and shrugged. "What?" Gwen said and sat up. He laughed. "Relax, Clay took her." He said and Gwen looked at him. "What is with him and my dog." She said and shook her head. "Don't know." He said and she giggled. She looked at him. "My phone is in my purse." She said and he shrugged. "Mine is downstairs." He said and she sat up and walked over to the bathroom. She came out wrapped in her silk blue robe and walked towards the door. "I'll be back." She said and walked out of the door. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He walked over to the TV and went to turn it on when he head her scream.

Running down the stairs he saw Juice doubled over laughing. "I-I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed. She looked at him with annoyance and anger. "Asshole." She said shaking her head. Happy looked at him. He narrowed his eyes. "The fuck man?" He snapped and set the gun down. "Shit, I didn't think you would come down with a gun." He said and threw his arms up. Gwen walked into the kitchen. "Hap?" She yelled. "What?" He questioned and walked in to see Tig and Clay sitting at his kitchen table. He looked at them and then to Gwen. "We have news." Clay said and looked at each of them. He stood and placed his hand on Gwen's arm. "Bout your mother." He said and walked towards the living room.

Gwen followed him and sat on the chair and looked at him. "What would that be?" She questioned and looked at him. "God a package in the mail today." He said and looked at her. She tilted her head and looked at him. "What does that…" She started to say and looked at him but he cut her off. "It was a wallet." He said and handed a box to her. "That hers?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, that is her wallet, and all her money and credit cards are here, so he didn't want money." She said and looked at Happy. "Told you." She said and looked at him. "Well then do tell, what does he want?" He said a little annoyed. "I don't know." He said and she sighed. "You are killing me here." She said and walked over to her purse.

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked as she dug in her purse. "I am going to call Ethan and see what he wants." She said and took her phone as Happy came up behind her. "Stop." He warned and looked at her. She found the number and dialed it. "I will put it on speaker." She said and sat the phone down and put her finger against her lips to silence them.

"Hello?" His voice filled the room. "Hi Ethan." She said and looked at Happy. He was shaking and he looked pissed. "Gwen, thought you would never call." He said. "I am sorry about that, I was busy." She said and he laughed. "You can never be too busy for family." He said and she looked at the phone. "Family?" She questioned. "Yes, didn't you hear, your mother and I are getting married." He said and she sat there confused. "You are?" She asked and looked at Happy confused. "Is she there?" Gwen asked. "She sure is." He said and the phone was silent for a second. "Gwenie?" A female voice said into the phone. "Mom?" She gasped and started shaking. "Hi baby, how are you, how's the married life?" She asked, "It's great mommy." She said and there was more noise in the background. "I have to go Gwen, but I would love to meet for dinner, you and that dashing husband of yours," She said and Gwen spoke before she had a chance to think "When?" She asked confused. "Not sure yet baby, you know I am so busy." "Ok, well, you call me anytime mommy." She said and listened as Ethan came on the phone. "You sound suprised." He laughed. "I, I just didn't think, I mean, I" Gwen was stuttering. She watched Happy walk into the kitched. "GWEN!" Happy hollered and she jumped. "Where did you put my fucking bullets?" He yelled. Ethan was slient. "GWEN!" He hollered again. "I have to go Gwen, until we speak again." He said and hung up.

Happy walked back into the room and looked at him wife. "Why did you do that?" She asked confused. "Because that wasn't your mother." He said and looked at her. "Yes it was." She said and he looked at her. "Stop being dumb Gwen." He snapped. "I am not." She said and stood. "Your mother would never call you Gwenie." He said and looked at her. She sighed. "Maybe it slipped." She said. "Why are you acting like this, Your. Mother. Is Dead." He said and looked at her. "Stop!" She yelled and walked away from him. "I can't even look at you right now." She said shaking. "Gwen use your head, that thing three feet above your ass, use it, think for fucks sake." He yelled at her. She looked down. "Hap, please, don't be like this." She said and sighed. "Just, let us handle this one ok baby." He said. She looked at him defeated. "Ok Hap." She said and walked up the stairs.

"You looking for a divorce?" Clay asked and looked at him. "Was that her or not?" Tig said and looked at Happy. "Shit, sounded just like her." Happy said and shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck was happening." He said and shook his head back and forth. "I gotta figure this shit out." He said and ran his hand over his face. "I think I need to go pay him a visit," Happy said and looked at Clay. "We will discuss this in Church tomorrow, I think we all need to pay him a visit." He said and Happy nodded. "I need to barrow the dog." Clay said and looked at him. "I am sorry what?" Happy asked confused as shit. "Gemma wants to barrow the dog, she thinks she is sweet." He said and Happy and Tig just looked at him. "Ok, um, sure." He said as Juice laughed. "Sure, it's Gemma right." He said as Clay hit him in the head. "Shut up." He snapped and looked back at Happy. "Decision is made, tomorrow, ok?" He said and walked towards the door. "Lock this damn door." He said and shut it behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen, Please ENJOY and REVIEW…

* * *

Happy sent a sideways glance at Gwen as they sat in silence. He took a drink from the bottle of Jack. "I am not happy with you." He said and broke the silence. "Well, I am not happy with you." She said back at him. He looked at her and frowned. "Baby, I can't protect you when you throw yourself in danger." He said and looked at her. She looked over at him. For the first time in years, he didn't look like they happy young man she married. He looked hard and worn for wear. She sighed and stood up. "Where are yah going?" He asked and looked at her.

"Right here baby." She cooed and untied her robe. She looked at him as her robe fell to the ground. She watched as his eyes scanned her body. She grinned and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "You looked stressed, let me help you." She whispered into his ear. He grinned and watched as she pulled away from him. He nodded and she looked at him. "Come on baby, put the bottle down and come to bed." She cooed in his ear and kissed him gently. She watched as he placed the bottle on the table. He picked her up and threw her over his should, and ran upstairs.

He set her down on the bed and looked at her naked body underneath his. "I love you." He whispered and flipped off the light and climbed on top of her. She let her head loll back as he thrust inside her. There was no foreplay, not loving, just pure passion. He loved feeling her nails dig into his back. He loved when she screamed his name. He held her close as they laid together. He ran his fingers through her hair softly. He looked at her as she slept. He realized looking down at her, no matter what happens, he will do anything to keep her safe.

Happy woke early the next day to a knock at the door. He sat up and rubbed his face. He looked over at Gwen's sleeping body and ran his fingers gently down her back as he pulled his pants on. He looked out of the window and saw a bike in his driveway and walked downstairs. He looked at where Tig stood. "You ready Killah?" He asked and Happy shook his head. "Let me get dressed. He said and moved so Tig could walk inside. Tig stood in the living room holding a picture of Gwen and Happy on their wedding day. He looked at the happiness that was on their faces and frowned. He couldn't help but wonder what made his so cold hearted towards everyone.

"I will call you later Gwen." He called and Tig watched as he walked down the stairs and looked where he stood. "What are you doing?" Happy questioned and Tig shrugged. "Let's go." He said and Happy nodded and followed his out the door. Happy got on his bike and he followed Tig to the clubhouse for church, this was going to be an interesting day.

Gwen woke up and looked around and sighed. She hated not being with him. She stood up and wrapped herself in her robe. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked around confused. Something wasn't right. That was the first thought going through her head. She noticed the bottle of Jack was spilt everywhere. She took a few steps backwards and walked towards the living room. She almost made it into the room before she felt something hit her hard in the back of the head. The last thing she saw before everything darkened was the wedding picture of her and Happy.

Happy sat there in church and listened to Clay repeat everything that happened last night. He looked around the table happy with the results that they were giving. He was thrilled. He sat there and watched as Clay reached for the gravel. Right when he was about to hit it, the doors to the church flew open. Gemma stood there wide eyed. "What are you doing?" Clay snapped at her. She looked like she was going to yell back for the briefest second until she looked around. "Gwen is gone." She said and Happy jumped up. "What do you mean gone?" He said and with three large strides stood in front of her. "I mean, I went over to take the damn dog to her, and the front door was wide open and there was a little blood on the floor and she wasn't there." Gemma said and Happy shoved past her and was out the door.

"Shit." Clay said and stood up. "Follow him." He ordered Chibs and Juice. He looked at Tig and Jax, "We don't know it was him." Jax said and Clay shook his head. "Fuck!" Clay muttered. "That wasn't supposed to happen." He said and shook his head. "What do you mean?" Bobby asked and looked at him. "We mean, she wasn't supposed to get taken, shit, look what happened with Gemma." He said and shook his head. "Fuck!" He said and glanced down.

Happy rode as fast as possible. He looked around like a maniac. He drove as fast as possible. When he arrived he couldn't even stop the bike before he was off. He ran into the house and looked around he saw the blood that Gemma was talking about. That was a little messy. He didn't think that Ethan was going to be that messy. "Fuck!" He yelled and put his fist through the wall. Chibs came up behind him and glanced at him. "Son of a bitch!" Happy said and stepped back. He started tearing through the house. "They had to of known I left." He said and looked at Chibs. "That means that they were watching the house." Chibs said and Happy sighed. "Yeah." He said and shook his head. "We'll find her." Juice said coming up behind him. Happy nodded and walked up to the bedroom. Chibs and Juice followed him. He walked into the room and looked around. The room was just like he left it. He clothes were still on the floor. He leaned down and grabbed her bra and panties and her blouse. "Shit." He said and looked around. He walked over to the nightstand and saw her cell phone. There was one text from Ethan. He grabbed it and looked at the touch screen confused. "Juice, how do I get this?" He questioned and looked at him. Juice took the phone and started to unlock it. Happy set the clothes on the bed and walked over to where Juice was.

"Ok, I got it." He said and handed Happy the cell phone. "It's an address." Juice said and looked at him. "Where is it to?" Chibs asked and watched as Happy's face twisted in confusion. "My mothers house." He said and looked at them. "Shit." Chibs said and took out his phone. "We gotta call the rest of the guys." He said and Happy didn't wait or listen. He was out the door. Juice picked up the dropped cell phone, "well at least we have an address." Juice said and Chibs nodded slowly.

Clay answered and sighed loudly. "That was Juice, said there was a text with an address, Happy took off, and we need to get there." He said and looked at Jax, "Doctor said I can't ride yet, you gotta go, take Tig, and be careful." He said and Jax nodded and Tig and him left. They rode out towards where they were going to meet with Juice and Chibs. Pulling their bikes over to the side of the road Tig looked around. "How do we know we aren't walking into a trap?" He questioned. Juice looked around and shrugged. "We don't." Jax said and looked at them. "That is why we go prepared." He said and Tig nodded. Jax started his bike and headed towards where Happy's mother lived.

Gwen woke up and felt like she was hit by a bus. She looked around and realized that she was alone. There was no one else there. Her robe was untied and she noticed the bruises that covered her thighs and stomach. She sucked in her breath and tried to sit up. She felt dizzy and like her arms and legs were jello. She looked around and saw where she was. She gasped. She hasn't been here since his mother passed. The house looked just like it was when they left it. The furniture was still covered in sheets. There was a lot of dust now. The floor where she was sitting was dirty and there was a few bloody spots. She looked around and wanted nothing more than to get dressed.

She pulled herself up with the help of the sofa. She looked around. She needed to get to a phone or something, anything. "Hap?" She screamed wishing for nothing more than him to show up and save her. She stood up on shaky legs. Ignoring the pain searing through her body. She stumbled over to the stairs and crawled up them. She walked shakily to the upstairs in hopes to find some kinds of clothing. She searched Happy's old room and found a pair of his old basketball shorts and an old tee, thanking god that they didn't get rid of everything, she pulled them on. She collapsed on the floor wishing for him to be there.

Happy needed gas, he wasn't going to make it if he didn't stop. He sat on his bike and dug for his wallet, finding it, he swiped his credit card and started to fill his tank. He heard the sound of the bikes as his brothers pulled up next to him. He looked over at them. "Though you would have been there by now." Juice said and Happy shot him a glace. He looked over at his brothers. "I need this," He said pointing to the gas pump, "Then I need to get to her." He said and Jax nodded. I understand. "You good?" Tig asked as Happy started his bike. "Yeah." He said and pulled out towards the house.

Gwen woke a little while later and pulled her self up again. The primitive instinct to get help kicked in. She didn't know if she was going to make it back down the stairs, but was ready to fling herself down at this point. She started going down them, doing pretty good at first, but when there was five left her legs gave out. She fell to the base of the stairs. She sat there in pain for a few minutes and looked up at the ceiling. She pulled herself using the banister and stumbled towards the door. She leaned up against the door for support. She opened it and pushed herself forward. She fell outside on the porch and couldn't bring herself to move. She heard the bikes pull up.

Happy didn't even set up bike on the kickstand the second he saw her laying there he dropped it to the ground. "Fuck, Gwen, Gwen baby wake up." He said and shook her. He rolled her on her back and looked at her. He ran his fingers over her face and looked at her she looked terrible. He ran his fingers over her cheeks, "Baby?" He said and shook her gently. "Baby?" He called and he watched as her eyes slowly open. "Hap." She whispered. "Baby, shh, I am here ok?" He said and looked at her. He sighed and she looked up at him. "Chibs get over here man!" He yelled and Gwen filched when he raised his voice. Chibs was at her side in a second and looked at him. "Baby, Chibs is going to look at you." He said and she sighed. Chibs leaned over her and looked at her. "Where does it hurt?" He asked and she looked at him. "Where Gwen?" Happy said and looked at her. "Everywhere." She rasped. Chibs placed his hands on her stomach, "Here?" He questioned and she nodded. He felt her ribs, he didn't feel any broken. "Where else?" He questioned and she shook her head. "Gwen tell us." Happy said and she shook her head again. "Let's get her back and have Tara look at her." Jax said. Happy nodded. "She can't ride the bike." Happy said. "Gemma is on her way." He said and Happy nodded. "Thank you." he said and looked down at her. "Baby, I gotta move you ok?" He questioned and looked at her. He wanted to get her away from this house, and he didn't want her to look back.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- So, just want to say a few things here, first is I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen.

Second is, I am sorry for the length of time that it took me to update,

Third, I know this sucks, I was writing on my toes here because my god ate my flash drive, no kidding, actually I lost it, so I had to make some kind of filler to get it kicked off again.

Fourth, I understand if you think this chapter sucks, but you have to stay with me, next one gets better promise.

Fifth, thank you to all of you that stuck with me, and for the reviews and support, please enjoy this new chapter and review it as well, I appreciate all kinds of reviews, but don't be too harsh on me, like I said I know it is just a filler,

Thank you, and ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Gwen stayed in bed for the past week. She was broken. _Leave your baggage at the door. _She told him countless times to do that. She begged him many times. _Leave your baggage at the door. _Happy tried to get her to leave the room, she didn't though. _Leave your baggage at the door. _He bought her shoes, pants, shirts, he even offered to buy her a new car. _Leave your baggage at the door. _His baggage was brought into her house, into her life, into her every fiber. She wanted to hit him, scream at him, but most of all, she wanted to leave him.

Happy ran his hands over his face. He was sitting around Gemma's dinner table. "Has she come out yet?" Gemma asked and looked at him. "No." He said and Gemma pursed her lips. "Let me talk to her." She said and everyone stopped their conversations. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea." He said and Gemma sighed. "Why is that?" She asked. "Because, our marriage is hanging on by a thread, I don't need you putting shit in her head." He snapped and stood. "Thanks, but I gotta go." He said and Gemma sighed. "I was just trying to help." She called after him and listening to the door slam. Clay turned and looked at him wife. "You can't ever keep your opinions to yourself can you?" He said and shook his head.

Happy walked into the bedroom and looked at his wife. She was still in bed. He saw the towel on the floor meaning she at least got a shower. "What is going on my love?" He said and kneeled down looking at her. "Hi." She said her voice cracking. "What is going on now Gwen, tell me, let me help you here." He said and looked at her. "Tell me, please, tell me why he wants to hurt me?" She questioned and looked at her. "He doesn't want to hurt you, he wants to hurt the club, you have heard what he did to Gemma, but Gwen, what did he do to you?" Happy asked and looked at her. "Just hit me and yelled a lot." She said and he nodded. "What else baby?" He prompted. "Nothing." She said and went to roll over and look at him. "He wanted to hurt me, I think he wanted to kill me, but then he saw my tattoo, and told them to stop, told them that I am not a crow, and that he didn't want to reap the rewards this time." She said and he smiled. "So he is going to leave you alone huh?" He asked and looked at her. "I don't know." She said and he sighed. "Listen to me baby." He said and looked at her. "What?" She said and sighed loudly.

"Gwen, you can not keep acting like this. I will not allow this to go on any longer." He said and pulled the covers down. "Now stand up, and get dressed, we are going out for a ride." He said and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked and looked at him. "I mean it Gwen, get up and get dressed." He yelled looking at her. She shook her head and tried to grab the covers. "Hap, please, stop." She said and looked at him. "You need to stop, do you understand me?" He yelled at her. "Stop!" She said and sat up. "Just stop!" Happy looked at her. He was getting a reaction out of her that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to show some kind of emotion. Anything know of emotion.

"Gwen, come on." He said and picked her up and stood her on her feet. "What are you doing?" She asked and he grabbed one of his hoodies and pulled it over her head. "Son of a bitch." She yelled at hit him. "Keep going baby, show me how much yah love me." He mocked her. She hated when he mocked her. "Asshole, leave me alone!." She screamed at him. He laughed and looked at her. "It's fine Gwen." He said and she groaned. "Stop!" She screamed at him. "Why are you fighting so hard?" He asked confused. "Because you are pissing me off." She yelled. He chuckled. "You are crazy." He yelled and looked at her. She shook her head. "You have no idea what the fuck happened to me." She yelled and looked at him. "Because you won't tell me." He said and walked over to her. "What happened baby?" He asked and looked at her. She shook her head. "Nothing." she said and rolled her eyes. "See this is the shit that I don't want to deal with, I can't help you if you won't let me." He said. "I don't want any of your help." She said and turned. "Stop!" He screamed.

Gwen snapped her mouth shut and looked at him. He never raised his voice like that to her. "Baby, just, please." He said and set his hands on her arms. "Tell me what happened." He said and looked at her. She shook her head and looked at him. "Did he rape you?" He asked and looked at her. She shook her head. "No, he didn't." She said and looked at him. "Did he beat you?" He asked and looked at her. "Yes." She said and nodded her head and looked away from him. "Baby, come one talk to me, you can't bottle this up." He said and looked at her. "I am not bottling this up." She said and he looked at her. "You are because you aren't talking to me." He said and she let her eyes fill with tears. "Hap, I just want to forget what happened." She said and he nodded. "Then why won't you let me in?" He said and she looked at him. "Because you promised to leave your shit at the door, and your shit came back to bite me in the ass." She said and he sighed. "How can I fix this?" He questioned and looked at her. "I don't know." She said and looked away.

"Why is everyone so afraid of you?" She asked after a few minutes. He smiled. "Because I don't deal with this shit." He said and looked at her. "It wasn't Ethan was it?" He asked and looked at her. She shook her head. "No." She said and he nodded. "Then who was it baby?" She asked and he looked at her. "I don't know I have never seen him before." She said and he nodded. "You know I am going to protect you, this will not happen again." He said. She nodded. "I can't believe that he saw that tattoo." He said and she laughed. "Me either." She said and looked at him. He grinned. "Was that a laugh?" She snapped he mouth shut and shook her head. "I think that it was." He said and looked at her with a grin. "See baby, that is why I love I love you." He said and she looked at him.

"Let me love you baby girl." He said and looked at her. "No." She said and shook her head. "Come on Gwen, let's get a shower, let's get a bath, anything." He said and looked at her. She nodded. "We can get a bath." She said and looked at him. He smiled and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down and she watched as he filled up the bathtub. When it was full she turned and looked at him. "Don't look." She snapped and looked at her. He looked at her for a long time. "No." He said and looked at her. "You aren't going to pull this shit with me, I am your husband." He growled. She sighed. "Fine." She snapped and pulled off her shirt and bottoms and climbed into the tub. He was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled him back into her chest. "Come on baby," He cooed into her ear. "What?" She asked looking at her. "Don't be like this." He said feeling how stiff her body was.

"Relax." He said quietly and pulled her into him. She didn't relax though, he tried his hardest not to become enraged. "Relax." He whispered again. He took his hand that was in the water up to her head and moved her hair to the side of her face. He moved his away from her ear and looked at the small smiley face tattoo. He pressed his lips to it. "Some times I forget that it's even there." She said and he sighed. "Some times I forget why you have it." He said and she giggled. "Cause I gave you the nickname." She said and he smiled. "Something like that." He said and looked at her. She sighed, she still wasn't feeling any better being in the tub with him. "Gemma wanted to come over and talk to you." He said after a few minutes. "What did you say?" She asked. "The truth, that our marriage was hanging by a thread and if she talked to you, I wouldn't see yah again." He said and she sighed. "Not true Hap, you'd see me when I served you with the divorce papers." She said and he looked at her. "You sound too happy about doing that." He said and she shook her head. "You know what?" She said and shifted her weight on top of him. "What?" He said. "I think that, well, I know that, the person that hurt me, it wasn't who you thought that it was." She said after a few minutes. "What do you mean?" He asked and she stood up and stepped out of the tub. "I mean that, it wasn't him." She said. "Who was it?" He called as she walked into the bed room. "Don't know." She yelled back at him. He sighed and shook his head. He climbed out of the tub and followed her.

"Come on baby, talk to me." He said and looked at her. "He looked like someone that I saw before, not though the club, but at the house though." She said and he looked at her. "Here at this house?" He asked and watched as she nodded. "Yeah." She said and he sighed. "Doing what, a mover, a worker?" He pressed, "I don't remember." She said and looked at him. "I would have to see him again." She said and he sighed. "Keep thinking baby." He said and kissed her cheek. "You still want to go for that ride?" She asked after a few minutes. He grinned "Hell yeah, get dressed." He said and she nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nodded and pulled on a track jacket and a pair of jeans and sneakers. "That was fast." He mused as he laced his boots. "I tried." She said and nodded. She followed him out to the bike and hoped she could get this figured out, she really was about to leave him and not look back.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Gwen, this chapter, lets just say short, but sets up for some questions. Who took her, why, and what happened.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Getting dressed Gwen looked around and smiled. Happy was still sound asleep, naked, on their bed. She looked over at him, pulling on a short sleeved white blouse, she pulled a black and turquoise argyle sweater vest over her head. Then she pulled on a short black pleated skirt, She pulled on a pair of knee high socks and a pair of knee high riding boots. She curled her hair and fixer her makeup. Standing up she walked over to where Happy slept. "I love you." She said and kissed his cheek. "Where you going?" He asked, his voice thicker than normal with sleep. "Shopping, I will come by the shop later." She said.

She left him there, it was still early. She planned on getting breakfast, and then she planed, to shop for a while. She knew that everyone was right, she knew that she needed to just move on from what happened, but every time she closed her eyes, she would see him. His menacing smile, how he hit her, shaking the thoughts out of her head she climbed into the car and drove off. She arrived at the diner at the edge of town and walked in, sitting down, she ordered a cup of coffee. She sat there drinking the coffee slowly and she looked around. There was only three other customers, it was really quiet and a nice place. Ordering some breakfast, she waited for it. _Tell me a secret Tell me things no one else should know Even in your weakness Baby drop your guard just let it go Until everything's exposed And you don't have to feel ashamed Baby just say my name. _Happy was calling her, she set her fork down and answered. "Hello?" She said. "Hi baby, where did you go?" He asked. "Don't you remember, I said goodbye." She laughed. "No, sorry baby, I was asleep." "That is ok, it was a stressful night." "I got to go to work love, call me later," He said and she smiled. "I will, I will run by the shop after I finish shopping." She said and added "I love you Hap." "Love you too Gwen." He said and hung up.

She finished eating and paid, walking out to her car she climbed in and drove towards the mall. She shopped, oh did she shop. She bought purses, boots, heels, clothes, panties, bras. Everything. She even bought Happy some new things. She bought a new jacket from when she rides with him, and even a new pair of boots to wear when she rides. She walked towards the exit of the mall for the fifth time. She was being swallowed by bags, her phone was ringing, and she was hurrying to answer the phone she threw all the bags in the car and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She asked out of breath. "What are you doing?" Kozik asked with a laugh. "Hi, what do you want?" She asked after a few seconds. "Just wanted to say I was coming down, need a place to stay." He said and she sighed. "Yeah, I will get the guest room ready." She said and she could hear the smile his voice. "Thanks doll." He said and she laughed. "Welcome." She said. "We will talk when I get there, huh pretty girl?" He said and she sighed. "Yeah." "I guess you are planning on running aren't yah?" He asked and she sighed. "Stop." She muttered and hung up. She backed the car out and headed towards the shop.

She pulled into the shop parking lot and parked the car next to Gemma's. She climbed out of the car and straightened her skirt. She heard cat calls from the guys. Laughing she shook her head. She walked into the garage, past Tig, past Juice, past Jax, and up to Happy. He was leaning over a car and shaking his head. He was covered in grease. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "You have fun?" He asked his eyes never leaving the car. "Yes." She said and he laughed. "What 'cha buy me?" He asked. She giggled and he turned. He looked at her outfit and groaned. "Why yah gotta wear that?" He asked after a few minutes. "Thought you would like it." She said and frowned. "I love it." He muttered kissing her. She smiled and pulled away. "Where is Clay?" She asked after a few seconds. "Why?" He asked taking a step back and looking at her. "I need to speak to him." She said and he frowned. "Office." He muttered. She turned and walked away.

Gwen walked up to the office door and pulled swung the door open. "Clay fucking Marrow!" She bellowed and he and Gemma looked at her. "Excuse me?" She said and looked at her. "Where is he?" She fumed. Gemma pointed to where he was pouring coffee. "Where is my dog Clay?" Gwen asked and looked at him. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about." He said and turned and walked away. "Gemma?" She asked and looked at the older woman who just shrugged. "I want to know where my dog is." She yelled. She sighed defeated and walked out of the office. She walked back to the car and saw Happy and Tig standing next to it. "Baby, geeze, how much did you buy?" Happy asked and looked at her stuff. "A lot." She said and shrugged. "Who do you expect to carry all that shit into your house." Tig asked and looked at her. "I don't expect anyone to, you will do it." She said and smiled. Happy shook his head. "Where is my dog?" She asked and looked at the two men. They both looked at each other and she looked at them. "What?" She asked and Tig threw his arms up, "I don't know anything." He announced and looked away. She frowned and looked at Happy. "Kozik is coming down." She said and he nodded. "I know." He said and Gwen sighed. "Told him he can stay with us." She said and he sighed. "Figured." He said and she frowned. "Why yah gotta be like that?" She said and looked at him. He sighed. "That is why there are dorm rooms." He said and looked at her. Rolling her eyes Gwen turned on her heels. "Unpack my car when you get home." She said and climbed into her car.

Tig and Happy watched as she pulled out of the lot. "What the shit?" Tig said and looked at Happy. "That woman, she will be the one to kill yah huh?" Tig said and clapped him on the shoulder. Happy shook his head. "Something like that." He muttered and followed him into the garage.

Gwen picked up her phone and called Kozik. She wanted to get the house ready if he was going to be staying with them, she needed to make sure it looked good. "Where are you?" She said into the phone. "About thirty minutes away." He said and she smiled. "Ok, see yah then." She said and parked in the drive way. She carried a few bags into the house, leaving the rest for Happy, then she sat down at the table.

In her hands, Gwen held the divorce papers. Milling over if she should or should not give them to him. She really was at the end of her rope. She saw a lot of things when she was taken. She heard some things too. Things that made her want to vomit. That was her husband doing those things that they told her about. Sometimes, she doesn't know who to believe anymore. She was hurting pretty bad. She wasn't sure how long she was looking at the papers. A knock on the door brought her out of her deep thoughts. "Hello!" Kozik bellowed from the other side of the door. Gwen opened the door and threw her arms around him. "I am so glad that you are here!" She said and looked at him. "I missed yah." She smiled and he looked at her. "What happened?" He asked when he saw her face. She sighed. "You know, as long as I have known you, you have taken everything with this club in stride." He said and she sighed. "I know." She said. "Then what happened?" He asked sitting at the kitchen table and looking at her. "It's a long story, it isn't pretty, and my own husband doesn't know it." She said and he sighed. "Tell me kid, just fucking tell me." He said getting worried, he heard what happened, he just didn't know what went on when she was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen.

I am sorry for the wait and how short this is, I uploaded it, but never added it. So, here it is, should be more tomorrow or Wednesday.

Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Kozik looked at her and sighed. "Just tell me everything, start at the beginning." He said and Gwen ran her fingers over her face. "I want to leave him, I don't think I love him anymore, he never takes me out, there is always someone here trying to pretend that they know me. I can't deal with it, when we were in Tacoma, you knew me, but you left me alone." She said and threw her arms up. "I don't know if I can take this. He never asks me what I feel like about it, he never wants to know how I feel." She said and stomped her foot down. "Then, I want a baby, you know that, I ain't getting any younger over here, and you know what he tells me? He says when the shit blows over, let me tell you something." She said and pointed her finger at him. "This shit isn't going anywhere anytime soon." She said and he looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but Gwen cut him off. "I don't know what the hell, I mean, when we were separated, I wasn't happy, all I wanted was him, and now, I have him, and I still ain't happy." She said and he smiled softly. "Oh, and to top all this shit off, my dog is now missing." She said and he looked at her. "So, what is it that you want me to tell you Gwen?" He said and looked at her. "You want me to tell you not to worry, that it's going to be ok? You want me to tell you that I am going to run over to him and tell him what you want?" He asked and looked at her. "No, I" She stuttered and looked at him. "You don't know what the fuck you want, so let me tell you something." He said with his voice low and vicious. "If you want to leave him, you better run far, and you better change your name, and change you looks, because if he finds you, he will kill you." He said and Gwen looked at him with wide eyes.

"I just don't know what to do." She said and he looked at her. "The fuck do you want to do?" He asked and she looked at him. "I want you to fix this, tell me what to do? I need to be happy to yah know." She yelled standing up. He looked at her. "Listen to me Gwen, listen to this, and listen damn good, do you understand me?" He said and stood right in her face, "I will talk to him, I will tell him that you, well, that you want to leave his sorry ass, but I will not, by any means stop him for hunting you down if you do." He said and she shook her head. "After what I went though, when they took me, who the fuck did they think I was, what did they want from me?" She yelled and he looked at her. "Who?" He said and motioned for her to sit down. She stood for a second but sat down. "I don't know who they were, the people that cleaned my pool." She said and he nodded. "Ok, the people that cleaned you pool took you, what did they do to you?" He asked and she sighed. "Hit me, yelled at me, kicked me, held a gun in my face, and then dropped me off at Hap's mom house and that was that." She said and he nodded. "You tell Happy who it was?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, I can't bring myself to tell him." She said and he looked at her. "Why?" He asked and she sighed. "Because he will over react, yell, and I will cry, and we will fight, and then have sex and pretend that everything is all right, and we both know that it isn't." She said and shook her head.

"Shit, I, well, you know that I am going to tell him right?" He asked and she nodded. "I know." She said and he sighed. "See, if you would of let him kill me, you'd have no one to talk to." He said and she sighed, "No, I'd have to pay a professional, and they wouldn't tell my secrets." She said and he cracked a grin. "Now listen to me baby girl, you go get a bubble bath, relax, I am going to watch some TV, and I am going to relax for a little." He said and she nodded and stood. She hesitated but threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you for letting me tell you." She said and he hugged her tight and dropped his arms. "You are welcome." He said and she sighed and walked up the stairs slowly.

Kozik watched as she disappeared, and waited, he waited for the water, and then he knew he had to call Happy, and tell him what she said. He hated to do it, felt too much like a gossiping school girl, but that was his brother, and he needed to be aware of what was going on in her pretty little head. He took his phone out and dialed Happy's number. "Hello?" Happy answered, his voice rough with annoyance. "Man, listen, Gwen, I think she is going to file for divorce." He said and the other line was dead silent. "What, why?" He asked his voice full of concern and worry. Kozik sighed loudly, he hated when he sounded like that. "She said she isn't happy, she said that, you won't take her out, you don't act like you used too, and she is sick of all the people." He said and Happy sighed. "I am coming home, thanks for the heads up." He said and stopped before Happy could hang up. "Where is the dog?" He asked and Happy barked a loud laugh. "Gemma and Clay's." He said and Kozik let out a breath and hung up without saying good bye.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit, fuck I don't get paid at all." Kozik muttered sitting down on the sofa and turning on the TV, he laughed when Lifetime turned on. "Figures." He muttered and flipped though the channels. He stopped on HBO to watch a move and grabbed a beer, and waited for Happy to come home. He snorted at the thought, that was gay, he felt gay all of a sudden. He shook his head and knocked back the beer. He waited because when Happy walked though the door, he was walking out.

The sound of the bike pulling up let him know that he was home. Kozik stood and grabbed his boots and slid them on. He waited for Happy to walk inside so he could leave, when the door opened, he hurried towards the exit. "Did she?" Happy asked and grabbed his arm. "No, not yet man, I really think you need to just give in and let her take control for a while, and for gods sake, I ain't a fucking shrink." He said and walked out closing the door behind him. Happy slid off his cut and walked up the stairs. When he opened the door he found her standing in front of the mirror looking at her self as she was wrapped tight in a towel.

"Baby, what are yah doing?" Happy asked sitting down on the bed and untied his boots. "Just looking at me." She said and turned to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked and he smiled. "Wanted to see yah, sent Kozik out, thought we could be alone for a while." He said and grabbed his prepaid out of his pocket and shut it off, he tossed it over to her and she coughed it. "I talked to Clay, we made a deal, it's just me and you for the next three days." He said and patted the bed. "Come over here pretty girl." He said and she sighed.

She sauntered over to him and sat on the bed. He didn't beat around the bush, "You leaving me baby?" He asked and looked at her. She opened her mouth and closed it. "Thought crossed my mind." She said and he nodded. "Why?" He asked and looked at her. "Cause, I am not happy." She said and he looked at her. "What do I have to do to make you happy." He asked and she looked at him. "I don't know what you have to do, you have to make me happy, and shopping and sex isn't going to cut it." She said and he looked thoughtful for a second. "You want me to tell the guys to back down, respect you a little more, stop busting in without knocking, treat yah a little more like they treat Gemma?" He asked and she smiled. "That would help greatly." She said and he smiled. "Done." He said and she smiled. "And you want a baby, I'll tell yah what." He said and she looked at him. "What we both know, that you are happy, and you aren't going to up and leave me, we can have a baby." He said and she smiled. "Ok." She said and he pulled her into him. "Now, tell me what you told him, cause, as your husband, I have a god damn right to know." He said and she smiled. "I told him who took me." She said and he looked at her. "Well, who?" He asked and she looked at him. "I will tell you when you are down with you leave from the boys, so you will stick around and keep me happy." She said and he barked a laugh. "Smart little bitch aren't yah?" He asked and she grinned. "You have no idea, none at all." She said and kissed him gently.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Gwen. Sorry that the update took so long to happen. Please ENJOY and please REVIEW!

* * *

Gwen stood in front of the mirror, fixing her makeup and hair. Happy sat on the bed and watched her get ready. He grumbled as he pulled on his socks. He wasn't happy about what they were doing. She walked out in her bra and panties and looked at him and frowned. "You still aren't dressed?" She asked and looked at him. "Gwen, I am not wearing that." He snapped referring to what she picked out for him to wear. "Hap, you will wear it, and you will fucking like it, we are going to have a good day and we are going to look nice, and you leave that cut behind." She said and looked at him, her lips pursed together. He sighed and ran his hands over his face, standing he walked over to her. "I. Am. Not. Wearing. That." He said again and Gwen crossed her arms over her body. "Yes. You. Are." She snapped at him. He sighed, he knew he was going to lose this battle.

Gwen looked at him and shook her head. She turned and walked over to her closet and looked at the clothes. She ran her fingers over the fabric of the blouses and dresses, and shook her head. Throwing her hands in the air she turned and looked over at her husband. "I don't want to go anymore." She said and sat down on the chair. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at her as she huffed in a heap on the floor. "I have _nothing _to wear." She said and looked up at him. He snorted and looked at her. "Bullshit." He snapped and walked over, still in his boxers. He sat down next to her on the floor. "Tell me again what we are doing." He said and looked at her. "We are going to get a pumpkin." She said and looked at him. "So you should wear something that can get dirty." He said and she looked appalled at him. "Excuse me, I don't plan on rolling in the damn dirt." She said and he looked at her. "I didn't say you were, I am telling you, pumpkins grow in the dirt." He said and looked at her. "And…" She said slowly. "And that means, those pretty little feet are going to get dirty, and I am telling you, don't wear a skirt, and don't wear a dress, wear normal clothes." He said and she shook her head. "What ever." She said and he looked at her. "Gwen!" He snapped.

Gwen sighed, they have come a long way in the past few months. She the three days that they were together to reconnect with her husband. Things were bumpy. It was not easy, but they were doing well. It took a lot of screaming on Gwen's part, and even more yelling on Happy's. There was a lot of threats said, and a lot of restraint on Happy's part, especially when she slapped him, not once, not twice, but three times, and that was only within the first three hours. They decided, they need to do more together, and the guys needed to give her space, and things were going to get better, slowly, but they would get better.

Gwen looked back up at him and scooted into his lap. "What if we don't go?" She asked and leaned her head into his shoulder. "Nothing, but you have to tell Tara and Jax." He said simply. She frowned and looked at him. "Ok, fine." She snapped and stood up. Happy watched the from on her face as she looked though the closet. "I don't have anything." She said and shook her head. "Come on baby, you do, you know it." He said and shook his head. He ran his rough hand up her thigh feeling the silky skin, and smirked to himself. Moving his hand a little higher, he now realized why he loved the reason that she was so short. Taking his other hand he gripped her hips and spun her around.

Gwen looked down at him and raised her eyebrows. "What do you think that you are doing?" She asked and looked at his shitty grin. "I don't think so." She scolded him and tuned towards the closet. She reached in and grabbed a long cashmere sweater, and a pair of black tights. She turned and looked at Happy, "Get up and get dressed babe." She said and shook her head. He sighed loudly, "I will wear those pants, but I am picking my own shirt and I am wearing the cut." He said and she shook her head. "Whatever." She said and shook her head. She walked over to the full length mirror and got dressed, loving the way the sweater showed off her curves. She walked over to her shoes and decided on a pair of knee high five inch heeled boots. She looked at herself as Happy walked out, wearing a plain black shirt and his cut. He smiled and looked at her. "You look sexy." He mumbled kissing her neck. She smiled and looked at him though the mirror. "Thank you baby." She mumbled. Gwen looked at Happy as he reached into his pocket. "It's Jax, think that they are here." He said and walked over to the window and looked out and saw Jax's truck. "Yeah, they are here, ready baby?" He asked and she nodded and walked towards the bedroom door.

Gwen and Happy walked out of the house and over towards Jax's truck. "I guess we are going to follow you guys then?" He asked and Jax nodded. "Yeah, just follow us, it's about an hour away." He said and looked towards Gwen as she stood by the garage as the door opened. "She does realize that pumpkins grow in the dirt right?" He asked and Tara looked though the window at her and shook her head. "I told her, let her learn the hard way." He said shrugged. "Ok, lets go." He said and Abel yelled in the back of the truck about hurrying up. Happy shook his head and walked over to Gwen as she tossed him the keys to the car. "Ok, this is family shit, let's just do it and be done with it." He muttered and Gwen shook her head. "You promised you would work on this shit." She snapped and climbed into the car. "I am working on it, and you promised to lower the spoiled bitch and look what you are wearing." He said and she shook her head. "I look good, get over it." She said and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

The drive was silent, Gwen didn't have anything to say to him. As they pulled up to the farm, there was tons of people there. He turned and looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked shutting the engine off. "Yeah, I just didn't realize that you were so against this." He said looking at her. "Well, I'm not, I just, I've never done this before." He said and Gwen looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me." She laughed. She looked up and saw Jax walking towards the car. "Well, let's go." She said and kissed him and climbed out of the car. She walked up to Happy and linked their fingers together as they headed towards the entrance. When they met up with Tara and Abel, he was looking around with wide eyes. "I want to do that." He said and pointed towards the small wagon full of hay. "Ok, let's get a pumpkin first." Tara said and set him down and grabbed his hand.

They joined all the other families as they walked around looking for pumpkins. Gwen was smiling from ear to ear, looking around. So far, poor Happy was stuck carrying around about eight small fist sized pumpkins. "Don't you want something bigger?" He asked and looked at her. "No, no, I don't know." She said and frowned. She looked up and saw a large mud puddle, and then the perfect pumpkin sitting in it. "Oh, oh, Hap, I want that one." She said and pointed towards it. He looked at where she was pointing and shook his head. "Figures." He muttered and took the small pumpkins and placed them in the small wagon they were given that Abel was pulling around. He stepped with one foot in the puddle and grabbed the round pumpkin. He held it up and looked at her. "This is the one you want?" He asked and looked at her. "Yes, this is the one." She said and clapped her hands together. "Now you pick on babe." She said and he walked over to the one closest to his and grabbed it. He set them both down in the wagon that Tara was now pulling and looked at them. "So, now what?" He asked and Abel crossed his arms and looked at him. "Now we ride the hay ride." He said and looked at him. "Dahh." He muttered and walked towards his dad. Tara snorted. "Just like his father." She muttered and followed them. "You guys go ahead, me and Hap will pay and take the pumpkins out to my car." She smiled and looked at Tara. "Oh, no, you don't have to pay." She said shaking her head. Gwen smiled. "It's cool really." She said and took the handle to the wagon. "Come on Hap." She said and walked towards the line of people.

Standing in the line she wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him. "This was fun." She said and he smiled. "It was." He said and looked around. He saw all the families and their children, the teenagers, the elderly. "See, this wasn't so bad." She said and kissed his cheek. They arrived at the check out and the man started to weigh each pumpkin and gave them their total. Happy handed the money over with a frown not liking the way he was watching as Gwen bent over to pick the pumpkins up and put them into the wagon. After they were done they walked everything out to the car. Standing at the car he looked at her. "You glad we came?" She asked closing the trunk of the car. "Yeah, I am." He said and she smiled. "Good, I am glad you had a good time." She said and he grinned. "God I love yah." He said and kissed her gently. "Let's go find Jax." She said and he smiled. "Ok." He said and took her hand.

Walking back into the pumpkin area, she didn't see Tara, or Jax, or even Abel. "Where did they go?" She asked and looked at him. "GWEN!" Tara yelled hurrying over to her carrying Abel. "Jax told me to get Happy and tell him to meet him over there." She said and pointed towards the woods. "We gotta get to the car and go." She said and looked at her. "Come on." She snapped and turned towards the exit. "What's going on?" She asked and looked at him. He looked at her and kissed her, his face hard and lacking any emotions. "I don't know, just go, I will call you later." He said and reached into his cut, Gwen saw his gun and frowned but walked away, running slightly to catch up to her. "Tara, what happened?" She asked and they got into her car. "I don't know, he saw some man, flipped and then that's when he told me to get Abel." She said and looked at her. "Who was the man?" She asked and started the car. "I don't know, let's just go." She said and sounded like she was going to cry. Gwen looked at her sadly, so much for a simple day out.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I do now own SOA, but I do own Gwen.

Thank you so much for the support in my absence. Please enjoy this chapter.

I really want some reviews to post the next chapter.

ENJOY and REVIEW

* * *

Happy rolled over and looked at Gwen, she was sleep, cuddled against his bare chest. "Baby," He whispered running his hands though her hair. "Hum?" She mumbled, still exhausted. "I am sorry." He whispered, running his fingers through her short blond hair. "Uh huh." She mumbled. He sighed. "Gwen, wake up and look here." He said and she rolled over and faced him, blinking a few times to be able to see him. "Hap, can't this wait?" She rasped, her voice full of sleep.

"Gwen, sweetie, I didn't know that was going to happen." He said and she blinked again, and sat up slowly, the cream colored sheets sliding down her body. Happy looked into her eyes. "I didn't think that was going to happen, Jax and I were blindsided, there was nothing I could do." He said and she shook her head. "You killed someone, because you both _thought_ that they were part of another gang, only to find out, that he was stripped of his patches, and he was just out picking a pumpkin for his mother." Gwen said calmly. Happy swallowed, he was in trouble, there was no doubt about that. "Baby, I am so sorry, you, you just don't realize what that guy has done in the past…" He said causing Gwen to shake her head at him. "You have fucked up a lot in the past Hap, but I haven't killed you." She snapped and he shook his head. "Gwen, what am I going to have…" He started to say but she cut him off, rolling over, "It's fine Hap. Just leave it." She muttered closing her eyes tight.

Happy sighed, thinking back to what happened, why didn't he think twice, because a killer like himself, didn't think twice. Now with Gwen, when he knew that she was there, that she could be in danger, he wanted her safe. He wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen to her. Then all of a sudden, there he is, minding his own business, when shit hit's the damn fan. It wasn't his fault that Roscoe showed up, there of all places, after what he pulled to get him stripped from the Mayans, after shit went down a few years ago. He sighed and sat up. "Gwen get up!" Happy snapped pulling the covers off of her body.

Gwen sat up, almost robotically, she wasn't sure why, but she did. "Get dressed." He snapped at her. She frowned, not liking that attitude that he was giving her. "What are we doing?" She asked confused. "Going for a ride." He said and she frowned looking at her phone. "Its five in the morning." She said slightly confused. "Yeah, I know." He said and shoved her hoodie at her. "Where are we going?" She mumbled. "Doesn't matter, just get ready." She nodded. Sliding the hoodie over her head, and then followed him down their steps. "Well?" She inquired as they stood. "We are going for a ride, just come on." He said and shook his head.

Gwen sighed but followed, climbing on the back of his bike, he started it, and took off. They drove out of their neighborhood, and then headed towards the cemetery. "What are we doing here?" She asked following her. "I want to show you a few things." He said and she nodded. "Yeah, ok." She said and shivered slightly from the cool morning air. They walked around the rows of tomb stones, and stopped in front of one. "This is Half-Stack." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "Ok?" She asked confused. "He died when he was protecting Abel from getting kidnapped." He said and she nodded. "That's so sad." She said and he nodded. "He was protecting his _family._" Happy said and she nodded. "Hap…" She started to say, he ignored her and took off walking down the rows.

"This here, this is John Teller." He said and stopped in front of the grave. She looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused. "Gemma's first husband, Jax's dad." He said and she nodded, understanding who it was. "When Abel was taken and we went to Belfast, we found out some shitty things, like John cheated with some broad up there, and they had a baby girl, she is still in Belfast, Gemma didn't take it too well." He said and she nodded. "I think I understand." She said and he looked at her, the sun rising behind him. "I think that, you want to understand Gwen, but you don't." He said and she looked at him. "John never told anyone because he was protecting his family, protecting the ones that he _loves_, and he never told a soul about it." He said and she nodded. "He was killed back in the early nineties, from what we all know, he was drug by a semi, or at least, that is what they said." He said and she frowned, feeling her throat close and then open.

He turned to his left, and stopped. "This, this here is Thomas." He said and Gwen read the dates, "He was so young." She whispered. "Gemma and John's youngest son." He said and Gwen looked at him. Feeling like she was going to cry at any second. "He was just a little thing when he died, look at the dates Gwen." He said and Gwen nodded. "I see them." She said and he looked at her. "Gemma, she was heart broken, can you blame her?" He asked and looked at her. "I am sorry Hap." She said and sighed. "No, no you are not. These people all died protecting their family, and Thomas, he lost his family before he knew what it was." He said and looked at her. "Come on." His voice rough, he didn't even flinch, not regretting this for the brief second. "Hurry up." He snapped walking down the rows of graves.

He stopped and looked around looking lost slightly. He turned and walked up a few more rows of graves, and turned and looked at her. "This is almost the last one." He said and pointed towards the last grave. "Deputy Chief David Hale." He said and looked at her. "Stupid bastard, actually thought that trying to keep the law and SAMCRO separate was the way to go." He said and looked at her. "Well, he is dead now." He said and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "He was killed protecting, protecting the town, and the people he loved, he died protecting the family." He said and she tilted her head. "He was killed at Half-Stack's wake." He said and she blinked. "I know I told you about that, the drive by." He said and she nodded. "They ran his down, hit him, he died there on bleeding out on the street." He said and she blinked. Feeling her throat close. "He died protecting people." He said and looked at her. "Come on." He said and turned and walked away, down though the graves, and up a different set. He stopped again. Gwen stepped behind him and read the headstone.

"This is LuAnn Delany." He said and she looked at him. "Big Otto's Old Lady, porn star, porn director." He said and she looked at him blinking. "She was beaten to death, along the highway." He said and she gasped slightly. "They say it was Jax's fault." He said and she looked at him. "It wasn't not in my opinion, but she was killed." He said and she blinked. "She was someone's Old Lady, someone's _wife_ and he couldn't protect her, he is in jail, and she was killed." He said and looked at her. "She is dead Gwen, she isn't taking a nap some where. She isn't playing hide and seek, she is cold, and dead, in the ground." He said and she blinked, letting a tear slip down her cheek. Happy smiled, he actually smiled at her tears. "Come on." He said and led her down the rows of graves to a bench.

Sitting down he looked at her. "I didn't bring you hear to scare you." He said and she looked at him, "I brought you here to make you understand, that, people die protecting the things they care about, just as easy as the people they are protecting die." He said and she nodded. "I understand." She said and he sighed. "Listen to me." He said and she looked at him. "Listen to me Gwen." He said and took the edge off his voice. "I love you, do you understand that?" He asked and she nodded. "I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe." He said and she sighed. "I understand." She said and looked at him. "Then why do you get like this, I don't fucking understand, just let me do my thing." He said and she nodded. "I am sorry, I know that you just wanted to keep me safe." She said and he sighed. "Then you need to let me keep you safe Gwen." He said and she nodded. "And the way you can do that is by letting me finish what Ethan started." He said and she looked at him. "Ok." She whispered.

Happy stood up and so did Gwen, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her body shake with sobs. "Shh." He soothed her, trying to get her to calm down. She stood there in his embrace and cried, not able to calm herself. "Don't cry baby girl." He said and held onto her. She nodded wiping her hair from her face. "Come on let's head back to the house." He said and she nodded. Happy led her back to the bike, and climbed onto it. "Come on." He said and drove though the town. When he arrived at the house, he dropped her off, having to head into Teller-Marrow for the day. "Baby, I have to go to the shop, go to bed, take a hot bath, and please, keep in mind, that I do love you, and that I just want to protect you." He said and she nodded. "I know Hap." She said and shared a sweet little kiss with her. "I do love you." He said and she smiled. "I love you too." She said and watched as he drove away. "I love you, that is why I have to do this." She said and walked into the house, letting a few more tears fall from her eyes.


End file.
